Our Boys
by sabriel81
Summary: Sequel to my AU crisscolfer RPF The Odd Couple. This follows Chris and Darren on their Glee Live tour, the SBL set and then wrapping up our boys' tale...in epic fashion. What does the future hold for them...each other. Rated M: I hope you love: R&R. Finally complete :D xxoo
1. Chapter 1

"**Our Boys"**

**Hello all. Well I was going to put this off for a bit but my lack of assurance for ITYNA had caused this teaser to be leaked early...Ooops.**

**Yes this is the beginning to the sequel for The OC and it will follow the current time line once Glee resumes in few weeks. EEEEEEEE only a few weeks until new Glee. Okay lady calm yourself and keep writing...there we go...better now.**

**Alright here goes nothing. I hope you like/love/want and wish for more.**

**Remember that I love reviews; they make me want to be a better writer.**

**Our Boys –Prologue**

(DPOV)

Four hours of sleep, that should be more enough I think. I stretched and began to climb out our bed, glancing at the uncomfortably sleeping form of the beautiful man beside me who was half sitting yet half slouching against the headboard. His glasses were still on his face although somewhat askew and his laptop was still open although it had long ago probably set itself on sleep mode. I moved the computer off his lap and set it on the table beside him. He shuffled slightly and I took that as my cue to remove his glasses completely and set them on top of his laptop. He mumbled under his breath and lowered himself onto his pillow instinctively so I grabbed the cover and gently draped it over my love with careful precision. I didn't want to wake him fully because god knows how long he was up writing until. We were both so exhausted and any sleep that I could convince him or myself to get was welcome.

The last few weeks were a blur as expected. The only time off had been when Hannah a.k.a Banana had come to stay with us while Chris' parents vacationed in Hawaii.

I had so much fun hanging out with his little sister and it gave me the rare opportunity to see Chris not wrapped up in his work for once. He was such a good brother and all three of us spent the four days laughing and watching movies together as an extended family. We even took a day out to the San Diego Zoo. That was a great day for me and Banana. We laughed and bounced around with each other as we took in the sights and I swear even though Chris was annoyed that he had to look after two children the entire time I could tell he loved every minute that his sister and I had together.

We hardly even noticed that those 4 days were over before Tim and Karyn came to pick her up. They looked relaxed and tanned and I was so happy that we could do this for them.

So here we were two days before the tour started and a few days before Chris' 21 st birthday. It sucked that we had a show on his actual birthday but I managed to get his family tickets to the concert because somehow he couldn't get any and I reserved them as a surprise for him.

I dragged myself out of bed finally and begrudgingly, putting on my own glasses as I did and shuffled my way into the kitchen to prep the coffee for myself and Chris once I got him up; no need in waking him now though.

After grabbing my cup of Joe, I wandered into the studio and grabbed my guitar as was custom in my world. I sauntered still half asleep out onto the patio and breathed in the slightly cool morning air. I know it was California and it was never really cool here but I loved it when the temperature dropped just enough that it felt slightly cooler than normal. It felt calming and relaxing on my skin. I looked over at the horizon and I couldn't count the number of colours that assaulted my senses. There were yellows, oranges, purples and reds all forming a beautiful sunrise over the distant valley. It was amazing that even in the bustle of Los Angeles you could still find these small moments where the world seemed quieter and untouched. I sat down on one of the patio chairs and drank in the sight in front of me. It really was beautiful and my mind drifted to Chris yet again. Even with nature's gifts unfolding in front of me I found myself thinking of him instead. I sighed as I thought of all the people that still didn't understand our relationship and mainly why I was with him. I could write a never ending list of reasons why I loved that man but I found myself taking a sip of coffee and settling my guitar in my lap instead.

Thoughts and memories of the last 9 months danced in front of me as I reminisced inwardly about how much my life had changed. Glee, meeting Chris and falling hard for him, our families approving, the new friends I made, and the media circus that followed us around like puppies still amazed me everyday. I was famous for doing what I loved and I was happy; truly happy even if I was exhausted.

I played a couple random chords, warming up my fingers from sleep as it were, until I found a familiar rhythm that I loved and smiled silently thinking of Chris.

_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying_  
><em>You felt like it's hopeless<em>  
><em>I'll always do my best<em>  
><em>To make you see<em>

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
><em>But it ain't hard trying<em>  
><em>Every time I see you smiling<em>  
><em>And I feel you so close to me<em>  
><em>And you tell me<em>

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_I still have trouble_  
><em>I trip and stumble<em>  
><em>Trying to make sense of things sometimes<em>  
><em>I look for reasons<em>  
><em>But I don't need 'em<em>  
><em>All I need is to look in your eyes<em>  
><em>And I realize<em>

(CPOV)

I stumbled out of bed not knowing how I got under the covers in the first place but feeling rested despite probably only getting a few hours of sleep._ I swear that I was still writing when I must have dozed off?_

I stepped out of bed and noticed that Darren must have already been up for a little bit because his side of the bed didn't really feel warm anymore. I smelled coffee in the kitchen and my heart swelled that D would get that ready for me too. I poured myself a cup and I heard the familiar and distant sounds of the man I loved and his guitar. I wandered in the direction of his intoxicating voice and I wondered if I had ever been really happy until I met that man. I looked out onto the patio through the semi-opened door and saw him sitting there in his pyjamas strumming on his guitar and singing with his eyes closed. He could have been performing for a sold out audience from the way he seemed to be lost in his lyrics and I smiled knowing that this talented weirdo was mine; all mine.

_Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh  
><em>

I stepped out onto the patio silently, not wanting to break his concentration, as I watched Dar perform for no one. He didn't hear me coming and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I wasn't a crier before I met him but he seemed to bring out all of these emotions that I didn't know that I could express. I wanted this song to be for us and I sighed at the meaning in the words as he continued.

_Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through _

(DPOV)

I strummed the last chord lightly and opened my eyes for the first time since I started singing and looked up to see Chris standing there dishevelled and gorgeous despite the rings under his eyes smiling at me warmly through his black rimmed glasses.

"Morning Dar. That...was beautiful." He leaned over and kissed my temple gently causing me to close my eyes again at the touch and lean into the embrace lightly.

"Morning babe." He went to move away but I reached up and held his face steady so I could kiss him good morning properly. It wasn't lustful or heated but short and sweet. After moving away I smiled and continued saying, "How long have you been standing there watching me?"

"Heh long enough honey. Any reason you chose that song?" He moved to sit on the chair beside me but I stilled his movements and gracefully brought him down draped across my lap. He giggled airily and it was music to my ears. I pulled him into my arms trying to not spill his coffee in the process as I laughed a little along with him.

"Hmmm this is nice." Chris said as he positioned himself comfortably against me.

"I like it here." I responded with a smile, feeling stupidly happy with this man in my arms.

Chris hummed in agreement. "Ya D, its nice right here."

"No baby...I meant...", I nuzzled into his neck and breathed him in as I traced a fingertip down the side of his neck, "I like it _here._"

I emphasized the point by tracing the same pattern my finger had just taken with my lips. I heard and felt the sharp intake of Chris' breath as I did this and I was proud that I could still get this kind of a reaction from the man I loved.

"_Dar_..." He put down his mug and used that free hand to ghost his hand up my arm and I shivered at the skin to skin contact no matter how delicate.

I reached over and grabbed that hand and kissed it lightly before locking eyes with him again.

"I was thinking of you when I sang that. And I meant it."

Chris' eyes danced with emotions as he took in the meaning of the song again. I could see his mind working over each lyric as I squeezed his hand and held him close so he knew that it was true.

He sighed and lowered his head to my shoulder and I cradled him as we both turned our heads to watch the remainder of the sunrise.

"I love you too Darren." I smiled so big it hurt; especially for this early in the morning.

"I know Chris. I know."

I couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment with him. I just looked out at the sunrise as I felt his head turn away from my chest to look out in the same direction.

I kissed the top of his head and spoke gently in his ear, "You ready for the tour baby?"

"Hmmm yeah. You?"

I pulled him impossibly close, "It's gonna be a blast honey. You, me, our herd and the road. It's gonna be awesome!"

I was bouncing a little as I held him and as hard as he tried he couldn't stifle a laugh.

"You are such a dork sometimes love."

"Yeah but I'm your dork."

We just stayed wrapped up in one another in what we found out to be the last really quiet morning we were going to have with one another at home for almost the rest of the summer.

_Up Next Glee Live Tour 2011_

**Ok kiddies here we go...the sequel has begun. It felt great writing these characters again...it made me smile even if this was just a taster teaser of the fun to come.**

**Review lovelies...let me know what you would like to see in the new story**

**Less than three**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings and salutations all. I wanted to get this one out quickly because I love these guys and I have a lot to cover in the next two weeks before the new season of Glee starts...weeeeee! Ok sorry had a little too much coffee today.**

**Anyway I can be one for long A/N but today I will just say enjoy and I hope you like it! Less than three**

**OK also pls excuse any real grammar or spelling issues b/c I am very very tired and I just wanted this out. I think its ok but I'm sure there's some mistakes somehow. Thank you for reading this and I am working on another now plus a chapter of ITYNA. Ciao friends.**

**P.S - My friend Tammy and I started a tumblt account...com - follow if u like. It's only getting started but I was thinking of putting some of my story prompts/ideas up.**

**Enough randomings read read read :D  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 – Stadiums and Surprises.**

(Cell goes off) (CPOV)

_Give 'em the old flim flam flummox  
>Fool and fracture 'em<br>How can they hear the truth above the roar?  
>Throw 'em a fake and a finagle<br>They'll never know you're just a bagel_

**Ah, Ryan**

"Heeelllooo Ryan." I smiled into the phone even though I wasn't sure why he was really calling me. I hadn't seen him too much recently because we had already been through everything and we were set to start our tour in a few days.

"Hey Chris, you got a minute?" I looked beside me to see Ashley waiting to leave rehearsal, holding her bag on her shoulder and tapping her casted foot. Poor girl, she really did have bad timing for an injury, good thing was that she was clear to just bind her foot for the actual tour since the cast was coming off today.

"Yeah Ryan, I was just leaving rehearsal with Ash what can I do for ya?"

"Well I was wondering about the Klaine skits that you and Darren are doing mid show? You guys have the script memorized right?"

"Of course we do, is there something wrong with the lines?" This really was kind of odd for Ryan to bring up at random; he had been very adamant about writing the small skits for everyone _just so, _that I was a little taken back by his obvious uncertainty.

"No not really kid its just that I know you and Darren are basically giant kids who love to ham it up...especially Darren. Honestly how do you put up with his incessant five year old-ism Chris?" I laughed because Ryan really did act like a second father to me and this was so typical of him asking me about Dar's and my relationship.

"Well, Ryan you did always tell me that I acted like a middle aged man most of the time, I guess Dar...well he reminds me that we're young...even if he does bounce excessively. But that's beside the point ha...what about the skits?"

Ryan let out a throaty chuckle and continues, "Yeah sorry about the tangent there Chris, well..I was wondering if you guys wanted to make it a little interesting throughout the tour? I mean as long as you keep it close to the material I was hoping you could improve some new lines or whatever in different locations, ya know...just to keep it fresh?"

I smirked at the thought and looked over at Ash who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow mouthing "what?", I think that would be an awesome idea Ryan, I'll tell Darren and we'll start to think of some ideas right away.

"Great! I hope you guys have a great tour and you know that I would love to come with you but I have things to do here with the Glee Project still and I have to start working in some interesting story arcs for you guys so...if you need anything just email me kid."

a warmth spread through my body because this man really was like an extended branch of my odd dysfunctional family tree.

"Ok Ryan will do. Talk to you soon, Bye."

I hung up the phone and smiled looking over at my other best friend as of late as she cocked her eyebrows at me as I picked up my bag to join her.

"And what did the illustrious want from you on this fine spring afternoon?"She linked her arm with mine as we walked out of the building to my waiting car.

"Not much just stuff about Dar's and mys skits for the tour, he wants us to add-lib here and there?"

"Is he aware that giving Darren creative freedom may end up in him either forgetting his words or him bouncing around the stage like a happy child who just found out Red Vines grow on trees?"

_Oh I love you Ashley Fink. You're almost as sarcastic as I am._

"Ha ha ha yeah I guess he knows that but I think for the Klaine skit its supposed to be over the top. That , my friend, is something that Darren and I can do."

"Colfer...this is gonna be one hell of a tour."

"Ashley! Wait up babe!" I turned around in unison with Ash towards Mark who was running up behind us. Mark and I had stayed super close throughout the remainder of last season's shooting but his and Ashley's relationship was starting to blossom into something special. It was rare that I didn't see them together in one way or another which suited me just fine because I got to spend time with two people who were so important to me simultaneously. They were kind of like a married couple without the awkward sexual tension.

"Hey Salling, what's up?" She asked a smile paying on her lips.

He jogged to catch up to us and before we knew it we heard two other voices coming from behind us.

"Yo guys hold up." A tall blonde was striding quickly and languidly towards us too with a smaller brunette at his heels looking like he was trying quiet hard to keep up.

"Seriously Chord my legs are shorter than yours, no fair!"

Once Darren and Chord caught up to us we instinctively formed a loose circle so that we were all facing one another. Chord and Mark we chatting about something while Darren myself and Ashley were thinking about grabbing something to eat.

We made plans to grab a bite to eat before Ash had to go to the doctors to get the cast removed. We knew that all of us walking into a restaurant would cause a small media riot but we decided that it didn't matter...we were heading on tour in a few days and that was going to be the biggest riot of them all.

**XXXX**

May 27th 2011 8:06AM

(CPOV)

_Shaking? Why was I shaking? What the hell?_

"Wake up wake up wake up...happy birthday baby!" I groaned inwardly realizing how tired I was and we had only done 3 shows so far. Even though we were in still in California we had only been in Vegas (which was awesome by the way), Sacramento, and San Jose so far and tonight's show was in Anaheim...and up until the bouncing that woke me up I forgot that it was my birthday...my 21st birthday.

"Mmmrph mornin sweetie." I curled back into my pillow with a smile as I felt Darren snuggle in beside me bouncing a little still.

"Morning my love." He nuzzled into my neck as he assumed the position of big spoon curling his arm tightly around my hip and stomach. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I heard Dar starting to singing softly in my ear.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday Mi amore...( his voice was a whispered falsetto and it was unearthly sexy)_

_I'm complete right here...with you._

I laughed into the pillow with s light shudder because his hot breath was in my ear the entire time he was singing.

"Thank you baby. I love you."

"I love you too Christopher." He laughed as he felt me tense. "Darren! Stop calling me Christopher! It's not funny!"

He laughed even harder squeezing my middle. "Ha ha sorry love but it's your birthday I should be able to call you by you _birth _name."\

"Oh god. Am i going to have to put up with this all day?"

"Hmmm maybe. Only if you want your presents?" I turned in his grasp so that I could wrap my arm around in his waist in return. I playfully batted my eyelashes before responding, "You got me presents? Oooh...what kind of presents?"

"Not telling. I will show them to you before the day is out." I whine and grumbled, still sleepy but trying with all my might to break his resolve into spilling the beans.

"No no babe. That would normally work but this...**kiss**..is..**kiss**..a..**kiss.**..surprise...**kiss**. No arguments."

I whined again but I reconnected our lips in a sweet and longer morning welcoming kiss.

"Mmm now that was part of the surprise." I cocked an eyebrow in his direction as he raised his hand to brush some hair from my forehead.

"Oh? How is that part of your surprise?"

"Oh I can't tell you that Chris...I want to show you."

I caught on to where his mind was going as he pressed our lips together in a needy kiss. As he plunged his tongue into my mouth I groaned at the missed sensation and wondered how I ever stopped kissing this man. Our bodies were pulled flush together tightly as we devoured one another. Hands, mouths, teeth and limbs fondled, scratched and massaged one another as we made love...twice actually during the few hours of the morning...and I had to admit that I loved the way this birthday was starting.

**XXXX**

(A few hours later)

Darren was in the bathroom finishing up his shower. We had showered together but I figured I would leave earlier or we would never get out of the shower clean. I heard the shower go off and Darren fussing around in the bathroom as I finished dressing pulling my tshirt over my head and doing up my jeans. I had been opting for looser fitting clothing during the tour because I spent way to much time in skin tight clothing on stage and I wanted to be comfortable.

We were getting ready to head to the Honda Centre to do our sound check and as per usual run through the skit of we wanted and rehearse with whomever felt like they needed to be there. Usually ended up with Zac running through single Ladies yet again because I just couldn't get the movements down right...I was blaming the very tight pants.

We had both said that it was going to be a quick sound check and then we were going to head back here and hide in bed until we needed to back at the stadium. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that Chris I'm still not dressed!"

I moved over to the door of our shared hotel room and looked through the peep hole. There was a short dark hair man on the other side of the door that looked somewhat familiar but I didn't know from where. I opened the door hesitantly to look on a very well put together young man with quite wavy dark brown hair and kind brown/hazel eyes. He was wearing a huge grin on his face and it reminded me of someone...click...

"Hi Chris!"

He lunged at me and pulled me into a hug that seemed to be a family past time.

"Chuck! Hi!" He released me and looked at me laughing, " Um nice to meet you Chuck." I mean I had heard all about him but I still hadn't met him before now.

"It's nice to meet you too Chris I've heard so much about you...um can I come in?"

"Oh sorry sorry of course." I gestured him in and he stepped passed me thanking me politely as he took ion the otherwise empty hotel room.

"So where is my crazy little Darren?"

"Chuck?" Darren's wet mop came around the corner at the sound of us talking.

"Hey Dar."

"Holy fuck Chuck!" Darren stepped quickly up to his brother and hugged him fiercely, the sounds of laughter buzzing around as I smiled at the siblings. I was inwardly giggling at the smiles on both their faces and the fact that Chuck seemed to actually be a teeny bit shorted than Darren if that was possible.

"What are you doing here I thought you and Freelance were back on tour?"

Chuck released his brother and looked over at me and then back to Darren as he continued.

"We were...we are, otherwise we'd be in New York duh? But I knew you were in Anaheim today and we're in town for the next few days so I thought I would visit my 'I'm too busy working, writing and travelling to come and see me' brother." He had a playful smile on his face and I was thankful that he seemed to be joking.

"Oh ha ha Chuck. It's nice to see you too." They hugged again but this time shorter. Despite being a fly on the wall I was comfortable watching the brotherly love display that was playing out before me.

"Besides D, I wanted to finally meet the man that tamed my bro and the one that mom and dad haven't stopped talking about for months."

"Chuck...this is Chris...Baby his is my older albeit shorter brother."

"By like half an inch dude."

"Whatever man. When you're short...half an inch is half an inch."

I smiled widely at the dopey brotherly banter kept going.

"It's nice to meet you too...um again." Darren raised his triangular eyebrows in confusion.

"It's ok bro we've already done the intro thing while you were in the shower...so what are you guys planning for the day?"

I turned a little red at the thought of us wanting to spend all day in bed with one another and I thought that this was something to not divulge to his brother.

"Well we're heading to the stadium for a sound check but then it's basically open...except I was planning on maybe molesting the birthday boy here some more..."

"DARREN!" He was laughing and so was Chuck.

"It's ok C I've been used to Darren's lack of verbal filter for years and trust me I'm not surprised. Anyways happy birthday."

I was beet red but managed a thank you in response before looking at Darren like I wanted to stab him in the eye.

"Dar dude how 'bout I take you guys out for some food after your sound check and then I'll leave you alone to sodomize each other until your show.

"Oh god...you both have no filter..." I walked past them in hopes didn't have to look at either one of them while they were laughing at my obvious shock.

"Thanks Chuck. Ya food sounds good as long as Chris is ok with a birthday early dinner?"

"As long as the talks about our physical relationship stay to a minimal I would love to have dinner with you both...as long as you both behave.

The brothers fist bumped and it was cute and dorky and it somehow made me worry about what we were going to talk about at dinner. My thin smile turned into a much larger smile when I thought of all the stories about Darren that Chuck was privy to. I was going to embarrass the hell out of him and from the kind and mischievous look Chuck had on his face; he would be game with embarrassing Dar.

(DPOV)

Standing there with my brother as we both watched Chris huff about us embarrassing him I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

Wow she figured out how to text.

**Hey it's Karyn. We got the tickets delivered today. Gr8 thnx. Box seats? Very considerate D. Banana says Thx. It will make her first concert easier. See u 2nite. xx-**

I looked back over at Chris who was talking adamantly with Chuck about whether sushi was a better option for dinner than a steakhouse.

"Who was that babe?"

"What oh um...it was Heather. She asked if we were heading to the stadium yet. I told her soon." Lies...reminder text Heather and get her to cover for me.

"Ok...we really should get going then huh?" He looked over at me than at Chuck.

"Yeah probably...Chuck you wanna come with us for now. You'll be too fucking bored if you stay here waiting for us."

"Sounds good."

We grabbed our coats and left amicably chatting with Chuck about where Freelance Whales had been touring. It was nice to have my brother on my right and my love on my left. The latter boy was going to get such a surprise tonight when his family came to the show.

It was such a great day already.

**Ok yay! Chuck! Glad I could finally bring him in somewhere it made sense lol. Review my friends and lend me some ideas...I have many but I need more...much like reviews lol.**

**Ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you guys and I am sorry that I couldn't get this done sooner. I am suffering from extreme exhaustion and a major sinus infection. I want to get this written before Glee starts again and I have a lot to cover in the next week. For those of you who follow it know that I just published a mini novel for ITYNA and this one will be just as long or close to it.**

**Ramblings aside this is chapter 3...Chris' bday and some other happenings..Enjoy my un-owned AU brain farts children.**

**Remember this isn't how it happened in actuality...I'm makin it up as I go...including the events during the tour...but I will keep some things the same. ;)**

**Tumblr (samandtam dot tumblr dot com) b/c I'm a dork and forgot FF doesn't display email addresses...oooopss . Message me or us there if ya like or if ya just wanna make new friends...we like friends.**

**Speaking of friends if ya want you can follow my brain farts and oddness on Twitter too...Socialllama81...yeah I know its cheesy but "its so me!"**

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesomesauce! And please be kind with grammar and spelling..my head hurts too much lol.  
><strong>

Chapter 3 – Criss, Criss and Chris...Chris cubed?

(CPOV)

Darren and Chuck had decided to take me this very rustic but popular steakhouse because they said it was well known for its microbrewery. Leave it to the Criss brothers to know where to go to get good beer in any city. Darren had assured me that this place was fairly small and out of the way so we should be able to have lunch in peace and not be bombarded by fans. I was honestly worried because most fans knew it was my birthday today, and as much as I loved my sweet loyal fans, I didn't want my birthday ruined by any crazed weirdos. I know it sounds odd, and maybe even a little conceited, but there were sometimes when I wished I wasn't as famous as I was...sometimes I just craved normalcy.

Once we got into the restaurant, which was much nicer than I expected , Chuck ordered drinks for us saying he wanted to test some of the much talked about cream ale. I succumbed to try anything once and I was legal to order it for myself for once! After receiving our drinks we took some time to chat before ordering and fell into an amicable conversation about anything that popped into our heads...it was very relaxing being around Chuck, something I was learning as another family trait.

Maybe it was the Criss family gene or something or maybe it was just seeing Darren light up and be more animate around him that had me comfortable.

"So Chris let me ask you something, and Darren I will ask you to shut it now...I'm talking to Chris so don't interrupt. Does Dar treat you well? I mean I know he's like a giant child most of the time but he takes care of you right?"

Darren nearly spit up his beer. "Chuck what the fuck man? I mean seriously.."

"Dude I said shut it...I want an honest answer from Chris. Behave and let him answer." Darren opened his mouth to speak again but closed it quickly before turning on the most pathetic pout and grumbling something that I though sounded like, "I DO treat him well...bastard."

I was a little flummoxed by this so I just nodded and said, "yes he really does." I couldn't lie...Hell I hadn't been really happy until I met Darren; and now that we have been together for quite a while now I could say that things were only getting better.

"Good, just making sure Dar is living up to the family and taking care of people he loves... Now I am only going to say this once and then we are done with the serious talk. Chris if you hurt my little brother...there will be a whole world of hurt headed your direction understand?"

_Whoa serious Chuck is kinda scary?_ I understood it though, I was after all VERY protective of Hannah so I could understand where he was coming from.

"Understood. But I really don't think I could ever intentionally hurt Darren. It would probably kill me, I love him too much."

Even thinking about any scenario where Darren would be upset because of me made me shiver and want to cry. Hell even thinking about Darren sad at all never mind if it was my doing was painful. Darren was such a happy soul with a smile that literally made everyone around him feel better, the world needed that kind of optimism and warmth.

I thought back briefly on the arguments we'd had over the leaked photos, and the squabbles over the public still having reservations about our relationship and it made me frown internally and externally at the same time. I know that fights will happen in any relationship but I never wanted to hurt Darren and I tried to convey this to his obviously very caring brother without having to say more than I had to.

"I would do anything for him Chuck...end of story." Chuck smiled and produced something that was freakishly close to Darren's dapper grin that made me relax knowing that I gave the right answer.

"Fair enough. Accepted...now what should we talk about?"

Just like that the subject was thrown out the window. Chuck started going on and on about Freelance Whales and the places that they were touring. I listened intently, Chuck was a really good storyteller, even better than Darren who was legendary for his over enthusiastic re-tellings of any number of events.

I chanced glances at Darren throughout Chuck's story and I noticed that since my confession, a small smile had graced his lips but he had grown overly quiet.

Then a phone rang.

"Sorry guys I gotta take this, excuse me." Chuck wandered off and I could hear a happy greeting from the other Criss brother as he spoke into his cell. Darren just nodded and continued to smile as he looked over his menu for the twentieth time.

"D..why are you so quiet? And what's with the goofy grin?" I had decided what I wanted so I put down my menu when I said this and reached over and grabbed his hand. His smile got even bigger as he looked at me over the rim of his own menu, squeezing my hand in return.

"I'm not trying to be quiet babe. Just listening. Seeing you and Chuck so relaxed around one another just makes me happy I guess. The smile...well as I said I'm just happy, it's my awesome boyfriend's birthday, I'm out for dinner with him and my brother who I haven't seen in ages and I just found out that you really love me as much as I thought you did. I'm...really happy honey...that's all."

I brought our joined hands to my mouth and kissed each of his knuckles lightly. Once I pulled his hand away from my mouth I rested my cheek on our joined hands, relishing in the warmth that seemed to radiate from both of us.

Darren had this odd but almost giddy expression on his face, " I love you Chris I hope you know that."

"I do." Darren just smiled but we said no more, we were just content staring into one anothers eyes completely oblivious to Chuck returning to his seat. It still amazed me to this day that we could sit in relative silence, even in a public place and just revel in each others company totally content.

"Ok you guys stop it. You're gonna make me sick..its like stupid cute...I'll get you back to the hotel with more than enough time to go at it like rabbits ok?"

"CHUCK!" Darren had let go of my hand and punched his brother in the shoulder playfully which started a giggling miniature wrestling match at the table.

"Guys...GUYS quit it, what are you 5?"

"Nope 8!" This was Chuck's response as he flicked Darren in the side of the head, "Dar's maybe 6 if he's lucky!"

"Pff whatever bro..I'm sooo the mature one here."

"Yeah says the guy who loves Disney more than average child., who has his own custom Harry Potter costume, and who has a strange love for anything hot pink...yeah real mature there Dar." He punctuated each point with flick t his brother's temple making Darren giggle and look annoyed at the same time.

Darren pretended to look hurt but he was laughing and nodding affirmatively along with his brother because he knew as well as I did that it was all true.

My mind wandered to this past Christmas when I was confronted with Dar's obsession for pink...seeing his fuchsia bed sheets in his room at his parents. I thought back on the first few weeks Dar lived with me and we would have movie marathons., ironically most of the time it did indulge in our _mutual _love for Disney flicks and when in doubt... Harry Potter

Then my mind went south thinking about the first time Darren showed me his Hogwarts robes. We had a lot of fun that night if I remember correctly role playing. Darren the clueless Griffyndor and me the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. That was the night I found out about Darren's little teacher kink, but that wasn't a story for anywhere except our own bedroom. It was also definitely not a thought to be thinking about when I was sitting with my boyfriends brother, because explaining my arousal would be awkward at best.

"Chris...you in there somewhere man...where'd you go?"

"Yeah yeah...ahem...sorry what were you saying?" I was a little red in the face and devilish grin on Dar's face was unmistakable...he knew where my mind went.

"Ha ok Chris I was asking if you wanted to hear about some of the more interesting escapades that Dar got into in high school and college?".

I perked up, giving Chuck my full attention, before nodding gratefully for the juicy story offering. Darren groaned, "God I'm so dead."

"Not yet little brother...not yet..now there was this one time..."

I don't think that I had ever had a more pleasant meal with two people in a long time...especially when one of those people was someone I had only met that day.

XXXX

(DPOV)

The early dinner with Chuck had gone well...very well I should say. I always knew that my brother and Chris would get along and I hadn't planned on them meeting this way but it was a welcome surprise indeed. Thankfully Chuck had been kind and left some of the more interesting stories that he was privy to out of today's conversation and mostly talked about our childhood growing up in San Fran. I would have to watch myself when I introduced him to Joey and the rest of my college friends because _they_ held onto most of my more interesting adventure stories which would leave me beet red with embarrassment.

After leaving the restaurant, and him driving us back to the hotel, Chuck excused himself saying he had to go prepare for tonight's show, saying he was ultimately sorry that he couldn't come see ours tonight...not that he could get tickets for lack of trying. Part of me was sad because I wanted to show him how much Glee had changed me as a performer...and to show him how beautiful Chris was in performance mode. Chris literally stole the show whenever he was on stage and part of me was proud and jealous of the man that I loved every time I witnessed that. One day I will get Chuck out to see that...one day.

We hugged goodbye and I relished in the embrace of my older brother not really knowing when I would actually have enough free time this summer to see him again. Chris hugged Chuck too which surprised me but it seemed that both were comfortable with the exchange and it put a huge smile on my face...one that had pretty much been there the entire afternoon.

"Take care of him Chris. Keep him out of trouble." Chuck playfully warned Chris as I rolled my eyes at my brother's protectiveness, secretly loving that he cared so much.

"That's a full time job Chuck...but I will."

We both hugged again, before Chuck smacked me on the back of the head, "Next time let's not leave it so long between visits k?"

"Okay...text me. Have a great show."

"You too. Both of you..bye." He climbed back in his car and took off.

It was only for a millisecond but I felt sad knowing my brother was gone yet again. We got along as kids but we drifted when we were teenagers, Chuck being older than me got annoyed by his hyperactive younger brother. It wasn't until we were both truly young adults where we both seemed to be happy and comfortable in each others company again. Mom always said that we were buddies when we were younger and that one day we'd be friends. I never knew what she meant by that but now seeing him and I grown up I can understand the analogy...our relationship just matured and we were thankful for one another now. I missed him more than I had originally thought.

Chris seemed to pick up on my fraction of sadness as he looped his hand in mine, "You'll see him soon. I'll make sure of it." Chris always had this uncanny ability to sense what was wrong with me just be reading my body language.

"Thanks baby. Let's go upstairs hmm?" Chris smiled but raised his eyebrow in mock consideration

"If I do, will my virtue me safe?" _I love you Chris, you sarcastic ass._

"Um I think I shattered your virtue sweetie...long ago...not to mention this morning." Chris tried to keep a serious face but burst out laughing despite himself.

"True...I'm not complaining baby but we really don't have time for anything." Chris turned with me and headed towards the elevator as he checked his watch.

I glanced at mine, seeing now that time had seemingly gotten away from us at our early dinner. We were due at the theatre in an hour and I still needed to confirm everything with Karyn.

We stepped into the empty elevator, pressing 11 as we did, and I lightly pushed Chris back against the wall. I leaned into him and placed a chaste kiss to his neck, tasting the sweet saltiness that was Chris.

"I can be quick." I licked up to the shell of his ear and I felt his breath hitch as he grabbed both of my hips simultaneously.

"Mmmm Dar...I don't know...we really don't have time.."

I growled into his neck before biting down a little rougher than intended.

"Well if you didn't look and taste so fucking fantastic we wouldn't be having this discussion..."

A noise between a groan and a growl escaped Chris' lips as he reached up with one hand and grasped my hair tightly before bringing our lips and hips together.

"Fuck Dar...you just...you really know how to push my buttons don't you?"

I kissed and nipped down his jawline very very slowly feeling Chris turn into a puddle against me.

"Give me time and I will push all of your buttons." He moaned again throwing his head back against the wall with a thud as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

I pulled him down the hall in a hurry, neither of us saying anything as I all but dragged him to our hotel room door. I reached with my other hand to swipe the key card and Chris pulled himself flush behind me and I could feel his hardened length against me.

"Dar...please open the damn door before I die out here..." The hot breath on my neck and his warm body against my back was making me start to lose my focus. After swiping the card for like four or five times Chris' insistence was reaching a new height. He grabbed the card from me and swiped it once, the click and affirming green light allowed us access as we stumbled into the room still holding each other close.

Once the door was closed I shifted spots with him and pushed him against the door and attacked his lips which were deliciously swollen already.

"Fuck Dar...we...oh god...we have to hurry...fuck!" I ground against him punctuating each of his words with a flourished thrust. I pulled my shirt over my head before doing the same to him. I knew we were short on time and I knew that this was going to be cutting it close but god I needed...well to fuck my boyfriend stupid right now was that too much to ask?

Chris was past the point of arguing the fact and if the neediness in his breathing as he reached to undo my pants were any indication I could tell this was going to be hot and messy. Our mouths never separated as my tongue glided intently with his as we basically continued to dry fuck against the door.

"Pants...Dar...take them the fuck off now!"

I really shouldn't have been so turned on my Chris' bitchy vulgarity but I was; painfully so. We had given up on breathing, never wanting our mouths to separate as we yanked at each others pants and boxers off in unison.

Once our clothes were shed I wrapped my arms around his torso and lifted. This was a move we had perfected with much practise. He wrapped his arms and legs around my mid-rift as I carried him away from the door. The closeness of our bodies and our cocks flush and firm against one another was a feeling that despite this practise never ceased to weaken my knees.

"Shower?" I asked in-between the bites and harsh kisses that Chris was placing down my collarbone and shoulder.

"Shower...fuck D I want you so bad." I basically pushed the door open with more force than necessary, the thud it created caused Chris to squeak at my forcefulness. I placed him down in front of the shower stall and before I could blink he was over turning the water on. I could feel my pupils darkening even more as he bent over to adjust the temperature, feeling all the remaining heat in my body move south. I reached into the bag on the bathroom sink and fished around for a second before coming across one of the many bottles of lube we had scattered around the suite. _Hey what can I say...I wanted to be prepared for just such an occasion._

I sauntered back over to him and grabbed him around the waist turning him rather harshly so he was facing me. His usual azure eyes were still sparkling as they always did but they were laced with pure want and god I needed to give everything I had. He stepped back into the shower pulling me in by my wrist until I was completely flush against him.

"_Nnnngh Darren please_..." I looked down at his swollen and purpling member and I could see it weeping with precum already. I kissed him quickly but passionately as he raised both of his hands to my hair, tugging it away from his mouth and pushing me to my knees without saying a word. Chris was a occasional dominant top but I loved it when he was the pushy bottom. I loved that he controlled me like this even as I topped...these were our favourite rolls.

My knees hit the hard tub as I was brought face to face with his throbbing cock. Still holding the lube in my hand I leaned forward and engulfed him in my mouth, not bothering to take the time to even tease him.

"_Uugh Dar_! I love your mouth." He kept his hands in my hair as I allowed him to guide himself in and out of my mouth as I lubed my fingers and tempted and teased his ass with them. The noises and moans that Chris produced always surprised me and even excited me more as I breached my fingers through his hole, already starting with two. He thrashed against the intrusion and bucked his hips into my mouth, pushing deeper down my throat. I sped up my fingers, willing myself to speed up the stretching because I wanted to just bury myself in Chris now if not sooner.

I inserted the third finger quickly feeling his muscles relax around me as he continued to bob my head around him for me. I was completely under his control in one area while I held on the control over the other and the mix of pleasures was blinding.

Before he could warn me Chris' stomach clenched as I flicked my index finger finding his prostate and he literally screamed, "FUCK DAR!"

He came in my mouth with so much force that I almost choked. He pulled out of my mouth immediately and reached down and stroked himself through his own orgasm, spilling his remainder on my face. I stayed knelt in front of him, pulling my fingers out of him watching as his cum covered my chin and mouth. This was new.

The look on Chris' face was something between sheer orgasmic bliss and something else...something almost feral. He released his now sensitive dick and looked down at me, the water from the shower still brushing our sides as the stall filled with steam. He pulled me up, a little unsteady on his own legs, but with enough forcefulness that I could've sworn was impossible.

He leaned forward and licked lightly at my chin, cleaning some of himself off my face. _Oh my god that's hot._ Chris licked and sucked the remainder off my face as I stared in wonder of the incredibly sexy man in front of me.

I couldn't take it any longer. I drove into him drinking in the taste of Chris' mouth, his tongue and his cum.

"Fuck baby...do you know how hot you are?"

Chris groaned as I bit down on his neck leaving an angry looking mark that he would chastise me for later.

"Darren stop talking and fuck me already?" he panted. Not being needed to be asked twice I turned him around and bent him over slightly so that the water was cascading down his back and his hands were bracing against the wall in front of him.

"You want me baby?" I rubbed up his spine as I lined myself up, stroking his back lovingly but with enough force to keep him bent over for me.

"_God yes...fuck me now Dar pleee...Ah Fuck_!" I buried myself to the hilt, not bothering with any more lube, nor stilling to allow him to adjust. I pulled out again feeling the delicious drag down my cock before slamming back into him pushing him a little more forward than before.

"Aaahhh D right there!" I looked down and saw that Chris was pretty much hard again and I smiled fiendishly that I could do this to him.

"What baby?...right...THERE?" I pushed into him roughly at the same angle and Chris nearly fell over from the stimulation. His breath was short just as mine was as I continually hit the same spot over and over again. He dropped one of his hands from the wall to brace it on his knee and I could feel his body losing its fight with gravity, so I stilled my movements as I stopped deep within him.

Chris was breathing so heavily as he tried to speak, " Dar...what the..._fuck._.._move dammit_!" I just chuckled but stayed still even as he tried to move back against me, trying to fuck himself on my dick. I wanted to try something. I flexed my body ever so slightly, feeling my cock twitch inside him. The movement was small but the effect was instantaneous. The light brush of the tip of my cock over his prostate had him writhing against my ever tightening grip. I pulled him so that he was standing almost completely straight, flush against my chest as I flexed again.

Chris was groaning obscenely as he tried to wiggle out of grasp craving for more friction as I saw his cock leaking again.

"_Dar please...fuck_!" I repeated my motions, flexing but barely moving,as I bit down on his neck as I held his hips still. He tried to reach down and grab his own cock again but I reached out and grabbed it pulling it back to my chest holding it like a vice.

"You are going to come from this alone Chris...do you understand?" Chris moaned loudly as I flexed again but he said nothing.

"Do. You. Understand?" I flexed on each word, using all my resolve to not come as I felt his walls started to clench around me. Chris was panting utterly lost in his own sensations but manage a weak "yes".

I bit down on my already harsh looking hickey, "What was that Chris... I couldn't hear you?"

I surprised him by thrusting in this position which was very difficult, and that was it for him. He came all over himself and the shower floor.

"_Fuck fuck Dar oh god...aahh...fuuuccckk!_" He was clenching so hard I had to hold my breath not to follow him over the edge. _I wasn't done with him yet._

I stayed unmoving for what had to be a good five minutes, as I felt him settle and literally turn to jelly. His hands were limp against his chest where I held them and his weight was becoming more noticeable as I had to start holding him up. He leaned his head back against my shoulder and if it weren't for his still very erratic breathing I could have sworn he blacked out.

"_Dar_..." the sound of his voice reawakened the desire and reminder that I was buried in him and on instinct I thrust gently. Chris all but screamed at the over sensation he had to be feeling but his voice betrayed him as nothing came out.

"Baby...are you ok?" Chris laughed breathlessly as he leaned forward on his own accord and braced himself against the wall again.

"God yes I'm fucking fantastic Dar...I just can't...fuck I can't seem to hold m-myself up." I groaned at the movement and realized that the lack of movement before had seriously neglected my own cock. I pushed again inside him experimentally and Chris tightened and moaned at the movement but almost fell forward. I reached over and grabbed both of his elbows, pulling him tighter into me as he rested his hands on his knees.

"Oh god Chris...you feel so good."

"Hold onto me please...shit... just fuck me Dar. My body is yours...just..." His voice trail off with a sense of exhaustion and desperation. I felt my head swim at the admission and I was so turned on that I thought I may die if I didn't get myself off at this point.

I pulled out and slammed in again as I held Chris in place at his elbows. This new spin on a familiar angle was doing crazy things to me and apparently to Chris because with each new thrust Chris' moans got louder again. I fell into a steady rhythm using more force with each movement as I fazed in and out of the moment. It was like I was a seasoned runner in a marathon...keeping pace instead of sprinting to the finish line. I tried to control my breathing...remembering what I had tried to teach myself about prolonging my climax. Time be damned...I wanted to fuck Chris for as long as possible and if the noises he was making were any indication then he was on board with my train of thought.

We were both pruned and the steam was overwhelming in the bathroom now because I wasn't really sure of anything never mind how much time I stayed there slamming into my boyfriend. His ass was pink from the constant force and the water falling down his back left red marks from the heat in their wake.

I was getting close and I didn't think I could hold off any longer. The feel of Chris around me and the closeness of our bodies was getting to be too much. I was all but holding his entire body weight up including my own and it was becoming more and more difficult to sustain.

On a whim I let go of one of his elbows hoping that he would be able to stay upright, and when he did I snaked my hand around to test my theory...yep Chris was hard for the third time and I couldn't contain the smile on my face.

I reached over and grabbed his dick and began pumping it in time with my thrusts.

"Fuck Dar...oh god oh god_ GOD!_..." My thrusts turned spasmodic and I jerked him off feverishly, even faster than I was thrusting.

"You're gonna come for me again Chris...I'm not letting go until you do."

With a mumbled cry that's exactly what he did. He clenched down on my cock for the second time tonight and the third time in total as he whimpered against my thrusts. That was all it took...I let go. I had been holding it for so long that I choked out a pleasurable sob against his back as I came deep inside him. I shook from the force of my orgasm as I all but collapsed on my panting boyfriend, who was already having trouble standing and my extra weight wasn't helping.

I pulled out of him and looked down at his abused hole and sighed. I hope he can walk after that.

I pulled Chris to me after turning him around in my arms bracing myself against the opposite wall.

"I love you Chris." He kissed me very lazily through hazy eyes, "I love you too Dar."

We turned off the shower and helped dry each other off in silence. Tenderly we dried our sensitive bodies, kissing each other frequently on the lips between pats. Once were we dry I gently led him towards the bedroom and settled down beside him, wrapping my arms lightly around his torso as I did.

"Hmmm Happy Birthday Chris."

Chris snickered in his throat, "Thanks...ha ha seriously where did you learn that kind of control...or that particular...uh technique from?"

I must have turned red because he turned to face me in our embrace.

"Uh well the technique as it were was something I read somewhere online...and the stamina thing...well aside from the fact that we seem to have copious quantities of sex..I've also been trying to focus outwardly on my breathing..guess its a tantric thing."

"You've been practicing tantra? Why Is that insanely hot?" I laughed at him and placed a small kiss to his nose.

"It's hot because I just had you squirming and coming like 3 times because of my 'research'...that's why."

He hummed in response and snuggled closer, "I'm glad you got me a sex god for my birthday."

I laughed because anything I said then would have just been self serving. I was just glad that I could make him feel so good...the 3 times thing was just for my own personal record. As we drifted off smiling I forgot where we were and just allowed sleep to take us, but I felt like I was forgetting something.

_Stupid post-coital brain...meh I'll think about it later._

XXXX

Why was I hearing Bruce Springsteen in my head? Hey don't get me wrong I loved the boss but...THE BOSS! Shit that was my phone...RYAN!

I jumped out of bed shaking Chris as I did when I found my phone on the ground beside my earlier discarded pants..._Ryan (The Boss) calling...shit!_

"Hello?" I grabbed my underwear as I saw Chris sitting up confused and looking a little sore and debauched...he looked beautiful.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE CENTRE A HALF HOUR AGO! THE STAGE HANDS AND ZAC ARE LOOSING THEIR SHIT!"

"Fuck I'm sorry Ryan we over slept...we'll be over in a few minutes."

"DAMMIT DAR I'M NOT EVEN ON TOUR WITH YOU GUYS AND I'M GETTING CALLS LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTRE ABOUT MY KIDS BEING M.I.A...dammit guys."

"We're so sorry...we're on our way, we just have to get to the car."

"NO need. I sent a car its waiting downstairs..get down there NOW!"

"Ok ok we're going. Sorry again." Ryan sighed on the other end of the phone and his tone changed.

"Look I get it Dar but can you keep your hands off Chris long enough to get you AND him to the show on time? I mean we've got this whole surprise for him tonight too. Karyn's been losing her wig over not hearing from you."

_Shit. Chris' family._

"Fuck."

"Now now watch your mouth young man...I talked to her..its all settled. I'll meet you after the show alright?"I exhaled the breath I was holding feeling a wave of relief wash over me.

"Thank you...thank you so much." I was gonna kiss that man the next time I saw him.

"Besides...you still have some time to get there..I just don't want two of my boys looking like sex fanatics on stage ok?" I laughed at the change in pace this conversation was going.

"Ok thanks boss. I'll talk to you soon...and thanks again."

"Yeah yeah kid...get some clothes on yourselves. Bye."

He hung up and I looked around the room, for some reason thinking that Mr. Murphy somehow had cameras everywhere and knew what was going on at all times.

I took that opportunity to look over at Chris who was already almost dressed and looking mostly presentable.

"We're dead aren't we Dar ?...Come on gets some pants on!" There's that pushy bottom I know.

"No we're not dead...not yet but you're right...let's get moving."

I dressed in record time, throwing on whatever I was wearing earlier as I grabbed my bag and hotel card and ran out the door. We ran through the hotel, getting puzzled looks from people in the lobby before spotting the limo and diving in.

Only once we got in did we look at each other. Our breathing was ragged yet again and our clothes looked a little worse for the wear. Chris' neck was peppered with little bruises from earlier and my hair had taken on its own time zone it was so poofy.

We burst out laughing at the predicament we had gotten ourselves into. I kissed him sweetly as we pulled into the Honda Centre, "So much for me making it quick huh?"

He laughed at me as he reciprocated the kiss, "Yeah ooops. Ha! You better hope that I can still pull of Single Ladies tonight with my ass being this sore!"

I pulled him out of the car saying, "Ha ya...oooops." We stepped back into the warm spring air only to hear an angry voice of the lead stage hand, "Christopher! Darren! Get your butts in here...double time let's go!"

Time was really not on our side tonight.

XXXX

(CPOV)

I had asked everyone that day to not send me birthday texts or calls because I wanted the day with Darren and hell...they would see me that night. I was shocked to not hear from my parents or Hannah though. Maybe they thought I was too busy, I decided that I'd call them after the show.

We had both made our way through wardrobe and some lengthy make up on my part before we were presentable.

Everyone was relentless in making fun of our appearance when we got there. There were giggles and approving slaps on the back from almost everyone. Amber and Di were teasing me and Mark and Chord were over congratulating Darren on my slight limp.

_Not funny guys._

Thankfully we had to start, so the teasing was kept to a minimum; but they warned me that tonight they were taking me out and I would need to spill all the details.

The performance went well as always...Heather was the only one to make a birthday comment during the show during the Klaine skit.

The only time I felt out of sorts was trying to grind during Single Ladies. As expected my body reminded me of today's previous activities but I tried to reign in my thoughts because a boner wasn't very professional even if I was grinding obscenely on stage.

Darren seemed overly nervous during most of the night...especially when we started the final number of the evening. Amber was belting out the final notes to 'Somebody To Love' and the crowd went nuts as usual. We took our bows and received the love from the crowd when I heard a familiar voice over the mic.

"Ok everyone I hope you liked the show!" Darren stopped and let the crowd play to his every word. _Such a scene stealer._

"Well as you all probably know its our man Chris' 21st birthday...soooo." He walked over to me and grabbed my hand on stage...in front of thousands of people, "I thought it would be nice for all of us...and that means you too...to sing Happy Birthday to him!"

Oh god Darren no! NO! I hated being the centre of attention like this.

I think I changed to every shade of red as Darren, the herd and thousands of people said happy birthday to me. It was a very sweet gesture and if I didn't love him so much I would've killed him for it.

After the song I bowed and thanked everyone before getting picked up by Mark and Chord and carried off stage giggling.

"Now the party start's baby!" Mark chanted at me as he set me down back stage.

"Ok ok relax babe." Everyone else attacked me with hugs as we made our way backstage to get changed but I couldn't find Darren anywhere. I guess he went ahead without me.

After changing into clean and much more comfortable clothes that were picked our for me by one Amber Riley, I met up with Mark to walk down to the car that would take us out for the evening. Something was up...I could tell. Even if Mark was great at keeping secrets I knew him too well...way to well for him to keep something from me.

Try as I might I couldn't get him to break but my questioning changed when I saw that we were back at the hotel.

"What are we doing back here? I thought we were going out?"

"Patience Colfer." He pecked me on the cheek and nudged me out of the car and into the lobby again without saying much more. This worried me...silent Mark was a dangerous Mark if experience had taught me anything.

"Where are we going?" He huffed at the air out of his lungs as we stopped in front of a door and before I could ask yet again what the fuck we were doing here he opened the door. I was met with complete blackness until the lights came on and I was met with a roaring "SURPRISE!" ringing throughout the crowd.

Mark kissed my cheek and pushed me forward, "Surprise babe. Happy birthday."

I think I resembled a fish because I couldn't close my mouth out of shock...everyone was there. The whole cast, Theo (Lea's other half), Ryker, Curt, Titus, Jon whom all still looked weird to me without their Warbler garb on. They all hugged me leaving me little choice but to feel like crying. Groff came out of now where then with a petite blond on his arm that I recognized as Kristen.

"John, Kristen oh my god guys!" John hugged me lightly pecking me on the cheek before I got assaulted around my waist from the little blonde. I loved this woman and everyone knew how obsessed I was with her so the fact that she came to my birthday was enough to push me over the edge...I started to cry.

"Chris what's wrong honey?"

"Ha nothing...I just can't believe you guys all came."

"Of course we did sweetie c'mon there are more people you have to say hi to birthday boy."

She grabbed me by the hand and started shifting through the crowd which was much thicker than I thought it was initially.

Then a tall blonde and a curly haired brunette came into view...no it couldn't be.

"Jane honey..." The curly haired woman who I recognized immediately to be Lara poked Jane in the side turning her around in my direction.

"Chris kiddo. Happy birthday!" She pulled me into a huge hug which I took gratefully.

"Thanks Jane. Hi Lara...I can't believe you're both here...this is really amazing. I'm kinda overwhelmed right now."

"Hey don't look at me Chris...there's a lot more for you tonight so I've been told. Finish the rounds and come back and chat later ok?" I nodded hugging them both this time before Kristen lead me around the room again. Matt had flown in to surprise me even though he was currently on his own tour and Jayma was chatting amicably with him before hugging me hello as well. Max nearly scared the wits out of me by picking me up in a bear hug when I wasn't looking.

"Shit Max oh my god hi!" Once he put me down I hugged him back before he handed me a shot.

"Here drink this...you'll feel better." I downed it gratefully for the change in sensation before noticing it tasted like crap..._uuugh whiskey really Max?_

"Hey hey Max...I was supposed to give him the first shot." I looked up to see Ryan, _Ryan?,_ walking towards me with a superior smirk on his face. He placed his arm around me and pecked me on the cheek.

"Hey kid..surprised?"

"Um just a little...I should've known that you would be behind this." Ryan laughed at my sarcasm and squeezed my shoulder, "Ha no no this wasn't my doing. I had a hand in planning it but this was all your little hobbit's idea."

"My what...oh Darren! Wait where is he by the way?"

"He'll be along in a bit but first I have a few little surprises of my own. Harry...yo techno wiz hit it!"

The room plunged into darkness before a projection showed up on the blank wall beside us. The fear I had melted away when a very familiar face graced the screen: my grandmother. If I hadn't cried yet, I did now as I heard her speak.

"Christopher...hi everyone! Ok I will keep this brief. Happy Birthday Chris. You know that I'm so unbelievably proud of you and these friends and co-workers of yours were so sweet putting this together for you. I hope you have a great birthday and I know your grandfather would be proud of you too. I love you and try and take some time and come see your grandmother one of these days will ya? Oh and bring that cute boyfriend of yours...ok I won't embarrass you anymore. Take care Christopher and I'll be seeing you."

Her image went away and I felt Ryan lightly squeeze my shoulders as someone beside me, oh Lea, grabbed my hand. The screen lit up again, this time with a different image, Indina. _Holy fuck!_

"Hi Chris! I wish I could have come but I couldn't get away. Ryan said that I could leave a message here for you so here it goes. You are unbelievable Chris. You are a genuinely kind and loving soul and I can say that I really have been changed for good...because I know you. I know I know its incredibly cheesy but hey...I'm not good with improve. We love you Chris. Happy birthday." With that she blew a kiss at the screen.

Kristen was bouncing beside me as I soaked in the message from her friend.

The next person was someone I knew well: Gwenyth.

"Hi honey! Happy 21st! I wish I could be there to party with you but mom duty calls! I'll see you in New York in a few weeks so until then have a blast and drink one for me." She winked at the camera and as the screen went black I sorta hoped that was the end because my heart couldn't take anymore...then Darren appeared on screen; _oh shit._

"Is this thing on...oh it is..ok here we go. Hi baby! Surprise!" Dar waved his hands in mock jazz hands mode and it was another of his 'your gay is showing' moments.

"Chris happy birthday. Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret like this from you...geez do you know how hard it was for me to get away and film this...well anyway I won't ramble too much because if I know me I would have said how much I love you and happy birthday to you numerous times today." He wiggled his eyebrows and I nearly died of embarrassment.

"Well Chris we all love you and I wanted to show how many people think you're as amazing as I do...so without further ado I will leave you with my final surprise of the night. Drum roll please.." Then the screen went blank and the lights came back on.

"Hi Chris!" I turned around to see my dad and mom standing behind me with a very exuberant Hannah beside them with her arms stretched out wide waiting for a hug.

"Hannah!" I grabbed her into a huge hug and held her for all I was worth. She was here..oh my god what the?

I pulled away and looked at her confused and then back to my parents. "Mom, dad..what the..how did you...when?"

Everyone around me laughed as I looked dumbfounded. Thankfully my mom spoke up as I scooped Han into another hug.

"Happy birthday Christopher. Surprise! Yes this was all Darren's doing. He called us and told us about the party...oh and got us tickets to the show..."

"Wait you guys saw the show?"

"Ya...Dar got us box seats so Han could come..." I looked at my sister who was looking at me like I was some sort of god or something.

"Ya it was sooo cool Chris. I got a foam finger and everything! Dar Bear came up and gave me a tshirt and stuff. It was totally awesome!" Oh god Darren was rubbing off on my sister too now.

"Yeah Christopher those were some...umm..interesting dance moves you've got there.."

_Oh god. Single Ladies._

"Uh can we pretend you didn't say that and just enjoy the party? What do you say Han?"

"Yaaayyyy!` She was bouncing as Ryan signalled Harry to start the music.

The party was in full swing an hour later and I had already had quite a few drinks. It was then that I noticed two things: one my family had to get going so they could get Han home and secondly I still hadn't seen Darren. Leaving the latter as another worry I allowed myself to cry as I said goodbye to my dad, mom and Hannah. I guess I was a slightly emotional drunk.

"Bye Chris. Have a great tour. Call us ok? Oh and when you find Darren...thank him for us."

"I will mom. Thank you for coming. I'll call you later. Love you."

With a sad smile I watched them leave before Ryan and Jane joined my side.

"Hey C, now that the minor has left I have another little surprise for you. " Jane gestured towards the other side of the room where a small amount of laughter was coming from. Once the crowd parted Ryan, Jane and I walked in that general direction where I saw what they had done.

In front of me was a giant cake It was bright blue and as I inspected it closer it had sea monkeys drawn on it. _Oh my god Darren really...you got me a sea monkey cake?_

"Did you guys get me a stripper because honestly you know I'm taken...even though I do appreciate random male nudity...Ryan this was your doing wasn't it?"

"Just shut up and blow out the candle Chris."

I walked over to the massive cake which was at least half the size of me...worried when the Chippendale was going to jump out at me. I blew out the candle to roaring applause only to still be shocked when someone did jump out of the cake sending streamers and glitter everywhere.

There was Darren wearing something completely inappropriate but no less fucking sexy. He was clad in leather pants and a black silk shirt that was completely open revealing the chest and abs that I loved so much.

Chord chucked him a mic as I stood there gawking at my boyfriend.

"Happy birthday baby...I know you liked your surprises but I figured that I would surprise you once more. You like my outfit? Am I a worthy gift?" He turned around on the spot slowly, leaving his ass facing me for a little longer than needed.

I made an oddly high pitched noise that was supposed to be a yes but it came out garbled. Ryan was laughing beside me as Darren stepped down the back of the cake.

He started singing Happy Birthday in an obscenely suggestive manner as he all but strutted towards me . My eyes raked over him as he finished the song and stopped right in front of me.

"Happy 21st. I love you." I launched myself at the undeniably gorgeous man in front of me and attacked his lips with my own.

The crowd cheered loudly as I dove and memorized the taste and feel of Darren. He pulled away shortly after I snaked my hands around his torso, loving the feel of his warm skin on my hands.

"Easy baby...later. Now we party. Harry, Kev bring the noise."

We danced and mingled our way through the night. Darren not saying much but he merely allowed me to move him around the crowd like a piece of art to show off. He placed kisses down my neck and smiled at me non stop throughout the night. We had so much fun and we both got progressively drunker. It turned out to be one of the best parties I had ever been to and it was all because of this glorious man on my arm. _What did I ever do to deserve him_?

As we made our way out of the hall, all of us stumbling a little, the sign of a great party, we said our final good-nights. Mark kissed me goodnight maybe a little too enthusiastically and Dar had to pull us apart. Mark giggled apologizing before planting one on Dar himself causing him to blush furiously.

"Oh stop it man. You know you liked it!...fucking hot pants by the way...get some Colfer. See you in the morning!"

Darren and I retreated to our room, giggling about the night events and shaking our heads at the return of Momo, and collapsed into one another once we reached the bed.

"What did I do to de-deserve you?" asked Darren._ Apparently he had the hiccoughs_.

"We deserve each other...now shut up and kiss me."

He did and before we got lost in the kiss I pulled away.

"You know that was pretty mean of you embarrassing me like that..looking all hot like that. How was I supposed to control my body's reaction to you in front of our friends?"

"Oh you know you liked it...would you have rather me not wear the leather pants?" he asked innocently raising his eyebrows.

"Oh no the pants are fucking fantastic but the only place they belong right now is one the floor."

Darren smiled and leaned back into me kissing me for all he was worth.

**Best. Birthday. Ever.**

XXXX

(DPOV)

The tour continued without much incident. We had a lot of fun despite being exhausted and Chris was insistent about going out as much as possible because he said it was something he missed out on during the last tour. Then we both spent time trying to organize our schedules, him with SBL shooting soon and me having my album recording soon and my solo shows after the tour. We were getting insanely busy.

As fun as the random nights out were, and as gratifying as it was to get work done, the greatest thing that was happening during the tour were the nights in the hotel where we would spend our time talking about our skit the next day. Since I was told that Ryan wanted us to have creative freedom to improve during our skits, Chris decided to try and get me to break character during the skit. It had become a thing with us...Chris acting out and trying with all his creativity and might to get me to break Blaine's cool exterior.

It was becoming increasingly difficult because his creativity seemed to spawn this evil but entertaining side and it only egged me on to level the playing fields but not showing any weakness.

He almost had me in Toronto, telling me that our first born was going to be named after that city or when he tried to convince me that his stripper name was Ontario.

It wasn't until we were sitting on a plane heading to the UK that I figured out what would really settle this argument of ours: I had to surprise him with the one thing that he would never let me do. ( And no it wasn't wearing a different blazer).

Oh I would so win this. I looked over at Chris who was sound asleep leaning against Dianna, he won't know what hit him.

**Oh my god I did it! 9,000+ words plus...I am pretty proud of this chapter; there was a lot going on but it covered what I wanted. Please please please review and send me your thoughts. I love these guys and come on I deserve some reviews just because I haven't written crisscolfer smut in a while. See you soon kids...hope you loved it :D Ta!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Important*** **A/N: Even though this sequel is just getting started as it were I am going to end this here. I love that everyone has fallen for my AU versions of these guys and I would love nothing more than for this to be true but alas it is not.**

**I had a brain fart recently that would allow me to finish this story on a good note and it will take this chapter, and probably a small epilogue to finish it so that is exactly what I want to do.**

**Don't fret if you do like the crisscolferisms that I put out because I am starting a new one at the beginning of the 3rd season of Glee...I have it planned already and it will be "Totally Awesome!" sorry...couldn't resist.**

**So here's the last full chapter and because I have made you wait so long for this I am including the epilogue with it...I hope you love, like, favourite, review, smile, laugh...whatever...b/c I just want you guys to love these guys as much as I do.**

**Also, the events here are not quite as they happened but close...I just made them my own. hehehe**

**Did I mention to review? LOL**

Chapter 4 – Beginning of the End: Know that every word is true.

(CPOV)

"Commemorative plates Chris? Really? I mean you don't think we're taking this thing too far?" Honestly I thought this was kind of fun. Kind of like craft time with Klaine. Oh my god I should anonymously post that on Tumblr. "Klaine Krafts". Ha! The fangirls and fanboys would go mental for that. Unfortunately my daydream was cut short when Darren picked up a plate and hucked it at me after writing something on it.

"There ya go honey. I contributed to our craft time." I looked at the plate which read : I am a plate. Weeeeee, with Darren's signature.

"As much as you were trying for annoying honey...that's perfect. Your fans know your special and this is so you."

We had been bantering at one another since we arrived in the UK...well bitching at each other was more like it. Ever since my birthday things had gotten tense..like we were moving towards an impasse or something. No don't worry we were still very much in love and there was nothing that we wanted more than to me together but...we were getting on each others nerves.

Rooming with him was always great, hell we were used to it and it was comforting but there seemed to be a big gay elephant in the room whenever I would be on the phone with anyone from the Struck By Lightening Crew, which was a lot. I understood Darren's unease because I wasn't really there for him recently and the strain of being on the road for months now was starting to take its toll on everyone. Dar and I were used to, and thrived on the busy schedule but as of late it had been fucking up our relationship. I knew that as soon as we were done touring I had to get my ass back to America and start filming and the chance to sight-see and spend time with my boyfriend was minimal if not nonexistent.

Darren would try and basically beg me to push the shoot back another week, saying I was the fucking star, writer and producer, didn't I have any say? Well of course I had a say but there was no choice. I had to be back in LA ready to shoot with the rest of Glee at the beginning of August..so there was no where to push anything back to. Darren would grumble, I would get overly hot about the subject saying we both knew this summer was going to be difficult and then fights would start. They were never anything big but I for one was getting tired of dealing with these emotional swings on both of our parts.

It was also incredibly hard to not tell Darren I was planning something behind his back, a surprise of sorts.

I was using what little free time I had left trying to plan it to the letter, using the excuse that I was trying to come up with another hair-brained scheme for our skits. Thankfully he bought it..for now that is. I hated lying to him. It wasn't much really, just ordering something and getting it delivered without him noticing, but the final act as it were was a huge deal for me. The hardest part was getting everyone else in the cast plus Ryan to know about it and make sure Darren didn't find out. The herd were so happy when they found out what I was doing for Dar and with their support maybe I would have enough guts to get this done. Also with roaming charges being what they were I was cringing internally at the thought of my phone bill...it was all worth it. THIS is all worth.

Between Ash, Mark, Chord and Lea I was on the phone messaging them constantly and mostly because they were trying to talk me into finishing the surprise as planned. Basically, they were keeping me from chickening out.

I was nervous. Nervous about my surprise for him and what it meant, nervous about my movie shoot, and nervous because I was literally going to be away from Dar for weeks after the tour and I wanted everything to be back to normal with us by then. God I hoped my plan went off as planned.

I was going to ask Darren to marry me.

(DPOV)

After some fun but some embarrassing skits, making for some great concerts nonetheless, I started to dwell on my life. I had an amazing job doing what I loved. I had a fantastic boyfriend who was currently driving me crazy but I loved him still. I had awesome friends and I was doing a sort of solo tour in the next few weeks while topping off my long delayed album. I would also be making a my film debut in Imogene shortly with the filming starting in the late summer/early fall. Life was pretty good but why did I feel like something was missing? I had more than I thought I would ever really achieve but I felt like something needed to be completed; something just needed to happen so that my life could be prefect.

Why was a searching for perfection when what I had was pretty damn perfect? I wanted the fairy tale I suppose...

XXXX

Between tiaras and Likes Irish Boys t-shirts I was about done with Chris' insanity. I mean I was down with whatever crazed lunacy came out of that beautiful boy's mind but I had to say it was insane the lengths he was going to, to get me to crack. Our little games of "whom can out do whom" was getting a little...tired, I guess is the right way of putting it. I figured I would just kiss him to shut him up one night and then his argument would be therefore invalid. I would win the bet and then the silliness would stop and I would be claimed a victor. But people we so used to seeing us kiss would it have the same effect? Maybe they would freak because we were Klaine instead of just ourselves? Maybe I was over thinking this and I should just focus my energy on Chris' and my relationship and not our alter egos.

Even though the tour was rapidly coming to a close I could feel this ache in my gut that had me noticing that I would miss it terribly. The performances, the group commrodery, and the fact that I was going to be well...Chris-less for a month or so, was getting me down and agitated. That prospect was not what I wanted. Yeah...we had been bickering but it was basically only about our lack of time together once the tour was over..which was the problem I was facing now. It was a vicious circle. We both wanted to pursue our own projects, which meant time apart but then we didn't want time apart and our our joined successes meant that had to be. Hence once again, vicious circle.

I wanted Chris and I wanted him forever. That's when it hit me. I wanted to marry Chris. We were out and proud and had finally given ourselves to each other for the entire world to see and this was the only next logical step. I had given Chris that ring many months ago as a promise to take care of him and love him as long as he would have me. The fact that he had never taken it off his neck proved to me that I was right in my assessment. I never wanted to let him go; I wanted him as much as I was allowed to, and that's why we were fighting...I was worried that things would change if we were apart. Everyone knew we were together but there was still that worry in my mind...would he find or want someone better?

Maybe I will talk to Chris about this in detail when we have the one day to ourselves in the UK before he had to leave. Yes...I would talk to Chris about this.

Last show, Dublin, July 3rd, 2011

(Backstage)(CPOV)

"Dar? Dar? DARREN!"

"What?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Darren was fiddling with his Dalton blazer and tie as we tried to get ready for the start of the show. We had talked about the next skit and I told him that I wrote a little poem of sorts that I was going to read. I was trying to ask him if he was alright because he looked kinda of out of it. He seemed nervous about something and even though we had been talking through our arguments I felt that he was being extremely rude right now.

Darren was still staring off into space, "Earth to fucking Darren Criss! What's wrong with you?"

Dar's head popped up and glared at me, "Nothing."

"That's not nothing Dar, I know you, remember?" I was getting a little more pissed with every word. I hated it when he shut down like this and said nothing, we had to perform in like 10 minutes and this was the last thing I needed...I was going to propose today for fuck's sakes.

"Oh I know you know me Chris, but I just...I can't...talk about it now alright? Can we just drop it?"

"NO! We can't just drop it...spill damn it...I'm tired of this!"

"Tired of what exactly Colfer?"

"THIS! This Mr. Criss! I'm fucking tired of the arguing we've been doing recently, I'm tired of you never opening up anymore, I'm sick and fucking tired of the emotional basket cases that we are turning into recently and it seems to be only because we have different lives that will be tearing us away from one another...is that what this silent treatment is about? Is that why I can't get a straight answer out of you? DARREN FUCKING TALK TO ME...I LOVE YOU, CAN'T YOU JUST TALK TO ME!"

That's when Darren turned a new shade of red and dropped his head and I had never actually really shouted at Darren before and I regretted it immediately.

"Darren..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell I just...uurrrg this is so frustrating..just please.."

Darren held up his hand to shush me even through red rimmed eyes I could tell that he hadn't forgiven me for screaming at him.

"Shh, you want me to speak...then I will speak. I...I just...fuck Chris I love you so much. And I'm well...I'm worried."

I sighed and tried to sound calmer, "Worry about what D?" I knew calling him that always made him smile but it didn't work this time.

"I'm wor-woried that when ya know we're off doing our movies n'stuff...that well.."

"What Dar..please just tell me..."

"_Thatyouwillfindsomeoneelse._.."

"Huh? Say that again cuz it sounded like you think I will go looking for someone else?"

Darren dropped his head again and mumbled, "Yeah, I did."

I couldn't believe my ears. Darren was self conscious? About me? About our relationship? I just thought he was upset about our lack of time together; not about him losing me...that would never fucking happen!

I walked over to him and my expression was happy and sad at the same time. How could he ever think that I would let go of the best thing that ever happened to me?

I stood there in my red shirt, white vest and ridiculously tight pants and tried to calm my nerves as I cupped his cheek and raised his face to look at me.

"Baby? Why would you worry about that?" I tried to rub his cheekbone as he put his arms around my waist and we just stayed like that until Darren calmed a little and finally responded.

"I just...I just worry love. I worry that you'll finally realize that there's someone out there better than me for you. I worry that this life we're living is a dream and when you're not here with me I'll wake up. I just...I worry that my dream of wanting you forever will never happen, and being apart from you makes me self conscious I guess that you may not come home to me."

I took my time and tried to calm my ever racing brain and calm the thoughts that were swirling in my head before I spoke.

"Dar, baby look at me." When honey met blue it always took my breath away and now was no exception.

"Stop. I. ." I punctuated every word with a small pause so that he would hear me...please let him hear me.

"I know but..."

"No buts...I love you. I promised you that I would...forever. Nothing is going to change that. Whether we are hand in hand or across the planet from one another I love you and I always will. I can't tell you what the future will hold but I can tell you what I want...and that's you. So please baby don't hurt me and tell me that you think I would want anyone else, please?"

Darren sighed and leaned his forehead against mine and exhaled a long breath.

"Ok. I just can't lose you."

"You won't. Because I can't live without you D. One day soon I will prove it to you, but for now," I raised my head and kissed him lightly and quickly on the lips, "I have to go on."

"Ok, break a leg love...see you on stage."

"Yeah...see you on stage." I leaned in and kissed him shortly but passionately before I left the comfort of his arms.

His smile warmed me to the core before I turned and walked away towards the stage. I saw Mark standing there with a look that said please tell me you're not chickening out?

"Hey babe, you ok?" Mark rested his hand on my shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze as I shook my head maybe a little too enthusiastically. He chuckled at me and shook his head.

"Y-ya I'm ok...sorry I just an argument with Darren. I'm a little nervous is all."

"What'd you argue about? Is it something that you can tell me or want to talk about before we start?"

I sighed, "To put it simply, he's worried that when we go our separate ways this summer before glee starts, that I may find someone better than him."

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh Mark not so loud."

"Sorry man it's just so stupid! Why would he think such a thing?"

"I-I don't know. He just said he's worried about not keeping me forever...well at least that's what he said anyway."

Mark scoffed, chuckled and pulled me into a hug before speaking into my neck, "I guess it's a good thing you're asking him to marry you tonight then huh? Maybe then he'll get his head out of his ass!"

We laughed loudly as he pulled away but I just held him tighter and wouldn't let him go.

"Chris?"

"Thank you Mark."

He hummed, " Your welcome."

"If he says yes...be my best man?" I just threw it out there, not quite sure what he'd say until he picked me up in a giant bear hug. I giggled and I felt my shoulders just relax at that one gesture.

"Of course I would babe. I would be honoured...I am the best by the way."

"Yes yes you are...so that sounds like a resounding yes then."

"Duh!" I rolled my eyes before he reached into his pocket and carefully pulled out the velvet box that I would be presenting to Darren shortly.

"You need this yet?"

"Not yet, my pants are too tight the box will show...oh shut up that's not funny. Just hold onto it until the skit ok...god Mark you're like 5 years old."

"Ya but you love me anyway." He wrapped his arm over my shoulder as we filed onto the stage.

"Not as much as I love Darren."

XXXX

The Skit

"Brittney! Are you flirtin wit my man!" Huh this was the last time I had to act _this gay_ in public..weird

The skit was odd. Naya came out and defended Heather when Darren rejected her and then..what...they kissed? Ok that's a new twist. I guess I wasn't the only one with something up their sleeve tonight. Remembering I was moments away from the most important and craziest thing I was ever going to do made the weight of the box in my pocket feel ten times heavier.

As I bounced over to Darren, still in character of course, I began to recite the opening lines of my poem.

I couldn't have cared less about the freaking poem. I mean Darren was hamming it up with the crowd along with me but I could see that neither one of us seemed to be really focused on the skit but each other.

As I finished the poem and threw it into the audience time seemed to stand still as I realized it was now or never.

"Well Blaine...since this is our last night of the Glee Live 2011 tour I thought...that now..would be...the perfect time...to...PROPOSE!"

I dropped to one knee and if I didn't know any better I swear that Darren saw the sweat on my bow and the shake in my knee as I dropped onto one knee like I had done dozens of times on this tour already.

"What are you proposing Kurt?" Darren the consummate professional just chose to ignore my slight unease and continued as planned...Ok now or never Chris.

"I'm proposing that we drop the act for a second." _Here goes nothing..._

"Huh?" _Huh I broke Darren's character...I guess I win..not the point, not the point Chris...focus!_

"Darren.."

"Chris? What are you doing?" The crowd was going mental and I was starting to think that I may not be heard over the noise. So I decided to address them.

"Guys...heeeelllloooo...QUIET!" That worked. "Thank you...now where was I?"

"Darren...I'm only going to say this once and I think the few thousand people who are here will testify anything that I say here. Hell I'm sure that some people are recording it. I love you. I have told the world this on numerous occasions but even though this is in a very public place I want this to just be between you and me."

Darren laughed...he laughed and it made me relax a little so I could continue. I know it was a nervous laugh on his part but at least I had his attention.

"Darren as I said I love you and I can't even tell you how amazing you are. It's weird...you spent the first part of our relationship telling me how amazing I was so I guess this is my opportunity to tell you the same. You're beautiful..I mean stupidly beautiful. I feel weak in the knees knowing that your mine sometimes. You're talented, ridiculously so and it makes me proud to know that you can literally do anything you put your mind to with flawless ease. You're kind, honest and a complete dork. We share so many common interests and I'm so glad that life brought me to you. I can never see my life without you so..."

I pulled the box out of my pocket and opened it with shaky hands before finally locking eyes with Dar. He was crying and it was the saddest and happiest sight I had ever seen.

"So Darren Everett Criss...will you allow me to have you forever, because that's what I want, you...forever. Will you marry me Darren?"

I swear I held my breath for a millennium but before I knew it Darren had grabbed both sides of my face and brought me up into a standing position and kissed me without saying a word. It was the "Kliss" that fans would talk about in the years to come...it was the day that Darren said "Yes".

XXXX

* * *

><p>Epilogue – 7 years later 3 a.m<p>

"Uuuugh...fuck it. I've got to be up in like 2 hours..can you go this time?"I nudged Darren out of bed in which he grumbled but kissed my temple and got up without a second thought.

I curled into the pillow again until I was shuffled out of my almost slumber by the sounds coming from the monitor, and it wasn't the insistent crying from our daughter.

"Hey hey hey Savannah what's wrong sweetie...what's wrong?" I rolled over and listened to the sounds coming from our daughters room and the sounds of my husband obviously picking her up to try and soothe her. That's when I heard Darren start to hum and from all the diapers, the crying and the lack of sleep I hadn't heard anything sound so beautiful in a long time. Then he started to sing:

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world._

I decided in the trance I was in hearing Darren's voice that I had to get out of bed and spy on my family. The sight that greeted me when I peeked into the room was Darren holding our 3 month old and slowly dancing with her as he continued to sing. He cries were lesser now as she seemed to melt into the warm embrace of her dad's arms. This was a feeling I knew all too well; the comfort from those arms alone was what had kept me from falling many times, physically or even emotionally. I had the sudden urged to join those arms.

I walked into the room and looked in complete awe of my family. Who would have thought that 9 years ago when I was just this smart-assed kid from Clovis California, that I would end up here. Standing in my daughter's bedroom, wrapped around her and my husband whom I couldn't love any more if I tried. I kissed his temple and he brought one arm around my waist as I fell into a rhythm with them; dancing slowly as Savannah began to fall asleep.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<br>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<em>

I let my head fall on Dar's shoulder as he kept singing, smelling the delicious scent that was just Darren but with a smell that I had come to know as family.

"Chris.." Darren's voice was barely above a whisper, "do you remember when I sang this to you? That night on the patio?"

I only hummed as I snuggled closer.

"I said it then and I say it now...you amaze me." He kissed the top of my head and then Savannah's.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>You both have the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<em>

As Darren came to the closing lines of the song I felt a surge of pride and warmth and love knowing that this was the life that I had. I mean yeah, we fought still, bickered about random uselessness but we never let it get to us. The public accepted us fairly openly now and we could relax knowing that we passed that hurdle. We had grown up and with each other we knew there wasn't anything that could beat us. We weren't the odd couple that we started out to be and we weren't just those two boys that were famous writers or performers...we were just us.

_How wonderful life is...now you're in the world..._

Life really was wonderful...wonderfully normal. My life had gotten interesting when I first met Darren Criss, and I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Or Not?**

**Apparently its not over...the next chapters continue where this left off before the epilogue...so let's fill in the gap shall we? Love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**GREETINGS! OMG HI! **

**I never thought I would be doing this again but here I is, writing in this verse again and it feels like so long ago and yet somehow right.**

**When I started this story I never knew the kind of following I would have with it. It is still the most popular of my stories, even though it hasn't gotten the same amount of reviews but I also found it was the most fun to write with my crisscolfer induced brain. ( By the way...I re-edited all the previous chapters which took forever EEEP) xoxo**

*********Sorry if you got a bunch of notifications but my computer freaked out on me and I had to add all the chapter one by one...I almost lost the whole story :(:(...so sorry bout that. ( I think I had to reload this one chapter alone like 5 times)*********  
><strong>

**I LOVE THESE GUYS, they are so easy for me to write, I tried to ignore the burn in my gut that said, "Sam just write another crisscolfer fic and all will be well." It was but then it also wasn't, so I asked for feedback from you lovely people, and you did NOT disappoint.**

**Almost every one of you wanted either an update from this or both this and No Labels. I will continue No Labels in "one" one shot but I will focus again on this.**

**Happy? Yes no?**

**Well we shall see. I had planned on writing mostly distant future stuff but I wanted to use some current happenings as fuel for some of these chapters, so it's only as if a little while has passed since the end of 'Our Boys'.**

**Please review this for me, just let me know that this was a good idea and that I still have your attention. I write this for you, not only because I love them, but LOVE each and every one of you. My dirty little kindred spirits :)**

**Cheers and thanks for reading the above ramblings. Klisses, Crisscolfer is so on!**

**The Odd Couple**

(CPOV)

"So how long is he gone for?"

I took a sip of the diet coke I was drinking, forgoing my usual morning coffee because I found the need for a cooler drink today, it was way too fucking warm outside for a hot drink. Mark and I had gone out this morning, jogging of all things, because he said he needed to think and wanted a running buddy. I had joked that it was because he wanted to see me in tight clothes covered in sweat, and he just laughed saying he had more than enough of that particular image on tour watching me strut during Single Ladies.

As embarrassing as those dances had been, Mark knew that my confidence had gone up because of it. Also the confidence increase may have had something to do with the silver band that I had been sporting on my ring finger since the last night on the tour when Darren had actually said yes to my proposal. He had gotten me a plain silver ring so he wouldn't be the only one wearing a ring, insisting that the band I had on my neck, the family heirloom, remained there where it belonged. I didn't argue.

Since that fateful night things had been easier but hectic with Darren and I, I mean they were always easy between the two of us, but now that world knew that Dare and I were indeed very serious, the public had backed off with most of its negativity. The world of media and mayhem had indeed exploded after my very public proposal, but once the initial shock wore off and our pictures in the tabloids minimized once more, we were able to bask in the moments we shared together without the constant probing into our 'not so serious' relationship.

Darren and I had parted ways, once untangling ourselves from bed that was, almost immediately to continue our separate projects this summer. He was touring around, doing solo shows and I began shooting my movie finally. It was a blessed thing to finally move forward on a project that I had been pouring my soul into for months now, and the gratification was hopefully only a year away now, it was almost tangible.

I only had a few days rest when I came back and the monster that was known as Glee had started up again. Dare and I hadn't had too much time to ourselves since we both settled into the regular regime but it was calming down into a form of organized chaos that we both loved.

I looked back up at Mark who was sipping his Chai latte, and I giggled at the 'manly drink' before answering.

"He'll be back in a few days, the filming is going really well. You know Dare, too optimistic for his own good, even when he's so tired he'd fall on his face at the drop of a hat."

"That's good, I mean not the falling on his face thing, he's too pretty to fuck up his face like that, but it's good that he's so happy with filming. How you doing with the separation babe?"

The run this morning had really cleared my head. I had been fussing over a lot of stuff in my head, the separation I had with Darren weighed heavily on me for sure. Filming his first movie was big thing for him, that I understood well, but it had been hard being away from Dare while I filmed SBL, and then we only had a short time before he disappeared for Imogene, which was where he was now. Between that and the worry about possible wedding plans which I had been talking over with Lea, Ash, Di, Amber and my mom, plus work, I was a little overwhelmed

Mark knew well that I wasn't the best at voicing my concerns and I guess the silent work-out session and now subsequent coffee gathering was a way of settling and smoothing out my thoughts.

"I'm doing okay, well better, thanks Mark. Everything's just straining, and I guess it's something we both have to get used to, since it definitely won't be the first time in our relationship that we'll be in different parts of the world for extended periods of time. I needed this though man, so thanks."

Mark smiled, the cheeky but loving smile that I had memorized at this point, and I just returned it, knowing that one of my best friends had my best interests at heart.

"So, less mopy talk and more lovey dovey shit. As your best man, and yes I will address myself as that for as long as I can get away with, I think I may even put it on a business card...Chris Colfer's fucking best man...ya I like that..."

I rolled my eyes but I thanked him with my laugh as he continued, "Anyways, Chord was telling me that you and Darren haven't really thought of a venue, but you said you wanted it outside, how about we do a little research this week while we have a break. Just take a drive, we'll bring Ash and we can look at some places to stop by and ask. You said something about vineyards or something. You have a date in mind yet?"

The idea of a drive through the California countryside did sound like a fabulous idea.

"Umm not quite, but either spring or fall, California isn't kind in the summer for people in formal wear. Plus we don't even known if we'll have time this coming year."

We both stood up and discarded our cups, thankfully cooled off before we headed back out into the intense heat of the early fall sun.

"Pff, you will make time to marry that man, and I will make sure you do. And the seasonal thing, you're telling me summer sucks, I'm wearing the lightest clothing I own and I'm still sweating balls. I mean I got no problem jogging naked but I think Ryan might flip his horrid yellow hat if the press got a shot of my junk flapping in the wind."

I covered my face and laughed.

"Oh god not a mental image I wanted. Please tell me you'll wear pants at my wedding?" Of course he would but I just couldn't resist making sure.

"Of course babe, I will wear whatever monkey suit I am instructed to, your wish is my command good sir." Mark fake bowed as we walked towards my building.

"At least your learning your place Salling, so ...shower? Separately...not funny, Mark stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but not really, you're shocked face is still one of my favourites."

I tried to stifle the laugh but he was always great at tension breakers.

"Okay maturity level back up to grown up status please, now... I still have some clothes at my place that belongs to your highness from our last cast party that you can change into, and then we can call Ash? I think I need to get out of the city for a bit and your idea does sound perfect."

Mark simply walked with me into the building past the security guard looking triumphant.

"I'm always right babe. That's why you love me."

"Don't push it Mark."

_Yep a few days out would do me good._

XXXX

"This is it."

I don't think I've ever been more sure of something besides Darren that I wanted in my life. Ash, Mark and I had been driving up the coast all yesterday afternoon, looking into different places that could hold our ceremony. Honestly I hadn't really given that much in depth thought to the idea because it still seemed so foreign to me, but it gave me a sole focus that wasn't missing Darren.

I would never tell Mark how right he was when he offered this idea, I needed to get out of the city and finding a venue might make me feel like this was actually happening.

I was young and I never thought I would be in the position to get married, never mind so soon in my adulthood, but I knew that it was what I never knew I always wanted.

The rest of that day had been a bust of miss information and it was topped off by a very unenthusiastic dismissal when the owner of one venue wasn't keen on hosting a same sex pairing.

So when Amber had called me yesterday evening when we were about to head home, to tell me about a place she had found, I knew I had to make the trip up the coast the next day to check it our with Ash and Mark immediately. She knew my tastes and Darren's for that matter and if her instincts were right I may have found my venue.

Since it was a few days before we resumed shooting, and since it wasn't until the next day or so depending on his filming schedule that Dare was to return home, we would make a day out of it and search for the mystery private vineyard that Amber had been raving about since she found it.

It was approximately a 7 hour drive up the coast from LA, which was too much there and back in one day, so the night prior we had all crashed at my parents house in Clovis. It was immediately en route but my mom was ecstatic to see us and Han was more than happy to accommodate Mark. If it weren't for her relationship with 'Dare-Bear' I'm sure she would have drooled over having Mark in her house. I swear my sister got a kick out of my fame only for my friends.

That next morning, once we had filed out of my parents home ungodly early, we drove the rest of the way up past the San Fran Bay area and into Sonoma just north of San Pablo Bay. It was little further north than I would have liked but the scenery as we approached the vineyard in question was undoubtedly breathtaking.

The place was called Jacuzzi Family Vineyards, and the privacy of the entire place was what caught my eyes to begin with, and then I saw the grounds. A very nice gentleman who's name I can't even remember now showed us around the buildings themselves and instructed myself as the groom that one of the 4 venues could be catered to my needs, but he suggested pairing two of the venues, one for the ceremony, one for the reception, and I had to agree

After some deliberation I found the outside area known as the Vineyard Vista was absolutely perfect for the outdoor ceremony that Darren and I had always pictured. Open, with a beautiful view of the valley, a large Italian inspired fountain being the stand alone water art in the open space. It overlooked the Wetland Preserve and vineyards to the east of the winery, and could easily seat 150 guests. The main Grand Piazza had head to toe Italian Stonework with 5 arched windows that had a perfect view of the attached vineyards and Vineyard Vista. It was rustic but elegant and completely private. Thirty six acres of vineyards separated the rest of the world from this place and it was more than enough space to hold our wedding.

Mark and Ash just walked around and let me ask all the appropriate questions about hiring a caterer, and whether or not there were any restrictions on same sex pairings in this establishment. I was hit with no road blocks and everything was mine for the taking if I wanted it, all I had to do was tell my wedding planner about this place, Jules, whom had been a godsend with organizing everything, including calming down my mother. _Poor woman._

We didn't have a date, we didn't know anything beyond the fact that we wanted a vineyard wedding with some Italian influences but it was looking up. I was in love with the place and after taking some covert pictures on my phone, and getting as much information as I could from the employee who was showing us around, remind me to thank Ash for calling ahead for an appointment, we made our way out of the vineyard towards the car.

"This is it."

"You sure babe? I mean we've only be searching for a few days and Dare's not here, shouldn't you wait on him too?"

I shook my head at my friends, they obviously cared about me but I was one step ahead of them. I had my phone out and had sent an email to Dare, knowing that he should have been available around now to read it. The end of the email had said to call me as soon as he saw the email and attachments and that had been a few minutes ago. Dare had always been by his phone recently, since he was away from home and all, and it gave me a sense of relief that he would be available as often as I needed him, whenever he physically could.

My phone rang a few moments later as I saw Mark and Ash roll their eyes and walk away, giving me some privacy for the call.

"Hello honey. How are you?"

"Hi beautiful, I just got the email and oh my god baby it's beautiful. What made you go out venue hunting this weekend anyway?"

"Hmmm mostly cuz Mark said I was mopping around and worrying too much so I needed to focus on something happy. And organizing the day that I get to marry my beautiful and talented boyfriend is definitely one of the happiest things I can imagine."

I always sounded sappy when talking to or about Darren, I couldn't help it. Much like Amber and Ash were my best girls and Mark had always been my Rock, Darren was the other half of me that made me complete. Sappy yes but truthful...absolutely.

"Aww honey, if I weren't so far away I'd hug you right now, that's the sweetest thing..." Darren sniffled on the other end of the phone, and the sound was making me choke up instantly.

"Dare, I know it's hard but you'll be home before you know it. I can't personally wait."

"Neither can I. It's been too long since I've held you."

I sighed because how the hell did I get so lucky?

"That thought alone will help me sleep tonight honey, but in all honestly what did you think of the photos? Is it gorgeous or what? I have a really good feeling about this one."

Darren got a little more excited by the minute as we talked about the venue. He had obviously been hiding his excitement well when the conversation started but now he sounded like a little kid on Halloween hopped up on chocolate, rattling on about how we could decorate the space and what colour scheme to use and who we would invite.

"Whoa whoa hold on honey. One step at a time okay? Let's just say that it's on the top of our list and then we can talk it over with Jules one day when you get back, maybe try and settle on a date?"

"Sounds perfect babe, sorry just got excited. I can't believe you want to marry me."

The sound of reverence in his voice still shocked me on occasion, like this guy couldn't believe that I would really not want to spend my life with him, as if such a concept was so foreign.

"Sometimes I can't believe you said yes."

"Remember...anything for you babe."

Okay I needed to change the topic right now before I bawled like an infant.

"So, I have to drive back into the city, it's like a 7 hour drive or something so I better get going before Mark and Ash have an aneurism that I'm still on the phone."

"Okay Chris, I'll see you in 2 days. Call me tonight?"

I looked over at the building again as he said that, taking in the Tuscan feel and ambiance that radiated from it and breathed in the slightly cool breeze from the valley. This is where I'm getting married.

"Of course Romeo, talk to you tonight. Love you."

"Tesoro mio, ti amo."

With a large sigh I hung up he phone, it didn't matter what language he said it in, it still took my breath away.

XXXX

(2 days later)

God writing was not my forte today. Sitting out on the terrace had been a good idea in theory but the tranquillity of the rooftop space was a little too distracting and it got me to thinking, and suddenly I found myself a little melancholy. I missed Darren, and as much as I was a grown adult sometimes I fell into this category, one of childish longing that I couldn't pull myself out of. I had become so codependent on his very presence that sometimes it hurt being without him. So with a heavy heart I retreated back inside, defeated that I couldn't get any work done, and moved into the library to sit at the piano.

I hadn't played in a long time it seemed. The whole summer had been full of the tour, and then my movie, and it was a little disappointing that I hadn't fallen back on a hobby long forgotten. Darren had been using it more than I had and he was rarely here these days if that was any indication.

Something sentimental but not so mainstream, that's where my mind went as I casually started playing a song that I knew well, and it even surprised me sometimes that this was song close to my heart. I sang along, knowing it was a song most recently performed by a woman but nonetheless it's haunting beauty was where my mind and fingers lead me.

**When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love**

**When the evening shadows**  
><strong>And the stars appear<strong>  
><strong>And there is no - one there<strong>  
><strong>To dry your tears<strong>  
><strong>I could hold you<strong>  
><strong>For a million years<strong>  
><strong>To make you feel my love<strong>

**I know you**  
><strong>Haven't made<strong>  
><strong>Your mind up yet<strong>  
><strong>But I would never<strong>  
><strong>Do you wrong<strong>  
><strong>I've known it<strong>  
><strong>From the moment<strong>  
><strong>That we met<strong>  
><strong>No doubt in my mind<strong>  
><strong>Where you belong<strong>

**I'd go hungry**  
><strong>I'd go black and blue<strong>  
><strong>I'd go crawling<strong>  
><strong>Down the avenue<strong>  
><strong>Know there's nothing<strong>  
><strong>That I wouldn't do<strong>  
><strong>To make you feel my love<strong>

**The storms are raging**  
><strong>On the rolling sea<strong>  
><strong>And on the highway of regret<strong>  
><strong>The winds of change<strong>  
><strong>Are blowing wild and free<strong>  
><strong>You ain't seen nothing<strong>  
><strong>Like me yet<strong>

**I could make you happy  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Nothing that I wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends<br>Of the Earth for you  
>To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love<strong>

"That was beautiful, it's been so long since I heard you play."

That voice broke all of my concentration in the sullen love sick bubble I had created for myself, and I was thankful this wasn't a dream. _Oh so thankful._

Under the travelling clothes complete with beanie, black rimmed glasses covering his beautiful hazel eyes was Darren, my Darren. The smile on his face so genuine that it almost melted me on spot, but I forced myself to jump off the seat and into his waiting arms almost knocking him over.

"I missed you." I held him tight, loving the way he fit into my arms.

"Ditto. And you know that I _do_ feel your love...even when I'm away."

"I know...I know. So glad you home." I was talking into his neck, neither one of us moving from the embrace, seemingly almost scared at losing contact.

"Me too tesoro, me too."

**Okay so what did you think? I missed writing these guys in this verse they are so in love it's sick...but the M rating will be back very shortly I assure you ;)**

**Leave me a review, LMK if restarting this was a good idea, I love to hear from all of you because you do mean a lot to me.**

**The song was Adele's version of : To make you feel my love. A friend of mine taught me this on piano and its just another song that I would love to hear Chris (or Darren) sing.**

**See you shortly everyone, Love you and Happy Glee day!**

**Ta!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is a painful and yet epic sense of irony. Basically a year ago I started this fic, a bloody year lol wow! I mean yes I did stop writing this and its subsequent sequel last September but since then I have been toying with its continuation, and here I am exactly a year later and I find myself still writing these guys in this verse.**

**Lovlicelace**** : you pointed it out, that its been a year, so this is dedicated to you! XO**

**I started out with a fluffy recap just so you guys would get the feel for this again and apparently the 200,000 hits this story has and apparently now over 400 reviews reminds me that I don't write this just out of crisscolfer love but because you all seem to want them in love like this.**

**So here you go, more of my AU Boys, and their AU world.**

**Also thanks to everyone for their support regarding the A/N that I left. I'm sorry you all had to see that but I needed to get my bitch on and tell off that homophobic jerk! All your comments and support were greatly appreciated and it spurred my creative juices for this chapter.**

**Some kink, some passion, some sex surely, but mostly love...between two men. Take that you homophobic asshat! LOL**

**Whoops back on track...**

**R&R kids, and who else is still emotional from last Tuesday? I think I need to join a "love of my life" support group, and what of today? Guh I'm going to be a mess again I just know it... Love you all! And Happy Glee day everyone :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Odd Couple<strong>

**Deep Breath**

**(DPOV)**

The kiss was languid, long and soft. It was like we were memorizing the feel of each others mouths once again, even if it had only been a short time, but any time away from Chris was time that I wanted back with him.

The warmth and desire coming off his body was all I needed to feel and know, the reassurance that he had missed me was evident, even as he slowly traced his tongue along my bottom lip ,as I held him tightly against my chest.

It was a loving kiss and hug combined, neither one of us wanting to break the contact between us but merely deepen it, needing to feel more together than we thought humanly possible.

"I've missed you Dare." He leaned down to start placing kiss and nips along my neck and jaw, toying with my ear lobe in between his teeth. The wet heat and pressure had me throw my head back instantly, a playful growl coming from deep within my chest.

_God Chris knew just what to do to me. We could say hello later, now I just needed to feel him._

I reached my hands down and lift his shirt the tiniest bit, just enough that I could play with the soft skin along his hips.

"Tu mi manchi di più amore mio...negli occhi, nella pelle. " Why I was reverting to Italian I had no idea but it seemed to hedge Chris on when he bit down on my neck harsher than before, tightening his grip on my curls.

"Fuck Darren, you need to stop it with the Italian or I may cum in my pants. You know what languages...do to me."

I had cupped his ass mid sentence sending an undoubtedly strong shiver through the man I loved, as was evident when he keened at the touch and pushed me against the wall closest to us.

The warmth of his lips returned to mine when I pulled his face towards me. All thoughts of a soft and tender reunion lost as I dragged him down the hall, pulling off my light coat, beanie and his shirt as we went.

For some reason we ended up in the entertainment room instead of our bedroom. It seemed an unsung agreement between the two of us that we needed each other wherever we could and as soon as possible. This was a room we hadn't defiled recently and the couch looked damn promising.

I retook control and pulled off Chris' track pants in one quick motion before detaching our lips for a moment to basically throw him on the couch in a sitting position. He looked stunned but so turned on that I had to blink at the sight.

He shuffled a little, bracing his back on the cushions and watched with laboured breaths as I slowly, ever so slowly, removed my shirt throwing it on the ground somewhere I could care less about. Chris was a vision.

Sitting there in his Calvin Klein boxer briefs, the tip of his now aching erection leaking a small spot through the cotton as he rubbed himself relieving some pressure. His hair was fucking wild, thanks to my dire need to mess it up and pull him closer and he was flushed that light shade of pink that I loved to bring out in his alabaster complexion. With puffy lips and bated breath he drank me in as I removed my pants and underwear in one go. I loved the attention he gave me, the complete lust he had for my body reminded me that I wasn't alone in my love and lust for him. We both couldn't get enough of each other, and it was at times like that the sexual tension and anticipation could have been felt across the street.

He groaned loudly as I bent over teasingly to finally remove my pants completely, as his hand sped up on himself. I couldn't have him doing that though as much as I loved the show...that was my job.

I sauntered the short distance to the couch and swatted his hand away from his dick.

"Now, now _Christopher._"

Chris groaned and allowed me to move his hand.

"Don't call me Christopher, Darren." His voice was so low and desperate, and I definitely loved when he got like this. It was a powerful feeling knowing that I could reduce him to something this animalistic. When I could make a wordsmith like Chris turned into a puddle of nonsensical goo under my fingertips, using mostly words alone, it had me aching if not more for him in anyway possible.

"You're going to take those boxers off and you're going to wait here for a second until I come back. No touching Chris, I'll know if you have. And when I get back, we're going have some fun okay _Christopher_?" I loved playing with him like this, he hated it but secretly I knew he loved the teasing.

"Fuck you."

"Hmm that's the plan, stay here beautiful, I'll be right back." I placed a chaste kiss to his lips which had him chasing the embrace leaving me chuckling darkly at his want. It was so rare that I got to be in charge like that and I was going to take true advantage of it.

Leaving him there, staring at the ceiling having a hard time breathing made an idea pop into my head of something we had wanted to try. I grabbed the lube from our bedside table, the cherry flavoured one that I enjoyed, and a small vibrator that I knew was one of Chris' favourites to use when we were apart, before I all but skipped back into the other room.

I almost dropped what was in my hands when I saw the look of complete debauchery in front of me. Chris was naked, his cock erect and purplish from the lack of attention, and he had both of hands in his hair above his head, no doubt pulling on it to gain some sensation that he needed to keep away from his aching dick.

I cooed at him as I settled between his legs, telling him what a good boy he was being for me, dropping the supplies near his feet, as I kissed up his thighs but ignoring his cock completely. Chris whined and dropped his hands from his head but guided them into my hair and pulled me into a kiss so dominant I could swear he was trying to be the pushy bottom I loved. But no, that was not the plan for today. I kissed him but quickly removed my mouth as I settled against his chest from my position on the floor between is legs.

"Now baby, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to straddle you lap and you're going to suck me, maybe if I want, let me fuck that gorgeous face of yours."

Chris purred, _fucking purred_, and locked those beautiful azure eyes with mine and I almost forgot what the rest of my sentence was going to be. Shaking my head a little, I regained my resolve.

"Then when I'm done with that glorious mouth of yours, I'm going to prep you lightly and then myself. I'm going to ride you baby, so hard, while you fuck me. Here's the catch though...that little bullet that I know you love to use when I'm not here...the one that you get off with when I'm away, will be up your ass. You can't come until I come baby. I'm going to make it so good for you though."

I was massaging his scalp lightly, running my hands affectionately through his hair as he gave me non committal grunts as I spoke, leaning into the feel of my hands in his hair.

"God yes...anything you want Dare, _anything_."

He really shouldn't admit such things, I was going to blow his mind and he had no idea. I adjusted the glasses on my face, knowing that if I took them off Chris would whine because I knew he had a secret glasses fetish, so I went with it and straddled my beautiful boy, pinning him to the couch and aligned my cock with his mouth.

Chris was trying to tempt me by leaning forward and rubbing the precum on his lips before licking them slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. God he was making me fall apart so quickly, but I had learned to stave off my need, always because I wanted more. Always more.

Before I could second guess my plan and just make love to him right then and there I grabbed a handful of his soft chestnut hair and he opened obediently for me. Such a good boy.

The hot and wet cavern of Chris' mouth welcomed me deeply and instantly. The moan I released was hellish and loud, forgetting how much I loved this man's talented mouth as he ran his tongue along the underside of my dick, slowly moving further and further into him, time and time again. He swallowed and then relaxed his throat, reaching up and holding my hips to his face, taking me in as deep as he could. The feel of the back of Chris' throat hitting my head repeatedly spurred me on to do just as I wanted, and Chris took it all like he was starving for it.

His fingers dug into my hips, creating a painful sharp sensation there that had me redouble my efforts with his mouth. Chris didn't just sit back and take it, but used his tongue to move along with my thrusts and if I wasn't careful I knew I wouldn't last much longer. Chris' mouth always did things to me that were heavenly and freakishly torturing at the same time.

With a simultaneous moan we separated, a thin line of spit attaching his mouth to my cock pulling away as I did. It shouldn't have been as hot as it was, nor should it have been when Chris playfully licked his lips and hummed, seeming to savour the taste of me in his mouth.

Chris was going to be the death of me I swear.

"Baby, your mouth is sinful."

"You taste awesome Dare." I groaned and leaned down to kiss him then, sweetly at first but the taste of myself on that glorious tongue had me back to lusted and wanting in a matter of seconds.

Without another word I shuffled down his body, resettling between his legs and grabbed the lube I had left on the floor.

"You want to prep me or should I prep myself and let you watch?"

Chris groaned again, fisting the couch cushion with his hands so tightly they were turning white.

"Fuck let me watch. I may not be able to control myself if I have my fingers in you honey."

It was shit like this that came out of his mouth that had me forget my name or what planet I was on sometimes.

I nodded not trusting my voice as I uncapped the lube and slathered my fingers with it. I decided to prep myself first before him because I knew once I was feeling his tight heat on my fingers I wouldn't be able to resist and my plan for the evening would be foiled. I moved away from him, so he could see me well and turned around on my knees, so he would get a great few of my ass as I prepped myself. Secretly if I saw him coming undone while watching me it would ruin me and I would come from that sight alone. I reached my hand back, noting it was a little awkward but not impossible, I traced my finger over my hole, smearing the generous amount of lube around my entrance before pushing in one finger.

I groaned at the tight burn, it had been a long time since I bottomed when we were together, but the noises Chris was making behind me matched my own in intensity. As I moved to two, shoving them a little desperately into myself I chanced a glance back at Chris.

Holy fuck I almost came then and there. Chris had somehow ninjaed the lube from where it had been on the floor, and now had a finger of his own buried inside of himself. It was so raw and hotter than hell as we both watched each other finger ourselves. Chris never giving himself more than one finger, knowing the bullet was always better with a tighter fit and it wasn't that big, and I howled as I brushed my own prostate, even if it was awkward as hell to find it at this angle.

I was a sweating mess, moving three fingers inside of me as I had my head turned to watch Chris playfully move his digit inside himself.

I couldn't wait any longer, and it seemed an unsung agreement as Chris removed his own finger with a whine.

"Get the fuck up here Dare and make good on your promises..._please_."

Despite my knees have rug burn by now, I couldn't care less. Leaving my hole gaping for something to fill it, I crawled back over to Chris and lightly grabbed the bullet with my right hand, hiding it from view for a the moment and letting the controls for it sit on the couch beside us.

Chis guided me into his lap but before impaling me he leaned up and kissed me so hotly with a growl on his tongue that I found my dick just twitching from that sensation alone.

As I slowly began sinking myself onto Chris' length I leaned back and found his entrance with my right hand. The sensation of me even lightly touching his ass had Chris push into me harshly, bottoming out immediately and the burn was delicious but I almost fell over.

Chris cradled me apologizing into my collarbone with wet kisses and nips but I was having none of that. I returned the "favour" and pushed the bullet into him, feeling the small egg shaped toy being pulled into him, as if his body wanted it more than anything.

"F_uck_...oh god Dare, please can I m-move."

"No...I'll move."

Slowly I lifted myself off of Chris, dragging his dick inside me before allowing gravity to pull me back down. We both yelled at the much needed stimuli and god I've missed this. This closeness to Chris that I only got when we were together like this, joining in every way a person can with the other.

Chris stayed still as I asked him too, and he let me ride him slowly at first and eventually more roughly. Chris and I were panting, sharing kisses of teeth and tongue and I was lost as I pounded myself on Chris, loving the pain but the pleasure even more.

Blindly I reached for the controls and went to turn them on when I stopped moving.

"Dammit Dare, why, why d-did you s-stop?"

I grinned at him between pants, "For this." I turned on the bullet and that's where I lost my train of thought. Chris gave up listening to me and his back arched at the vibration inside him, burying himself even deeper than I ever felt before.

"_Shit_...god I love you."

Chris was relentless, I think I created a monster because he had me bouncing on his lap, impaling me roughly and I was starting to see stars.

"Fuck...god so tight, so good. _Holy s-shit_"

I could feel the vibrations through me as well and it was almost overwhelming. I held on as long as I could before reaching forward and holding one hand on the back of the couch and the other wrapped around his neck. Chris wanted to try this and I applauded myself for even having the memory capacity to remember to try this.

Chris opened his eyes wide at me, his breathing already laboured from the exertion. He nodded ever so slightly as I kissed him lovingly, reminding us both that this was out of love and not control.

"Deep breath baby."

We had both wanted to try this at some point, knowing that forced strangulation was dangerous, so I applied only a light pressure as a reminder for him to only breath when I told him to.

We kept up this pace for a few minutes, Chris struggling as much as I was, but he couldn't breathe, and I knew it was going to happen very soon.

"Wanna come for me baby, it's all too much, let go for me b-beautiful. _Oh fuck_..."

His pace staggered and he came, violently as I let go of his neck, his eyes rolling back in his head as he clenched around me sending me over the edge as well. I blurred between reality and fantasy, loving the euphoric high I was on as I ground out the last bit of my orgasm against him.

His breath was heaving as I turned off the bullet but made no move to remove it. I collapsed on him, wrapping my arms around him but leaving room for him to breath. Keeping his hands on my hips where they were, his grip loosened as I heard his gasps turn into groans of over sensation and laboured breath.

"Dare...oh..god..baby, I think you killed me."

"Me too tesoro, me too. I can't feel my legs."

"Mine fell off some time ago...that was so fucking hot. How did we last that long?"

I moved a little wincing at him still in me, "Lots of practice, lots and lots of practice."

Leaning back I removed the bullet from him with an obscene whine from Chris and with his help he lifted me off his lap so I was sitting beside him.

Not wanting to be apart from him for more than a second I leaned over and kissed him tenderly, ignoring his cum splattered chest for just minute, focusing solely on the lips of the love of my life.

"Hmmm I love you."

"I love you too baby." I removed my lips again to lean down and clean up Chris' chest, licking clean the artistic splatters my dick had painted there not moments before.

"God your cum fetish is going to get me hard again Dare, and I don't think I have the strength right now for round two, especially if its anything like round one."

I looked up through sweat dampened lashes at him and he smiled sweetly.

"How about we take a bath, ease your muscles because I'm pretty sure I destroyed your ass."

I moved to get up and winced heavily and chuckled.

"Okay maybe you did break my ass. A little help baby?"

Chris got up in one swift motion, trying to regain his composure but I could tell his legs weren't completely behaving themselves.

"Wait here, I'll get he bath ready."

Before long, I may have passed out I wasn't sure, I felt strong arms around me, helping me into the tub. The warm water dancing around my sore muscles and aching backside felt instantly soothing. The smell of berries and lavender in the air, I could tell Chris had pulled out the big guns and used the bath oils we'd bought in England when we were on tour. They were ridiculously expensive but as I felt Chris get in behind me and wrap himself around me, the combination of that and the bath products relaxed me greatly, and I could tell they we worth every dime.

"Hmm this is nice."

"Yeah..." He kissed my temple as he reached for the loofah to start washing me. "we've never had a bath together and now I can't figure out why."

We stayed there slowly cleaning the other, letting our bodies mold in the most non sexual way possible. It was merely sensual and comforting, like bathing in the glow of each others presence, surrounded by the smell of fruit and incense. That was when I remembered that I had something I wanted to tell him. Something exciting but also saddening.

_Deep breath Dare_, now's the perfect time, we're both relaxed and content.

"Baby?"

"Hmmm?"

"I have something awesome but kinda sad to tell you."

Chris stiffened a little behind me but didn't freak out right away.

"No, no, no its good actually, well kinda..."

"Dare, spit it out already sweetie, before we prune."

"Well I, when I was filming I got conformation from my publicist and well...they want me to do a stint on Broadway in January for How to Succeed."

"Oh my god Dare!" Water splashed out of the tub then and I chuckled at the mini wave party he was creating as he hugged me.

"That's so amazing! Does that mean you get to meet Dan Radcliffe? Oh my god, and you'd be playing Finch right? And wow how long? When do rehearsals start? Can I come to as many shows as I want? Have you told you parents? Oh my god and Chuck, fuck Chuck's gonna flip!"

I was laughing so hard, I couldn't contain myself, all the worries that Chris would be upset that I would be away, vanished.

"Chris I love you, stop rambling honey. Yes it's playing Finch, I will be replacing Dan for those few weeks, and rehearsals start in the early winter, about a month before I open, so Ryan's gonna be happy and pissed at the creative scheduling he'll have to do. You're the first one I told because well, you're my fiancee and being away from you for a month give or take is gonna suck even if this has been a dream of mine for like...um ever. And I expect you there, with the rest of my family on opening night, front row, cheering me on."

I leaned back and kissed him lightly, meaning every thing I just said, I needed his support in this.

"Well okay, a month without you is gonna be some kind of weird torture. We could Skype though, just like we did with Imogene and SBL, we'll make it work. This is your dream baby, and I'm so happy you get to have it. Oh my god the Starkids! Joey is gonna flip his lid, he may start humping your leg, and I may get a little jealous if he does."

Yeah okay Chris was right the Starkids were gonna lose there shit over this. My musical theatre family wouldn't be able to contain themselves, I could sense a party night with them soon once this was made public.

"So I guess from your adorable ramblings I should take the gig?"

Chris smacked me on the side of my head twice.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"One was from me and the other is preemptive from you mom. Of course you're doing this, if she heard you question that she'd yell at you in both languages and then kick your butt Dare."

_Yea he was probably right._

"We can talk about this later though, snuggle?"

"When has Darren Criss refused a snuggle?" I added playfully as a tried to not so gracefully get out of the tub and grab a towel.

"Touche, but I get to be the big spoon tonight, no arguments, just take the love."

After drying ourselves and giggling like little kids as we dried each other, Chris still had to help me back to bed because the combination of jello legs and a slightly less painful ass had me limping and holding his waist in support.

"I'm sorry I hurt you sweetie."

"I'm sorry I brought in breath play mixed with everything else, I think I went a little overboard."

We snuggled under the covers then, Chris tucking me in gently before crawling in behind me.

"Are you kidding, it was amazing, I'm completely wrecked and sated and fucking ecstatic about it."

We laughed as he pulled me close, wrapped his arms around my torso and inhaled deeply with his face buried into the back of my neck.

"I'm so happy for you baby, this is going to be so great for you."

"As long as I have your support Chris, I'm excited about it too."

Chris hummed and surely closed his eyes as he stifled a yawn.

"Nap?"

"Hmmm nap. See you in few Dare."

"I'll be here when you wake tesoro." I squeezed his hands again against my stomach and drifted. My thoughts of Broadway and the filming for Glee restarting were all pushed aside as I drowned in the fleshy warmth of Chris' body.

Yeah whether I'm 3,000 miles away or in the other room, my heart will always be in this man's hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup so basically fluff and a bunch of porn LOL. I wanted some more story but that needed to come later, I wanted some serious lovins because shit...I wanted my M rating to mean something.<strong>

**Translations are basically : I've miss you so much my love...your eyes, your skin  
><strong>

**Did you like it? I hope so because the cold shower I am now going to take was a complete result of having to re-write this so many times.**

**I love you all...please let me know if you liked it, this is my porny gift to you on Glee day.**

**Love you and Ta as always xxoo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again guys! I was hoping to get this out sooner but since I just started work again, it's been busy. Also I injured my hand helping out with an aggressive animal and I got bit so my hand has been swollen, so typing has been interesting at best.** **Enough belly aching though! I was contacted by a reader about translating the Odd Couple into Spanish...I mean how cool is that, seeing my words in another language, so this is me pimping her work on my original story :D So thank you to her and anyone else who wanted to see the OC in another language. (Link below)**

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/8097553/1/La_extrana_pareja - **Stupid fanfiction and not showing links properly. Just remove the (dot)s**

**So here's the next chapter, more of Chris and Darren just being them, review if you like it guys, I love hearing your responses...happy reading :D XXOO**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Boys<strong>

**Chapter 7 – Planning and Pride**

**(CPOV)**

The nap had turned into a decently long sleep. I had turned over a few times, somehow not really registering that each time I peeked through my own lashes that Dare was actually home. Despite being with each other during the tour constantly, even though we spent more time rehearsing then anything on the road, I hadn't spent this kind of time with Darren in a long while it seemed. Just sitting, laying and relaxing in each others arms and presences.

Since we had gotten very publicly engaged, we had been scattered about in different parts of the U.S filming and working on various projects. Since Glee had started up again Ryan and I had a few dinner dates with Lea to go over the probable storyboard ideas for the kids at McKinley this year but that was really the only down time I had it seemed. The same went for Darren, when he wasn't recording or out filming his own movie, he was working with the powers that be closely as well. Brad had been secretive with most of the cast and stole Darren away when he wasn't busy, to read and meet up with a probable new villain for the show that had to have chemistry with Darren.

Since my love couldn't keep anything from me I knew that the new character was supposed to bring some angst and depth to _Klaine_, and I know that I shouldn't have felt jealous because we were Darren and Chris, not Kurt and Blaine, but sometimes I still felt like I was Ryan Murphy's own personal on screen punching bag. It sometimes just seemed like yet another reason for him to make me cry on set.

Sadistic bastard, talented, but sadistic.

So, despite it all I was thankful. I looked over at the clock which read 1:30 am, and made sure I wasn't dreaming and that Dare was for sure home,and nestled beside me sleeping off an amazing orgasm/bath combo hangover, one that I had just woken up from myself. I sighed at the needed change.

I knew that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep right away so I opted for sitting up a little so I could watch Darren contentedly in slumber, something I hadn't been able to really appreciate in a long time.

Now I wasn't a creeper, and Dare used to do it to me all the time, saying that I was my most contented when the world's weight fell off my shoulders, and I couldn't get over how well... pretty he looked sometimes.

The sleeping form of Darren Everett Criss was sinfully beautiful and insanely awkward.

His beauty lied within the aura he always had combined with the gorgeous lines of his body. He was toned in every way that was perfect, chiseled and a little hairy, but delightfully masculine. His curls had been recently cut but they made a tiny little mop on top of his head that made me want to pull on it eagerly and simultaneously pat down the cute poof.

I traced my fingers above his comically shaped eyebrows, ghosting down his face to the still swollen but always plump light rose of his lips. He really was stunning. The stubble had become very noticeable overnight, and I could swear I even knew the time of day that he shaved now...his hair grew back in that fast.

I won't even get into the rest of Darren's body, there were never enough synonyms for "holy fuck" that I could come up with. Most of his bodily glory was wrapped up in a sheet, only his one strong haired leg was poking out, but my eyes always looked to his chest, and not for the reason that you think.

I loved to watch Darren breath, to see the steady rise and fall of his chest, to see the tiniest peak of a pulse along his neck, the living breathing proof that Darren Criss was alive and there beside me.

It was one of those small things that couples took for granted I think, the warmth and comfort you could get by just being with your other half and enjoying their simplest qualities.

Like how Darren had one curl at the top of his head that always defied gravity at a 90 degree angle. Like how he always mumbled the same word in his sleep which wasn't even a word but sounded a lot like _hammer._ Sometimes his eyelids would flutter a little in sleep and I could hear him call for me with a whisper, before thinking the pillow he was on was me and would squeeze it with a small frown when his body was unsatisfied that the pillow was not hugging back. Such a goober.

Now it wasn't all sweet, because some of the positions he slept in made me wonder if Darren Criss owned a backbone, and this is coming from me here. I have personally tested Dare's flexibility, to see if it matched my own, and the positions that he found comfortable while unconscious would make a cat blush, that or he could have been compared to a unconscious starfish with A.D.D.

Yes the only time Dare stayed still when he slept I found was when he was sexed out. That may sound crude but it's true. Normally neither of slept much, saving our time for sleeping in after a long night of various...activities, so neither of us slept much or that soundly as a norm, we had too much to do with our waking lives it would seem.

Dare would sleep with one hand over his head, his shoulder crumpled in the most awkward state, and sometimes he even ended up sideways on the bed with one leg on his pillow and his arms under his chest.

Yeah surviving sleeping next to Darren was an Olympic sport, but I guess he had his fair share of that sport when dealing with me waking up the weirdest spots thanks to sleepwalking. We really were an odd couple sometimes, and it made me giggle a little, and I guess it was out loud.

"You know, if you wanted to watch me sleep, you should be quieter, also I'm not sure what you find funny, I'm not trying to use your ass as a pillow again am I?"

Oh yeah I had forgotten about that morning. Needless to say I was a little surprised when he nuzzled my butt in his sleep one night on tour, the ass appreciation jokes were endless.

"Good very very early morning baby, and no, my ass hasn't been sleep molested by your face."

"Hmm mornin'... gimme time."

We both chuckled at that as he opened his eyes and turned a little so he was looking up at me from his position on my chest.

"So what made you giggle like that then?"

"Just thinkin about our sleeping habits. Me waking up shopping online or in the bathtub, I've yet to do both at the same time so at least I have a goal."

Darren hummed and laughed against me.

"And _you _sprawled and movin' around like you're trying to swim in jello. We're just an interesting pair and it made me laugh. Between the two of us, we might make one fully functional sleeping person."

I wrapped my arms around him because well, I could, and he returned the gesture lightly.

"So aside from you laughing at your inner monologue about our sleeping habits, why aren't we still sleeping..._sleepsgood_?" The last part of that sentence was lowered with a moderate grumble and whine.

"Because we were going to take a nap and it turned out to be a much longer one. It's already well past midnight babe."

Darren could have cared less about it being as late, or well early, as it was. Once Darren actually got tired, there was no force of God or Geek that could get him off his butt, that was except Ryan...I knew Darren was a little scared of that man still and it was endearing sometimes.

So I gave up the idea that I could get Darren out of bed, since he was already falling asleep again, and I wondered if he had actually gotten any sleep in the last few days, and knowing Darren, he didn't. I knew that sleeping wasn't something I had done well or much of either, maybe a nap here and there mostly.

The only times I had slept well was when I stayed over at Lea's the other night and we got kind of drunk while eating ice cream and watching RomComs in the background. She had just broken up with her boyfriend and needed someone feminine enough to feel her pain but who also put in the guy vote that she could do better.

As used as I should feel I never was. All the girls seemed to need me for stuff like that. It was my unsung goal with the herd to be the confident hand holder but also the proverbial firing squad when it came to my opinions because I had no filter and always said the things that people needed to hear but were never said. So I got Lea nice and drunk and we cuddled on the pull out sofa all night.

The only other time was the night after Darren initially left and Chord, Mark and Cory came over to mine and we had a BBQ. I ended up so stuffed and sated that I passed out very early in the evening basically on top of Chord who in turn was also sleeping on Mark. Yeah I'm sure it looked bad to the on looker, and Cory made sure he documented the sleeping positions in detail and sent them to Darren on his phone the next day, but I felt loved and comforted.

I guess it was only when I was with someone these days that I could fall asleep well enough to actually register I was sleeping. Without Darren there I didn't sleep, I always kept working instead, and I needed someone beside me to make me feel normal. It was odd how codependent I was on just Darren's body weight and heat to do something as simple as get some rest.

I really did love that man.

XXXX

* * *

><p>I had let Dare sleep since he seemed so exhausted, kissing him before I had left the room a few hours ago, and since he hadn't moved at all from where I left him, I knew he was more exhausted than he originally led on. I felt a little bad for attacking him when he came in, but from the bite marks on my neck and collarbone I could wash those feelings of guilt away because I had evidence that proved he shared that need. He always did.<p>

The rest of that early morning I unpacked Darren's suitcase, sorted out his laundry and did a load or two of it and actually got to writing a little again, but something had been itching at me. When I opened Darren's suitcase a large binder, thick with what I thought were magazines was resting in the bottom. Now I was never one to pry but after a few hours of doing chores, hell his chores, I gave into my curiosity and opened the binder and sprawled out its contents on the coffee table.

Wedding stuff: the binder was full of it. Magazines on cakes and themes, printouts about venues from Google about which places were open to same sex unions, (the venue I had seen this week right on top of the list), and ideas for flowers and tuxes. There was a little bit of everything in there and I was in awe and a little choked up as I scanned through them.

Darren had accumulated more magazines and pictures than I had by far, and it only made me realize more so that Darren was as serious as I was about this wedding, so I decided on a plan of attack for the rest of the morning, plan.

XXXX

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

I was on autopilot. The sun had risen and the initial shock of not finding Chris in bed with me had worn off considerably, so I figured he had gotten up a while back and was busing himself with one of his projects or something because once he was up, Chris was up.

I knew he had let me sleep, and deep down I was glad that I got the rest that I did because I hadn't known how tired I was, I never fell asleep mid conversation, and I think I did that to Chris last night. All I could remember was an ass appreciation joke, and something about a starfish and Chris' laugh, so I guess I was really out of it.

I dragged and shuffled my tired bones into the shower, relishing in the immediate jolt of energy it gave me, and soothing relaxation it gave to more "tender" areas that weren't completely healed from the night prior. Using Chris' body wash always reminded me of what it felt like to be home. I was going to make sure I brought a bunch of it with me when I left for New York in a couple months, assuming I went with my gut and took the role, and it was just one of those small things that made couple separations easier; the small reminders of home.

After the very warm shower, that left my tanned skin the tiniest bit pink, I just threw on a pair of over sized pyjama pants and stayed shirtless. Since living with Chris it was an unsung love of mine to wander around in very little clothes. I had always been like that in college, never afraid to just be me, but there always came a sense of propriety before, but now as we settled into a very comfortable home life, I never worried about others coming over and catching me in my underwear. The honeymoon stage was long over, and Chris and I hadn't allowed ourselves to stop over thinking things like this.

The sound of laughter from the living room almost made me stop in my tracks, until I recognized the cheerful bellow as Amber's.

As I walked out into the kitchen I saw Chris sitting there, diet coke in hand surely, and Amber sitting on the floor to his left, both laughing amicably with a slew of papers that I didn't recognize right away on the floor beside them.

"Good morning lovelies." I said running my hand through my still very damp hair.

"Morning hot stuff."

"Amb...behave. Morning love, coffee's ready for you, I already have your mug out."

I smiled as I looked over at the counter to see that he had indeed left my mug out. I was incredibly cheesy, I had been using the same mug now since my sophomore year in college, it had been a joke gift from Joey, but we both knew that deep down it was totally awesome. A black mug with the house crests of each house from Harry Potter, and it had seen better days. I had broken the handle off twice, super glue had indeed become my friend, and the bottom had many little chips off it, but it felt nostalgic to use it, and Chris learned about my insanity that coffee just tasted better from this cup.

Chris always indulged my silent randomness. I mixed my drink and walked over to the happy gathering on our living room floor.

Without looking at the papers I leaned down to a smiling Chris and kissed him lightly on the lips right in front of Amber as if she wasn't there. I could hear her make a cooing noise which had me chuckle against his lips before I parted with a smile.

"Now it's a good morning. So what are you kids up to this early?"

I looked down and that's when I saw my binder._ Shit. Chris wasn't supposed to see that just yet._ I hadn't finished post it noting most of the pages yet and I was going to give him a full overview of the work I had been doing on ideas for the wedding, it was supposed to be a surprise, but it wasn't finished yet. My panic must have been evident because now Chris had a look of extreme concern on his face when he looked at me.

"I'm sorry if I found this, the curiosity was killing me when I was doing your laundry babe, and it got the better of me."

"You did my laundry?" _Aww I have the best boyfriend, no strike that fiancee, ever._

"Um yeah, you passed out again and I needed to do something since I was up, and you seemed so tired I sorted out your suitcase. I tried to not look at he binder but well...I suck at surprises, you know that."

Amber just laughed at Chris' little confession.

"Chris, baby I don't think Darren minds boo. He looks like he just won the freakin lottery cuz he doesn't have to do his laundry." _Oh Amber how you know me._

"It's fine sweetie, the stuff in there just wasn't finished yet so I would've preferred showing it to you once all my ideas were in place...but...this isn't from my binder...well nor is this.."

I started picking up extra magazines from the piles, ones with blue post its and ones with pink. I hadn't used those colours...

"Those are from my wedding folder honey. Amber came over to help me sort out both of our apparent wedding folders so we could go through them together once you were awake and maybe then we'd have something solid to show the planner. I've been double checking our combined research on my laptop. You know me I love to be overly prepared."

I couldn't resist bringing up the day we met, " Yeah except when you forget your script for a reading day hmm?"

Amber laughed and Chris tried not to.

"Oh my god Dare seriously, you're bringing that back up. I said I'm normally overly prepared, that day was just...well I was flustered already and I couldn't...oh shut up both of you!"

XXXX

* * *

><p>The rest of that morning Chris, Amber and I went over the various notes and bookmarks online that we had made surrounding the ideas for the basics for our wedding. I didn't let Chris' hand go most of the morning, and I kept stealing glances at him and him at me, and I could feel his excitement building for the upcoming wedding as much as mine was.<p>

We figured that whatever design for tuxes we wanted we would get Lea's friend in New York to do the tailoring for us. She'd been raving about this one small place to Chris recently, the owner was a friend of her mother Edith's for many years and they did extremely good work. So that was decided even if the tailoring itself hadn't been. Cory had said to not worry about the honeymoon since him and Mark were planning a trip for us. I was a little scared about letting Mark plan my honeymoon but with Cory at the helm as well I tried to swallow my concern.

Amber said that she and Naya knew quite a lot of amazing caterers in the area, and would help out there, Naya saying that she found one that specialized in exotic cuisine, mostly Eurasian with Italian and Spanish influences, which sounded awesome to say the least. Chris had laughed and said that as long as the food tasted good and he could eat as much as he wanted, he wouldn't care where it came from as long as it was on time and there when he was hungry.

I loved that few people knew that Chris and I had the same love affair with food. He was an opportunist when it came to it : if it's there he'd eat it. While I was picky but a polite gluten, and it seemed that Ms. Rivera was my key to arranging an epic spread for our big day.

It was very comforting to know that most of the herd had put in their own two cents into our big day and somehow it made it even more real to have these people behind us. Into the afternoon, after I made some lunch for the three of us, we had finalized a lot of our smaller decisions, and some larger details about the basics in what we wanted to see for our wedding.

Chris and I sighed almost simultaneously when we saw that our two binders had fit neatly into one giant folder that we could take to Jules in the next week or so. We had come to the conclusion, out of ear shot from Amber since it wasn't public yet, that we would try to get some or most of the major planning decisions done regarding our wedding before I left for Broadway.

"So, now that we've done the hard work for the day, what are you guys planning for the rest of the night? Kevin, Jenn and I were gonna seeing if maybe Naya and Di wanted to get together tonight. Jenn and Kev have finally redesigned their apartment and want us to see their new digs all jazzed up. You guys game?"

Amber and Chris had pried themselves off the floor since we had been lounging there for the better part of the day now and joined me in the kitchen as I cleaned up from lunch.

I spoke as I continued to tidy up the dishes, "I'm game. I haven't seen all you guys in a long time ya know?"

Chris just looked at me funny with a smile.

"Aww Dare, you really are one of the herd now. It's only been a few weeks if that and you miss us, you really really miss us." Amber hugged my middle as she said this and Chris just sighed. I could practically hear him roll his eyes at her.

"Oh god we need new friends sometimes I swear. We are all _way_ to close sometimes."

Amber and I must have shared the same brain wave as we said in unison, " But you _looove_ us."

"That I do. Well I'm in as long as Dare's not too tired, you feeling more rested babe?"

I was still a little tired but I think that resulted because I hadn't slept that much in the last little while and 10 hours of sleep was almost too much.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetie." My phone started ringing an all too familiar tone, so I pried Amber's arms off my torso and reached for it out of impulse from the island beside Chris.

**Ryan Murphy calling**

"Ah fairy the godfather beckons." Chris deadpanned but with a cheeky grin.

"Sorry guys I have to take this." Chris and Amber began loading the dishwasher, knowing all too well that calls from Ryan were limited unless they were important, as I walked back into the living room and towards the terrace.

"Hello boss."

"Hey captain charm, no need to be all formal. Welcome back to sunny Cal kid."

"Thanks Ryan, it's good to be home."

"I'm sure Chris was welcoming as always Darren."

Oh he had no idea how right he was. Thankfully the smile and blush I was sporting weren't visible to the bald man on the other end of the line.

"He was, and he waves non-dramatically in your general direction."

"I'm sure he does, but it's you I want to talk to Criss, so here's the skinny."

"Okay..."

"So...a little birdie told me that there was the possibility that my new golden Glee boy, whom I just wrote out of a few scenes and one episode basically with some creative shooting, would or could possibly be disappearing on me again shortly. Got any idea what I'm talking about?"

_Shit, news travels way to fast in small secretive circles._

"If I feigned knowledge of that particular topic would you call me on my shenanigans?"

"That's pretty bloody likely Dare, usage of bigger and politically polite words included." I forgot how good Ryan Murphy was at playing word games. He was never intimidated by my linguistics or charm, he usually slapped it out of me verbally and asked for shit straight from the hip.

"Fair enough. I was offered a part on Broadway, the specifics of it, I'm sure you know since you're the one calling me. I haven't made a decision yet, I wanted to talk it over with Chris and then with you Brad and Ian. Straight enough?"

"As straight as either of us are Darren, thank you for the honesty. So what did Chris think of the offer?"

I mentally had to control the giggle that was threatening to escape when I remember Chris' reaction in the bathtub last night where he nearly flooded the room when he bounced around the tub with excitement.

"It was a...uh positive response Ryan."

Ryan full out laughed even though I could hear he was trying to keep it to himself, but he, like I, knew about Chris' exuberant enthusiasm for things that got him excited, it almost matched my own childish glee with certain things.

"Okay so you have the hubby's permission I see and you were waiting on telling your television parents until when?"

"I was hoping to have a meeting with you guys shortly to discuss my options on the show. I hoped that I could fulfil both duties without too much infringement on one or the other, hence why I haven't let anyone know about this besides my publicist who took the call originally... and of course Chris."

"Okay kid that's fair and thank you for the discretion as well. The media is going to salivate for you on this one so it has to be handled delicately. I've already put Brad and Ian in the loop that I would be calling you today to get some answers so they're already on board. They've been brainstorming some ideas for a mini write-out for your character for the duration of the Broadway stint, something about Sebastian or whatever, we'll figure it out. So we'll meet up this week to finalize some details and then we can let you PR people go nuts with publicity, sound copacetic? Also known as, you have my blessing Darren, this is too good of an offer to dismiss."

I was smiling so big that my face was hurting a little.

"Bye Darren see you tonight!" Amber hollered at me from the doorway while she was hugging Chris goodbye. I pulled the phone away from my mouth a bit.

"Bye honey! See you tonight with bells on in various places. Ha ha ha!...Sorry about that Ryan."

"Do I want to know about the bells, I mean that's a very strange kink but who am I to judge you and Chris with your habits.."

"Oh eww stop talking Ryan, I was just saying bye to Amber before we see her tonight at Kevin's. It's a joke Ryan, so please don't finish that sentence."

"Oh, well that makes it easier to sleep at night. Ha, and I see Amber has graduated to the title of honey too? Do you ever stop flirting or is it ingrained in your genetics to make everyone try and fall in love with you kid?"

"Hey...you know I'm a one man man now."

"Just teasing...and checking Dare, we'll see you in a few days. Be ready for some heavy scripts soon kid, and behave yourself, or I'll find out."

I gulped because somehow I knew Ryan was kind of serious despite the laughter in his voice.

"Yes dad."

"Ha...bye Dare."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and put it in my pants pocket in my pj's and before I knew it the smile that was on my face turned squinty and I let out a squeak that was far from manl,y as I started to bounce around in a circle.

"Dare?" Chris voice was closer than I thought and as I stopped bouncing I looked at him. If I didn't know any better I would have assumed that he was contemplating admitting me into a mental health centre.

"Ryan knows about Broadway, and he's cool if I take it. I'm fucking ecstatic baby!" I grabbed his hands and started to jump up and down a little more.

These were the moments that I knew I had found my soul mate. He didn't question anything, he didn't even need more of a reason from me or for my actions, he just smiled that wide toothy grin that Chris saved for me and special occasions and started to jump around with me. We both squealed a little dramatically and far more girly than we would have in public, and began jumping on the couch and arm chair like kids.

My pants, since they were too big on me to begin with started to fall down with the weight of my phone in them, and I had to stop and grab them mid thigh before I fell over. Chris was double over laughing from where he was standing on the arm of the couch.

"Oh my god Dare, thanks for the peep show, ha ha ha _oomph!_"

Chris had tried to dismount the couch but with a lot less flair than his television counterpart. He was such a klutz sometimes, but I tried to not laugh at him too much as I reached over to help him up. His face a beet red from the laughing and jumping but I knew it had to be at least a little bit from embarrassment.

"That was graceful Chris, karma sucks huh? That's what you get for making fun of my run away pants."

"Shut up, you flashed me and distracted me, your dick is very distracting Darren."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night honey, did you hurt yourself?" I offered my hand to help him off the ground.

"I only bruised my pride." He got up, " It figures Dare, you squeal like a little girl, flail across the apartment and have your pants fall down and somehow me falling off the couch makes me look like the bigger dork here and not my boyfriend."

"Fiancee." I reminded him with a wiggle of my finger, flashing the band at him as if he didn't know it was there.

"Hmmm so...fiancee...what do you say to an offer of you fixing my pride?" He wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders and kissed me gently but there was an underlying meaning that had my whole body respond as I wrapped my hands behind him, locking them together on the small of his back.

"I can think of varied ways, *kiss*, or positions, *kiss*, that would make me feel better about myself too." *kiss*

I pulled away from his mouth and looked at him seriously but I'm sure he could read the playful glint in my eye.

"Oh really, and what praytell would my fiancee want to experiment with this time? And what do I get out of it hmm?" I reached down and palmed his cheeks with my hands, feeling the dominant part of me swell when he leaned back into the touch.

Chris careened his face down right next to my ear and whispered ever so lightly but breathed out hotly and purposefully against the the skin there.

"Being tied down sounds fabulous actually. I did buy bondage tape while you were gone, it'd be a shame not to let you have your way with me, reclaim me..." He bit down on the shell of my ear and that was endgame.

"...fuck me."_ Chris and his dirty fucking mouth sometimes, it was going to kill me._

I let loose a growl as I pulled my fiancee down the hall roughly but I could tell he wasn't complaining. When we reached the room Chris pulled his shirt over his head and crawled onto the bed on his knees.

"Take me."

I couldn't have witnessed anything hotter than that in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I am so ending it there! I'm sorry but I don't think I've ever left a smut cliffhanger before since I loves me some smut! But it was essential for the chapter flow :D Next chapter is the continuation of "this" and the 'party' at Jenna and Kevin's. Review guys, I appreciate every one immensely and I hope you like the fluffy randomness that is Crisscolfer in this story . Love you! xxoo<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I will say thank you to my loyal readers here, by saying that you are as much of an inspiration to me as the great Chris Colfer ( happy belated birthday beautiful) and the enigmatic and dorky Darren Criss. SEE...I love you that much! I didn't get much in the way of feedback in the last chapter but here's the next one, I hope you like it :D**

**xoxox**

**Disclaimer : Insert witty comment here worthy of Chris that states that I own fuck all...yep that'll do!**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Boys<strong>

**Chapter 8 – Enjoying the time while we have it**

(DPOV)

"Take me."

I was standing there staring at the immaculate chest, the toned definition of his arms, abs and outline of his erection through his pants that had become my own personal religion, but I had an idea pop into my head...the one that wasn't between my legs which was rapidly taking over my thought process. With legs spread wide in a kneeling position that was only comfortable for someone as flexible as Chris, he looked like he wanted me to eat him alive, and the anticipation of doing just that was more than I could have thought I could handle, but I did love to toy with my boy.

"You'll get me after tonight baby, but until then I'm sure we could find something to satisfy that glorious body of yours."

Chris keened, and it wasn't the first time today that I got to see this glorious creature lose it for me.

XXX

* * *

><p>Chris' hands were taped together, the dark purple bondage tape digging into his wrists above his head where they were bound to the headboard. The angles pulled all of his arm and chest muscles completely taught and straining, and they were flushed much like the rest of him. I had bound his legs, his knees bent with the tape wrapped around his ankles and thighs, spreading him open for me, propped up on a high pillow, and I had to be impressed with Chris' ability to stay in this crablike position for as long as I had him there.<p>

His breathing was over the top as he pulled against the restraints and squirmed as I moved the dildo in and out of him. This new ribbed glass dildo had rapidly become a new favourite of mine, especially when I kept it in the freezer for a bit before hand, but that was my kink, not Chris'. Chris just loved the hard feel of it, the easy glide it offered as I moved it in and out of him, completely assaulting his prostate in the process, and I _had_ mapped out the entirety of one Chris Colfer; I knew where his prostate was I think better than he did.

Here's the thing about my control kink, I loved using a cock ring on Chris, he got so much more vocal when he wasn't allowed to come, and this cock ring was particularity cruel and pleasureful, it vibrated and it quickly brought Chris to the brink every time. As he got louder and louder I tended to push him farther, it was like the pornographic moans and words just spurred me on. I would probably just come from the power I had over him and his noises alone.

I plunged the dildo in harshly and then shook it against where I was sure his prostate was and Chris screamed.

"Fuck! D-Dammit...oh god Dare please.." _Fuck I loved it when he begged like that_.

"Not yet beautiful. You can take more, you're such a good boy...you love it like this, all hard and rough, and god Chris, those noises, fuck I need to hear those more than anything...scream for me my love."

"_Guuuhhhh! There, oh shit there! Shit...ugggh_!"

I couldn't help it anymore I had to give my own aching cock a little attention too, the audio and visual of the situation was almost too much, so I began moving my hand along my own shaft, using the leftover lube I had used on the toy on myself, and god did my dick need the attention.

I kept up this pace on myself and on Chris, feeling the sweat fall off my forehead from the speed I was keeping up and I knew that if I wasn't careful I would come before Chris and that would _not_ do when I was in control. I had to see him lose it first, it felt like a victory watching someone as collected as Chris, lose it in the throws of passion all because of my hand, my mouth, my cock or a toy I controlled.

I moved my hand from myself to brush over Chris' leaking and darkening head, swiping the precum off and bringing it to my mouth releasing a powerful groan in my throat at the familiar taste. He tasted fucking delicious as always. Chris looked like he was suffering now, not just from the assault, but now watching me enjoy the taste of his fluids.

"Shit! So._.ugh_..hot Dare..._please.."_

"Mmm.." I stroked his dick now knowing that he would yell at the over stimulation and he didn't disappoint.

"_Ahhh shit Darren!_"

I took pity on the beautiful man, using my full name to show me his desperation, he always did that when I knew he had reached his limit. He had been so good for me though, taking all of this like he was made for it, so I knew I owed my love the release he was craving.

"Do you want me to come too Chris? Want me to come on that beautiful face of yours? Come on beg for it my love."

"_Yes, yes,_ come on me..._please D-Dare just, shit please._."

_Well since he asked so nicely_.

I unclasped the ring at the same time that I released the toy from his abused hole and the reaction was almost instantaneous. I thought he was going to break free of the tape at the force in which Chris came on his stomach and his chest. I reached over and stroked him through it near the end, hearing new found noises come out of Chris' mouth that could have constituted as growls. It lasted much longer than I thought it would and Chris was panting as if he was running a marathon.

This was a mental image I would keep in my head for night's alone for years to come, when we weren't together, Chris naked, bound, sweating and covered in his own release.

When I let him go I had one thought in my head, and that spurred me to climb over Chris' bent legs to sit on his chest away from his now sore and softened cock to straddle his pecks. I started stroking myself again, using the cum that was left over from Chris' orgasm to coat my dick and ease my strokes.

"Fuck Chris...so hot like this, gonna come all over that pretty mouth of yours..."

Chris was still panting and looking up at me with dilated pupils sated but in need still. He watched me stroking myself with hungry eyes.

"So hot...come on Dare,_ fuck,_ come on my face...I need it."

It was those last words that had me use my other hand to hold Chris' hair and head in place as my release snuck up on me. Chris had opened his mouth eagerly awaiting my seed and fuck was this man not the hottest thing ever?

"Fuck Chris..."

I came a second later all over his mouth, his lips and some on his cheek. I had somehow managed as my body shook, to avoid his eyes, which I knew from past experiences to be painful. Chris just lapped at the fluid on his face, licking his lips like it was best tasting thing in history as I shook through the end of my high.

Chris leaned forward and placed an open mouth kiss at the head of my dick making me yelp and groan at the same time. He chuckled but pouted when I shuffled back wagging my fingers at his naughty streak, which I normally encouraged but right now I couldn't have played anymore, my man was just insatiable sometimes.

I proceeded to help him clean up, licking at my own cum off his face and then passing it to him through a heated kiss.

I kept this up, cleaning his face, then moving down to carefully roll my tongue around his own seed that was slowly drying on his chest to share that with him as well. Chris loved my cum-slut nature and he secretly liked that I wasn't greedy enough to share it.

Once he was effectively cleaned, I set myself on the task to free my lover from his binds. I thanked my lucky stars for the invention of bondage tape since it didn't stick to skin or more importantly leg or body hair.

After I unwrapped Chris' legs he dropped them down on the bed comically with a contented sigh.

"Dare...that was the filthiest thing we've like...ever done I think, and that was just with toy-play."

He was still flushed and lying there only this time it was just his hands that were still bound, and I had half a mind to leave him like this and take a few pictures but I wasn't about to push my luck and I'm sure his wrists and arms were sore from the exertion too.

"God baby...something just happens to me when I'm with you, you bring out this animal in me and I can't be responsible for his actions." I snickered this last remark as I undid his hands. With the crack of his fingers and wrists Chris let out a an exasperated sigh at the renewed freedom.

"Oh well, if he's to be held responsible maybe I should thank him for the mind-blowing orgasm I just had."

I tackled Chris then, covering his mouth with my own, letting our small giggles melt into a loving kiss. Chris hummed at the ability to wrap his arms around me again, and despite the power of the situation we had just been in, I did miss feeling Chris' hands on me like this.

"No thanks necessary tesoro, I love seeing you like that, all your boundaries effectively shattered just for me."

"Hmmm I love being like that with you too. But if that was how you made me feel without me touching you or having all of you, I can't wait until I get to feel you again."

"Well..." I kissed him lightly and then turned so I was the big spoon, holding my beautiful fiancee in my arms, " I did promise if you were a good boy that you'd get me tonight after the party...and I do keep my promises Christopher."

Chris shuttered at the low tone and gravelly texture I gave to my voice at the whispered promise.

"That you do amore now...nap time."

"Yeah...nap." We really were both way too notorious for falling asleep post sex. Just before I fell asleep I chuckled as a disgruntled whisper befell my fiancee.

"...And don't call me Christopher."

I fell asleep with him then, a smile on my face that was sure to be plastered there even in slumber.

XXXX

* * *

><p>(CPOV)<p>

"Chris, Chris, Chris, Chrriiissss..." Darren was bouncing, albeit adorably whilst pouting and staring at his side of our large walk in closet.

"What's the dire emergency that is the cause of such whining Dare?"

I winced a little while walking over to him, our earlier activities seem to have left me a little 'tender' and walking wasn't currently my forte. Also the heat that rushed to my face when I saw Darren standing there shirtless in very low rise grey corduroys, made me stumble a little more.

"I can't decide which t shirt. My 'Legend Lives On" red, blue Abominable Snowman or my trusty Michigan tee?"

Darren held them all up in his hand and I just giggled, he was such a little kid sometimes, complete with a never changing wardrobe. I fixed my own Transformers shirt, tucking one side of it into my tight dark blue jeans, realizing that I was no better, since I currently owned 4 different Transformers t shirts alone, and I gave Darren a pensive look trying to seem unphased by the realization.

"Well the red one is a favourite so you can't ignore it, and the blue looks fabulous with your skin tone, and the Michigan one, well it clings to all the right places. So...I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

"Purple?"

"Ha ha yes purple will work." Darren flung the others in the closet with abandon and grabbed the purple one from the shelf. I had to let loose a little cringe at his need to act like a frat boy on occasion though. As much as I loved and intended to marry this crazy hobbit, I forgot that Darren was such a boy sometimes, even if I wasn't that much like Kurt, we were both brunettes and slightly high pitched but like Kurt, I hated untidy clothes.

He pulled it over his head, ruffling the short curls he had styled not too long before, and then did a little twirl once we left the closet.

"Does this meet your approval for our little gathering tonight love?"

Chuckling I responded, " Oh honey even though Kevin has a Kurt like obsession with clothes I seriously doubt he'll be offended by our clothing choices. He's more than used to Mark, me and Cory showing up with just bumming clothes on. But if you want my honest opinion, you could go nude and I would be happy."

He came over and wrapped his arms around my torso, hugging me lightly.

"Hmm I'll bet." He moved his hands down to my ass and gave an affectionate squeeze which I winced and inhaled a little sharply at that feeling; the twinge from Darren's earlier assault offering as a reminder to our adventures in bondage.

"Behave Mr. Criss."

Darren leaned over and sucked once on my earlobe effectively shutting down my brain for a second.

"That's not what you said earlier...or tonight if I have my way."

_God I hated it when he was right_.

"Come on Romeo, we still need to pick up that insane cake thing you ordered."

Darren laughed and pulled away to grab his navy hooded jacket as I grabbed my brown leather one. Stopping for a second I reached over and grabbed my stripped scarf...okay so I was a little bit more like Kurt Hummel than I wanted to admit. Darren liked football...I really did like my scarves, so sue me.

XXXX

* * *

><p><em>Happy, For the Fuck of It, Party Kev and Jenna!<em>

It was scrawled in bright pink icing on top of the enormous cupcake cake that Darren had ordered and I wasn't sure if I was embarrassed at his insanity, or more in love with him for his randomness.

"Oh my god Dare, seriously man this shit is awesome, like you're my new favourite human." Kev was gobsmacked as he looked at the cake where it sat on his kitchen island, Amber was quick to agree.

"Yeah boy, eccentric and individually served, you have this herd pegged. Plus it has sugar so you had us women at hello."

"Women and me, I'm a whore for anything sugary, or free, yeah free food is my kryptonite."I said as I hugged Amber from behind, handing her her drink that she forgot in the other room. I loved that we all came together for such a night, one filled with good company, desserts, booze and gawking at Kevin and Jenna's newly _swankified_, yeah it's a word, apartment.

They had completely redone the kitchen which made Kevin super happy since he hated the older appliances the flat came with originally, and Jen and Kev were both respectively excited about the 'pimpness' of their new living room.

Chord and Mark had taken to having _Chandler and Joey_ recliner duels for the past half hour on Kev and Jenn's matching leather recliners. The whole room was modern inspired with a little bit of an Asian feel which made the space much more open and grown up, which was funny considering the two goofballs that lived there.

Just then to emphasize my point about maturity Kev and Darren took a cupcake off each end and proceeded to see who could fit more in there mouth at once. I waited patiently as I usually did for the perfect comedic timing before saying something.

"I happen to know that Dare can fit a lot more in his mouth than that Kev, wouldn't you agree honey?"

I expected Darren to choke but it was Kev who upchucked his cupcake causing laughter from the rest of the crowd.

"Eww Colfer just no...now I'm gonna associate cupcakes with Darren's mouth...just not cool." Kevin sputtered out around a coughing fit.

Darren just stood there happily chewing looking like he won a million dollars, before washing down the pastry with a swig of beer.

_Gross Dare, do you even have a stomach lining?_

"I'm sexy and I know it." That was all Darren said complete with Chord's annoying body roll.

"Ah, now the man has good idea, we need some tunes, Harry hook me up!" Heather and Harry scurried over to the newly improved entertainment unit, blaring the bass on none other than 'Sexy and I Know it', while Amber and I rolled our eyes at Darren, which seemed to be a theme for the evening.

"Dare, seriously..."

Dare simply put down his drink and wandered over to hug Amb and me, " Come on you know I'm seeexy...you looove it." _Remind me to watch how many beers Darren has._

The evening caught up on us quite quickly, and it was a mainly sober affair with all of us getting in on Mark and Kevin's highly inspired version of Geek/Gleek Dancing Charades. Basically it was television and movie trivial pursuit and charades but combined with dancing. It was ridiculous but too fun to not join in.

Darren and Lea paired themselves together as a team, Cory and Ash whom were a lethal combo apparently , while the other pairs consisted of Jenna and Kev, Harry and Di, Amber and Chord, Naya and Heather, which left me Mark. Shocking he would want to partner with a nerd whiz like me. Ironically Mark was a giant geek too, I mean the man out Star Wars-ed me on numerous occasions, pulling quotes veritably out of his ass.

It had to be well passed midnight when the last clue came from Lea and Darren, with Darren laughing his ass off on all fours making the most ridiculous puppy eyes, making Puss in Boots rethink his day job, and Lea clicking her heels with he hair twisted into two long pieces.

I blurted out the Wizard of Oz even though we all knew the answer anyways but it added to Mark's and mine definitive win. Everyone had a blast, myself included as I leaned into Mark who was sitting cross legged beside me. He whispered in my ear.

"Seeing Criss in that position is awfully tempting don't you think?." Mark dramatically looked at Darren's ass as he held his puppy pose for a few seconds before collapsing on the floor in a fit of laughter with Lea.

"Don't push it Salling, that ass and everything attached to it is my puppy."

Darren seemed to sense we were talking about him, and he looked over his shoulder from where he was braiding Lea's hair.

_Braiding a girls hair at a party Darren, what are you a 7 year old girl? _But the look he gave me was anything but, his russet eyes giving off a fire that could melt hearts in a second.

"Chris...Chris babe...yoo hoo!" Mark was waving his hand in front of me, trying to break off the staring competition I was having with Dare, but he could have been waving his dick covered in rhinestones in front of me and I wouldn't have blinked.

It was like our eyes were having there very own conversation that was ours alone.

_**Hello beautiful.**_

_Want to get out of here?_

_**Anxious to see me on all fours again?**_

_Maybe just on your knees behind me?_

_**God why are we not leaving yet?**_

"We gotta go!" Dare and I chimed at the same time a little louder than I think either of us intended. Mark merely chuckled seemingly knowing where both his and my brains went and proceed to shove me lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh god, get out of here before either of you eats the other alive." We both were already standing and grabbing our belongings when Mark said this, the hungry look in Darren's eyes never faltering even as I slipped the scarf around my neck.

"We aren't one for exhibitionism Mark...well I'm not really... right Chris?" I could have smacked him if he wasn't mostly right, I did love making Darren fall apart in front of a nonobservant crowd, if the park exploit last Christmas was any indication at least.

"Shut up, Darren you, out the door, you guys have fun, love you!"

Everyone just sang back that they loved us too as they continued with their night. There wasn't going to be much of a night left anyway, because since the game was over everyone had curled into their own respective chairs and were talking softly when Darren and I closed the door to Kevin's apartment.

We speedily made our way to my car in the underground garage, not saying a word until we both closed our doors. Before I knew it I felt an awkward shuffle to my right and then suddenly I had a lap full of Darren.

He kissed me so deeply I felt like he was trying to swallow me whole, and I released a combined growl and exasperated grunt when I felt the seat being moved back quickly. Dare seated himself more comfortably in my lap, diving his tongue into my mouth as I stilled his rocking hips with my hands.

"Dare...god we can't...not _mmm_...not here. What if s-someone sees..._oh god._."

He ground his hips down into mine despite me holding them, and I felt that Darren was just as hard as I was.

"Isn't that the point Chris...feeling like someone's watching, isn't that what gets you off sometimes, the danger..."

_Oh fuck, he's trying to kill me, kill me with his words and his cock...hmm not a bad way to go now that I think about it. _

My thoughts were brought back to the present and current state of a very hot and apparently very horny Darren Criss who was continuing to grind in my lap.

I moved Darren's head to the side to lick at the tendon that I adored there. I licked and sucked on the now bruising skin, loving the noises that came out of my love. All my resolves surrounding continuing this in the front seat of my car were lost when Darren growled and pushed himself down on me with more enthusiasm then I thought possible in our current position.

"So..hot, couldn't wait till we got h-home."

"Fuck me neither, you look really good on your kn-knees..._shit do that again!_"

Darren rolled down as I moved up to get the feel of our hard-ons rubbing together. I wanted the feel of his hot skin on mine but the alcohol in Darren's system combined with the immediate need to feel anything that was Dare won over removing any clothes. We moved together in practised ease, grinding together like desperate teens, frantically searching the others body for a release. We kissed deeply, battling the urge of the other through tongues and teeth and hot breath. The thought that anyone could come through the basement doors at any time had both of us losing our control quickly, the steady rhythm we built slowly evaporating into something pornographic and rushed.

Darren clutched onto my shoulders, grunting from the exertion and obviously uncomfortable position as the windows continued to fog up more. Moments later Darren groaned loudly and stilled biting down on my neck chanting my name in a whispered plea, stuttering on and off as his orgasm claimed him.

Nothing was more beautiful than watching Darren close his hooded amber eyes and lose himself in pleasure. Before I could say anything otherwise Dare reached with his right hand that wasn't holding himself up and placed the heel of his palm on my still hard erection.

"Oh shit,_ Dare please._."

Darren began stroking me through my jeans, the feel of the denim on my dick since I went commando was rough, but felt so fucking good right now that I could have cared less if it was rough.

"So good, making me come so quickly, letting me have you in the car like this...fuck you don't know how hot you are to me Chris...will you come for me baby? Come for me in those fucking deliciously tight pants."

He pushed harder into me and I rutted up into his hand, feeling the coil in my stomach about ready to snap.

"Look at you baby, , sei molto bello, Io sono tuo, tu sei mia."

The Italian was what fucking did it, it always did it for me, hearing the rough roll of his tongue speaking a language that couldn't be more alien to me but so delicious coming out of his mouth.

I came hard, pushing up against his hand panting his name breathlessly as he continued to move his hand back and forth, milking me through it even as his own breaths still remained laboured.

After he stilled for a second. A huge smile on his faced that mirrored my own, I reached up around his neck and pulled him to me in a needy kiss that was sloppy but I couldn't give a flying fuck how unpractised it seemed; I just needed to feel his lips on mine. The wet and warm kiss started sloppy but ended sweet, with Darren reaching to caress the side of my face and jaw, a move he hadn't showed in a long time; one so tender.

"You amaze me still Chris...every minute of everyday." It was astonishing how Darren could go from desperate and horny to sweet and tender and I smiled as I hummed before kissing him quickly again. He grinned that cheeky grin that I loved and spoke again.

"I really like Kev and Jenn's new apartment." Darren panted lightly against my neck where he now rested and I could feel the little laughter threatening to escape his lips.

"Y-yeah...I particularly like their underground garage."

We settled into a fit of giggles for a bit before we shifted and scrunched up our faces at one another, seemingly acknowledging that cum drying in your pants is not the way we wanted to spend anymore time tonight. A shower seemed like a great idea, maybe one together.

Oh yeah, I was officially addicted to Darren Criss, and god I was going to get my fix and then some before we got too busy again; because hey it's us, it's only a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I finally found my muses again...they were hiding in the cupboard under the stairs, just where I left them. :D...and apparently they told me to write extra smut...cuz ya know I loves me my smut LOL.<strong>

**Please, please, please leave a review for this and tell me that I'm doing well by this story line again; it's my only fic and if I don't have much steam behind me I may just give up writing for a bit if it isn't that well received.**

**Love you all more than Klisses, butterbeer and red vines combined AKA ...that's a lot!**

**xoxoxox**

**Ta!**

**Translations (approx) : You're so hot. I'm yours, and you're mine**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Important: As most of you know FF has been victimized by the Great Purge of 2012, where all 'unfit' M rated fics have been taken down unceremoniously and without warning. The prequel to this the Odd Couple as well as some of my one-shots (all crisscolfer) have been taken down. I am in the middle of re-editing most of my stories since the edited versions were wiped from my hard drive a few months ago when my computer crashed. A lot of you have expressed interest in me re-posting these stories on other sites so that's what I am going to do...eventually.**

**I will post on S&C and subsequently ICH where appropriate under the same name sabriel81 for both sites, once I get the stories edited. I wanted to make it easy for you guys to find me.**

**I have nothing posted on either site yet but hopefully I will shortly.**

**This is just a warning in case this story too goes down that I will not be ending it but continuing it there. I just hope I can keep writing it here for a little wile until I manage to finish all the edits. UGH!**

**Thank yo so much for understanding, and remember we are all in this ship together!**

**Love ya! xx**

**Sam**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Boys<strong>

**(CPOV)**

"I love you so much Romeo, knock'em dead okay?"

"Hmm, I'll try honey...just nervous is all. Did you make it to the hotel?"

I shuffled my bags a little, hanging up my suit on the hanger in the bathroom as I tried to keep my phone pressed to my ear.

"Yeah, my flight was actually on time by some strange post holiday miracle. Got in about a half hour ago. Got to run over some PR before I leave, but I should be there in enough time to talk to everyone before the show. Nothing could keep me away babe...not even Ryan and that's saying something."

I could almost hear Darren smiling over the phone, " I'm so glad you're here sweetie, it makes me feel better knowing my whole family is there." I still smiled wider than I thought possible every time he referred to me as his family, and out of instinct I felt for the ring that still lay around my neck and under my shirt, the same place it was since the day Darren gave it to me. I felt the cool metal against my skin and sighed at its meaning. Darren would forever be close to my heart this way, and forever sometimes seemed like too short a time. Switching to twirling my engagement ring on my hand I replied back.

"Always Dare, now go get to your final rehearsal, and rest your voice, you're gonna need it tonight when you woo everyone in a 100 foot radius."

Darren chuckled at me even though I could tell he was still a little nervous.

"Thank you, and I will. Love you Juliet."

"Love you too. See you soon."

The click from the ending call made me look around the hotel room where my things were mostly scattered. I was only staying in town for one night, maybe two, before I had to go back and finish filming, but I had told Ryan that hell of high water couldn't have prevented me from attending Darren's premiere.

Because that was the truth of it all, my future and soon to be husband was premiering on Broadway tonight and I couldn't have been more proud, excited or anxious about it. It had been a long few months.

Since the announcement of Darren's impending 3 week stint on Broadway the press was literally salivating over anything that was Darren Criss...not that I blamed them. I had always thought that Darren deserved the fame in all of its fashions but it had been exhausting on us a couple, especially when you combined it with my own PR for Struck By Lightning, my book which finally had cover art ( somehow that made it more real), and all the subsequent interviews we had agreed to.

Glee had become a huge focus for media in the last year and when you combined it with creative scheduling, publicity shots, on top of the work Dare was doing with helping promote Starkid, his own works and me trying my best to get my own work done but support my fiancee was ridiculous.

Sometimes when people say that famous people have it easy, I swear their heads are screwed on backwards.

Yes some celebs have it easy...when they only take on one project at a time, or take time off for their families. But when you have multiple projects going plus your own works it gets exhausting and you never truly have time for yourself, much less your partner. This is where I was having a hard time, my partner, I secretly hated that word, was Darren freaking Criss, the co-king of busy. Since the announcement of Darren being on Broadway the world had been spinning out of control like I had said, but I had also promised myself and Darren that there was no force in any alternate universe that would prevent me from attending at very least his premiere, so I had told Ryan off.

**Flashback.**

"_I don't care Ryan. I know I've got to be there, and I know that everyone else is in lock down until the episode is finished but really...this is my soon to be husband we're talking about here. Two days absent will not kill anyone, he's the new golden boy and he's missing weeks of shooting, you can spare me 2 or 3 days. I can record during our regular off days if that will make you happy but I am NOT missing Darren's opening night."_

"_Chris..."_

"_No I'm sorry Ryan but this is bordering on slavery, I'm always up for fixing PR scandals, smoothing out bullshit whenever I have to, defending our relationship from the few people that are still not accepting, but I will not be swayed on this."_

"_Chris!"_

"_Ryan please let me finish...I'm sorry, I know you hate my attitude when I'm pissed. But I've always been mature about this but I am not above stomping my feet and whining profusely against having to spend Dare's opening night in another pair of Kurt's ridiculously tight pants only to sway in the background for 6 hours until I can have my one witty line for the day."_

"_Christopher! Shut up!"_

Okay so maybe Ryan told me off a little too.

"_Will you just can the speech please, this is not speech and debate, you don't have to prove anything to me. All I want is for my actors to be happy and to get my shit filmed on time. If you say you can make up the recording sessions on time, then I can push back any Kurt shots until you get back."_

"_What?"_

"_Go have fun, cheer on our boy, and say hello to his family for me and tell them we're proud of him too."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Even when I'm joking I'm usually serious Chris, you know that."_

"_So I guess this is where I pick up my pride and shove it back down my throat and not look a gift horse in the mouth right?"_

"_That would be the wisest course of action, yes."_

"_Fair enough, commencing shutting my trap and thanking you for forgetting that I tried to tear you a new one."_

"_Good call, see you bright and early tomorrow, leather jumpsuit background shots, you know you love me?"_

_I groaned at the stupid images and hopeful lack of chaffing that the suit would give me again, but I was smiling knowing that I could see Dare perform on stage before any of that insanity started up again._

"_See you then...uh thanks Ryan."_

"_No worries kid. It's always fun to hear you lose your shit. Night."_

"_Urgh... night Ryan."_

So yeah, I had all but whined like a toddler to get here and apparently put a hold on shots that included my character, but it was so going to be worth it to see Darren strut his stuff in How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying.

XXXX

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

"Darren get your ass back to your makeup chair, your five o'clock is still showing, and you're on in 20."

Okay so now I was getting a little nervous. I had seen my mom and dad in their assigned seats but now they were talking adamantly with some fans I assume, and somehow they looked really calm about it all. I never thought I would have to subject my folks to all this insanity but my mom being who she was always handled it with a certain amount of grace, but disturbing my parents in their seats in a theatre still seemed like a little much for me.

My pop was shaking hands with a random girl who was dressed nicely and sporting teal Starkid glasses, one of my odder colours which made it more awesome, and mom and Mia were chatting to a couple of guys who were almost bouncing with excitement when they talked to them. Of course Mia would be there, she said that she wouldn't miss it for the world, and that she would be coming with Chuck and my folks tonight, and of course my fiancee would be there too. But that was the odd thing, I didn't see Chuck nor Chris anywhere, and I assumed that once people saw Chris there, it would be a circus; he really was everyone's cast favourite no matter how much he denied it. The man was amazing, and I wasn't even being biased.

I took relief in knowing that maybe Chuck and Chris had gone off somewhere to talk and have some privacy before the show, but it was with a heavy heart that I retreated away from the wings, in full costume, back to the makeup chair where I was requested to be.

I hope Chris got there okay, I didn't know how much I needed him there until right now.

* * *

><p>(CPOV)<p>

Stepping out into the slightly brisk January weather when I pulled up to the theatre was not surprising, but the gaggle of fans camped out at the side door already, as well as the mass amount of reporters there, still surprised me. It's not like I wasn't used to it by now, but I guess word travels fast that I would be there tonight for my future husband's opening night and the paparazzi was out in droves.

I smiled mostly genuinely, straightened the jacket on my new suit, and proceeded towards the crowd wanting to talk to me. I had been expecting something like this tonight when I entered the theatre, hence the earlier PR management.

"_Chris, Chris are you excited about Darren's debut?"_

"Excited and very proud yes."

Most of the questions revolved around Darren which I was glad for because after all, this was his night, it had very little to do with me at all. I answered as I saw fit, ignoring the few questions that were repetitive in nature, all with a smile knowing that the faster I answered, the quicker I could get inside where it was warmer and where my extended family would be.

"_We didn't see anyone else from the Glee cast here, is it just you coming tonight?"_

"I'm sure that most of you are well aware that it was difficult for me to get here tonight because of shooting constraints, so the rest of the cast as far as I know are back in LA filming."

"_What gave you special dispensation? Is Ryan handing out special privileges to only you?"_

Okay that was a little below the belt, but I shook off the instant flare of anger and gave the polite and politically honest answer.

"No, no special treatment I assure you, I have to make up recording sessions when I get back, but Ryan understood the need for to be here for my fiancee."

I wanted to make sure they remembered the importance of my relationship with Darren. A soft below the belt hit that made them second guess the significance of this statement was just what was needed, sometimes hearing things out loud made even the nosiest reporter back down. Hetero or homosexual relationships alike...it should make no difference in the support you give your other half.

I looked at the watch on my wrist before the reporter spoke in response, I had less than ten minutes till the curtain went up, and I was getting anxious and decidedly more cold. I got a light shove from my bodyguard that meant it was time to leave, but not before I heard the reporters response, which made me truly pissed.

"_Oh so it's not because Ryan supports your relationship more because he himself is gay?"_

I was seething at this point. What does Ryan's sexual orientation or my own have to do with anything on this night, or any other night to be honest?_ Remember to keep your head Chris!_

"I assure you that is not the case. If you would kindly remember why we are all here; to see a Broadway production staring someone that is important to me, so if you would be so kind as to stay on topic, that would be greatly appreciated."

I felt a warm hand on mine and almost instinctively pulled back until I looked up to see Chuck standing there, a warm smile on his face but a solemn expression in his eyes which spoke to me saying that he had heard the entire question and answer interview.

He turned to the reporters and said with all the charm that I knew only from either Criss brother, "Ladies, gentlemen, sorry to cut this short but we should all head inside now, the show's about to start. I have to make sure my future brother-in-law finds his seat, excuse us."

After being pulled inside I half hugged him which was half in hello and half in relief.

"Thanks Chuck."

"You're welcome of course. Let's find mom, dad and Mia, they've been waiting on you." I smiled then remembering that just a second ago Chuck had all but called me his brother, to the public, and that thought mixed with the pride I was already sporting for Darren, helped erased the moronic remarks of yet another mindless gossip columnist.

XXXX

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

Half of the show was done and I think I was doing pretty well. I had had only a minor heart attack when at first I didn't see Chris in the audience just before the curtain went up, but when I was taken below deck to get harnessed into the scaffolding swing, I glanced at he audience before heading under to find a bright pair of blue eyes darting around the room. I knew those eyes anywhere so my nerves had relaxed instantly.

I tried to remain focused on the theatre, there had been some ill placed screams and I think one girl even got thrown out for not following proper theatre etiquette, but the first half of the show went really well. I even made it through the difficult Grand Old Ivy number without any major slip ups. The role had been far more strenuous than I had originally anticipated, but I thought I could easily find my groove in this role over the next few weeks. I could only hope that the remainder of the performance went well since I still had to do the large Brotherhood number at the end of the show which would test my fatigue. The dress rehearsal went well enough; so here's hoping.

I kept glancing discreetly over to my family, my mom and dad sitting side by side, with mom holding Chris' hand to her left and Chuck and Mia beside Chris on the other side. It was surreal as I continued my performance, and I inwardly wanted my Starkid and Glee brethren there as well, despite it being currently impossible as I knew well. God knows which organ Chris had to bribe Ryan with to actually get here.

As I stood below deck once again, I leaned against the prop sink I was supposed to ascend on and I sighed rather loudly. I could do this, it was performing, something that I had been doing my whole life, but I was dwelling on the little step mistakes I had made tonight and hoped that no one had noticed. I guess I could chop it up to first night jitters but I was still nervous despite it all, my perfectionism was ringing truer than ever it would seem.

As the platform raised centre stage, no doubt with my 'men' behind me in similar stances, now that they had finished their 'plotting' against me through song; I swallowed before looking out into the darkened theatre against the harsh stage lighting.

Although the number was a little upbeat, the slow jazz beat coaxing a tiny smile out of me as I sang along with it, I couldn't help look over at Chris, not breaking character, but just enough to gauge his reaction. His eyes looked teary and he was mouthing along with some of the words, but the ones that got me were, _'I believe in you'_, and I knew he meant them as he nodded his head towards me. That was the last bit of reassurance I needed, and I was taking it with me all the way to the finale.

XXXX

* * *

><p>(CPOV)<p>

_That_...that was my husband, or my soon to be one anyway. The one in the ridiculous period piece suit, the one with the purple bow tie and sweaty brow, the one with the standing ovation and numerous curtain calls from adoring fans. That was my man, and as I hugged Chuck I knew that he was feeling the same elation for his brother.

As Darren's blew kisses in every direction, stopping towards me to save one extra kiss for me, the curtain closed and the mass of people began to flock out of the door in a run, I'm guessing in a hope to catch a glimpse of the talent that I knew all too well.

Myself and Dare's family stuck around in the theatre, Mia taking off right away but leaving her tiny bouquet for Darren before she left. The family and I talked to a few fans who straggled in the theatre, knowing that the herd of people outside was probably pointless to contend with, and we talked to them calmly for a little while.

I was in no rush to go outside and face the probable onslaught of photographers, but I had said that I would wait for Darren to come back on stage once he was showered and in regular clothes. Once the fans left and it was just a few stage hands and my personal assistant and the family, Chuck tapped me on the shoulder, interrupting my conversation with his dad.

"Sorry dad, hey Chris are you coming back with us to my place tonight?"

I really hadn't thought about it to be honest, I was supposed to head back to the hotel which I'm sure was camped out with reporters by now if not still.

"Umm I dunno really. I'm staying not too far from here and I just assumed I would be heading back there."

"Nonsense, you are staying at Casa de Criss this evening in lovely downtown Brooklyn. Family tradition, we celebrate new accomplishments in our family with a night of beer, in mom's case coffee, and take-out of the celebrator's choice. You have no choice but to attend Colfer."

"But does Dare know that.."

"Dare will hit the ceiling knowing you're coming over, he's been bummed for a week knowing that he can't be seen at your hotel, but that doesn't mean they know where I live yet, so the coast is clear to spend time with us Criss' and celebrate in epic fashion."

"Yeah Chris come, I've got stout chilling in his fridge with your name on it. You could use a relaxed night too."

"Thanks dad but..."

I would be honoured and fucking elated to be honest to do this, and a cold drink was just what the doctor ordered, but I had to get back to my hotel, all of my shit was there, but Chuck seemed to understand this.

"Head back with your driver, pick up your stuff, change your clothes and I'll send your assistant over with my car which no one knows and you can drive yourself if you want, no one would expect that."

_Were both Criss brothers ridiculously cool under all circumstances?_

"O-okay I'll call if I get stuck or get lost. I've never really driven in New York myself before."

Chuck laughed as he began to escort me up the orchestra level, as I waved to his folks.

"Come on if you can drive in Los Angeles, New York should be familiar territory. Just don't forget we love our horns here as much as Californians, if not more. Just don't crash my car or you have to buy me a new one, and I have much more expensive tastes these days."

I laughed but nodded before leaving the theatre.

"Deal. See you in a little while. Oh and Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

He smiled and it was amazing how different but alike him and Darren were.

"You're welcome."

"Tell Dare I will see him soon and that he was fantastic, but don't tell him I'm coming over."

Chuck made shifty eyes and shushed to no one. _What a dork._

"Our secret brother, call me in a bit."

"'Kay"

_He called me brother._

XXXX

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

"I mean I couldn't stop laughing, you're height actually came in helpful alongside all those dancers! You barely had to duck in the Brotherhood number!" Chuck was railing me and I was smiling but only because I was still on cloud nine about the performance, but I was still a little disappointed that Chris hadn't stuck around.

"I'm ½ an inch taller Chuck, always remember that _big _brother."

Chuck stuck out tongue before shoving way too much pizza in his mouth. I hadn't known what to order for tonight so a boat load of the best New York pizza had seemed in order. I laughed at Chuck as did my parents as we continued to talk loudly and frequently about tonight's show.

Honestly everything after the show had been a blur, I had changed and showered, thankful to peel the thick layer of sweat off me but I had become a little saddened throughout the whirlwind when I found out Chris had to head back to the hotel. He had sent me a text telling me how much he loved me and the show tonight, and that he would call me later once I was settled back at Chuck's. It had been a few hours since the curtain closed now and I was wondering what had happened to him, I guess a little loudly because Chuck seemed to notice.

"Dare, you're distracted man, what's up?"

I looked down into my stein and when I looked up I saw that Chuck was smiling at his phone.

"I just want to talk to him okay?... What's so amusing about your phone this time. Please tell me you aren't playing angry birds during dinner again?"

Chuck merely smiled and said nope and got up from the long table to head to the front door.

"Where the hell are you going bro?"

"Sorry forgot something outside, be back in a sec." And with that Chuck left the apartment leaving me thoroughly and utterly confused.

"What the hell was that all about, has he finally lost it?"

Mom merely looked at me and smiled but said nothing, she didn't even chastise me for the small swear word which I always got.

"What aren't you guys telling me? You guys are horrible liars, you know I can see right through.." I was stopped mid sentence but a frustrated voice coming through the front door.

"I know right, they couldn't leave well enough alone and let me get into the hotel in peace, I had to wait like an hour for the vultures to go..."

_Chris._

He turned mid sentence to look at mom, dad and I and grinned ear to ear before continuing where he left off.

"...away, but it's worth it to see this expression. Hi honey."

I got up and basically knocked over Chuck's dining room chair to race over to Chris who dropped his overnight bag on the floor expectantly.

"Come here goober.._oomph_"

He had braced himself knowing that I would have hug attacked him because I couldn't reign myself in from the surprise. I never felt home unless I was wrapped around this man, and as I held him strongly before kissing him a little unabashed in front of my family, we were torn apart by Chuck clearing his throat very loudly.

"Excuse me boys but can you wait to eat each others' faces until I get in my apartment and close the door. You're blocking the bloody way Dare, and Chris you're no better, Scoot!"

Chris' smile when we broke apart, even though embarrassed that we seemed to have no affection filter around my parents, was worth all the waiting in the world. All the frustrations about getting here tonight seemed to evaporate as we moved apart but stayed with our arms linked, eyes watching, as we moved his bag away from the door so Chuck could actually get in.

This was the best surprise ever, remind me to glomp Chuck for his epic idea and sneakiness later, because this surprised so reeked of my older brother.

XXXX

* * *

><p>The night couldn't have been more relaxed or perfect once Chris had gotten there in any way. After watching my parents and Chris hug, one of my favourite things to watch, we settled down and talked endlessly about the show and ironically the wedding plans. Chris and I had ironed out a lot in that world before I made my transfer to New York for some for the winter. We knew the caterer, thanks to Naya, the tailor, thanks to Lea's mom's connections in New York and we had settled on the location. After making a weekend trip to see Hannah and his parents, Chris and I had visited the vineyard he went to with Mark and Ash and I instantly fell in love with the organic nature of the place. So here we were telling my folks about all the details, but we were still trying to settle on a date.<p>

Mom had been very closed off to begin the conversation, but I could see now that it was only because she wanted to gush with Chris, and not just with me._ Way to make a boy feel special Ma!_

She really loved my fiancee and it was funny watching them talk together, Chris had even been getting better at smoothing out the awkwardness by picking up a few Filipino words when my mom motor mouthed in different languages off and on. He said it was because he had learned from me. I apparently must have fought monsters in my sleep and spoke to them in Italian, Filipino and German. I swore I didn't do any such thing, but who was I to know what languages my dreams spoke...I was asleep after all, but remind to ask how much sleep Chris actually got when I was unconsciously animated.

"Chris dear, you two said you wanted a spring or fall wedding, but is that really feasible, what with Glee shooting schedules? I mean you had a hard time getting here tonight and Darren had to be written out of the show to be on stage, so have you got any other dates in mind that might make this easier for you to take some time off for your honeymoon?"

"Well Dare had said he wanted May 3rd.."

Celia looked at Dare, "Why May 3rd honey?"

"It's embarrassing Ma."

"No it's not Romeo, it's really sweet actually. That was the day that Darren got to tell me loved me on camera."

Chuck faked sobbed and fanned himself at his brother, earning him a shove and some laughter from the rest of us.

"Not funny guys, I thought it was romantic."

"You are a hopeless romantic Dare, but the date didn't work, it's a Thursday and the venue doesn't hold receptions that day and honestly even though we aren't on tour and most people aren't that busy yet, a Thursday is a terrible day for wedding availability, so we have to think of another day."

We thought about it for a while, sifting though the calender, pausing to keep eating and having a drink when needed when Chris spoke again.

"Well we could do a summer date since we wanted the wedding in the evening when it's cooler, what do you think Dare?"

I was like a light bulb popped up over my head in complete Bugs Bunny fashion as I grinned like a dope for sure at the idea.

"July 3rd."

"What's with you and the 3rd of the month?"

"No July 3rd is perfect."

"Isn't that like a Tuesday or something Dare?" Chuck was just proving my point exactly when he said this.

"No, I mean yeah I think it is a Tuesday but hear me out. I was on board when I thought a weekend wedding would be ideal but since the vineyard only has weddings Friday through Tuesday they could accommodate this date. Also it means that people wouldn't be as available to snoop in on our day, screw the fact that it's a weekday, it's our day, and I mean we're not exactly the most normal couple, why get married on a weekend, plus that day is important to me...to us."

Chris just sat there confused at me for a minute before it hit him.

"Okay July 3rd it is.", he said a smile creeping up his beautiful face.

Chuck and his parents were looking at us like we had three heads as we linked our hands and gave each other a chaste kiss laden with smiles.

"Care to enlighten the rest of the class here boys, I'm still quick for my age but I'm not a mind reader yet."

I love how my dad said _yet._

"It was the day I proposed last year." Chris said without breaking eye contact with me, and I swear I could see the hearts in his eyes as he remembered the night well. The crowd had gone berserk but the only thing that mattered in the world at that moment had been us, and that was all that mattered now as we silently agreed that we would definitely be getting married on July 3rd.

We were only brought out of our little bubble when Chuck cleared his throat again, this seemed to be his way of getting our attention recently when we were wrapped up in ourselves.

"So...July 3rd it is."

This seemed to be the happy end to the discussion because I guess Darren and I had gotten a little lost in each others eyes to be conversational, lost in the realization that in just under 6 months from now we were actually getting married.

We had said our good nights, thanking Chuck for letting us have the spare bedroom tonight, while his folks took the master and Chuck had the couch. We never stopped our loving gazes until we were tucked in under the covers with Chris holding me tightly to his chest.

There was no rush for intimacy, the physical need was only to be held and to get lost in the wonderment that was the realization of our impending nuptials, now which had a date that we only needed to book. It was surreal and extremely gratifying.

Chris seemed to sense the same need that I did and leaned down to kiss my lips, his strong hand under my jaw. The kiss was tender, so loving that I swore I could cry, but this was not the occasion for tears, but for merely enjoying the warmth and love that radiated off my fiancee.

I pulled myself closer to him when the kiss ended, using all the soft strength I could muster to hold him close and feel the comfort that radiated off of him.

Sleep tried to take me numerous times, but I wanted to stay awake just a little longer to smell Chris' cologne, to feel and hear his breathing and contented hums as he stroked my back, but I was losing the battle. Before I drifted Chris spoke for the first time since we settled in bed.

"Love you baby."

It was barely above a whisper but he somehow knew I was still awake and listening.

"Love you too tesoro...we're getting married." I couldn't help the childish elation in my voice however quiet.

Chris just hummed in return but I knew he was smiling even as he dozed off.

"Hmm can't wait Romeo."

With that my opening night came to a close, one performance under my belt and a date settled for the wedding to the most beautiful and amazing man I had ever known.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys what did you think? I have been trying to re-edited the OC but its painstaking, plus I have a new Klaine fic, well two actually, in the works that I am trying to write as well. Me = Busy Lady, so drop me a review and let me know that I'm still making you smile andor swoon with this fluff.**

**Love you all so much it's almost impossible to comprehend.**

**xoxoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Wow that was some response you guys gave me from my authour's note and it honestly made my decision much easier. I'm going with a bit of both options really. There will be two big chapters (this is one of them) left and a tiny epilogue that will tie in both stories. So a few chapters instead of a big one and you guys were so fantastical in responding that I literally wrote this super quick. The ideas for fast tracking the story had always been in my brain but the positivity you guys threw at me was indeed overwhelming so I have to express my sincerest thanks by posting this as soon as humanly possible.**

**I love you guys, people I don't even know, but I couldn't feel better about it honestly, you guys give me purpose with my writings and always know that I cherish each comment, reader or favourite no matter how early or late you join this story, I love you all.**

**Okay enough with the sappy stuff...here's some more undoubtedly sappy stuff. :D review guys, tell me how it goes?**

***hiding under a pillow while throwing love cookies***

* * *

><p><strong>Our Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>Time Flies<p>

"We finally finished the back shooting. I'm seriously tired of seeing these episodes I can't wait to begin the filming on _Heart_ honestly."

"I know love but at least Ryan pushed back shooting so that I can have a scene to film, I think that the fans would have gone ape if Blaine hadn't been in the Valentine's episode considering his love for hearts and puppies and things. Never mind that it would be Kurt and Blaine's first Valentine's together as a couple. So... it's not all bad."

I lifted my head to look at my fiance's face which was a tiny bit distorted in the Skype window but it was definitely better than nothing. Darren being so far away even for the few weeks that he had been had been torture, and it was kind of hitting me harder than I would have liked. The combined stresses of him being away, my book launch pending this summer and movie previews and such were just mounting so high, and I hadn't known how much stress I was relieving on Darren until he wasn't there in person.

Darren had expressed the same sentiment as well, knowing that he was under pressure from the _Starkid_ family to make an appearance at various get togethers, and the wedding was just another worry to add to that. We needed each other, far more than we had ever really noticed.

"I know honey..." I had somehow managed to let a very small tear escape my eyes but it wasn't even something that I was conscious about. Darren on the other hand despite the blurry connection could see the smallest changes in my face, something I was extremely fond of and wished he couldn't see at the same time. I hated appearing weak and somehow this man seemed to make me fall apart the seams whenever we were together. It was liberating but annoying that he could disarm me with the slightest glance of amber eyes.

I wiped it away quickly and put on a brave face, smiling a somewhat watery smile at the man I loved; the one who made me so proud to be with it almost hurt.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"It's just that, I'm sorry Dare. Everything's just been really hard. Since I got back, the press have been up my ass basically, ya know more than usual. I just miss you and I can't even miss you in peace with the media vultures making camp in my butt."

Darren snorted but smile sympathetically. "That' a lovely image honey, disturbing but lovely." He laughed again, and the timbre of that laugh alone made me smile.

"Beside Chris, as much as I know that you hate the media shit, I know you secretly love using your wit and love of big words to mess with reporters. Sarcasm is still lost on some people and it's funny when you get bitchy. I saw the little snippet in _The Post_ about you being snarky at the airport the other week. Classy honey, I love it when you're bitchy. It makes me proud and thankful that it wasn't directed at me."

I laughed with him on this one but face palmed at the same time.

"Oh god you saw that? The great and powerful Oz was not impressed, he laughed but he was not amused."

"I'll bet."

You couldn't really blame me for the incident in question though. I had just gotten off the plane first thing in the morning, and I was horribly jet lagged for some reason. It was 6:30 am and there were reporters camped out at my gate to bug me about Darren. I had had no coffee, or at least none that could be considered consumable, and only one diet coke. I had a monster headache and all they had done was hound me about Darren's performance. I had 'politely' told them if they were truly concerned then there was a plane behind me that could take them to New York so they could purchase a ticket for themselves and leave me the hell alone. I may have inserted a snarky comment or two, and muttered various non PG rated names in their direction but that was speculation. Ryan seemed to understand but figured me calling a reporter an 'illiterate and insensitive ass clown' as probably not the best course of action. I had made a formal apology but it still left a bitter taste in my mouth.

Darren and I had been Skyping now for the last few days, late by his schedule but sometimes a text just wouldn't cut it. Same as always we said our good byes with hushed tones of I love yous and a blown kiss mixed with a pathetic excuse for a smile no matter how much we meant it; we knew that we both missed each other terribly.

Once I closed the laptop I sighed rubbing my hands through my hair. It was a draining week, and it seemed like my subconscious was making requests for me because before I knew it, my front door was being opened and the person I needed most at that moment strolled in carrying what I can only image to be my 'save me from wallowing' care package.

I hadn't know I was sitting in the dark in my living room until I was surrounded by the faint yellow glow of my side lamp.

"Sitting in the dark should be reserved for fun times babe." Mark sat down on my left, leaving the bags on the floor and pulling me sideways without so much as a word, so that I was leaning against his chest in a sideways hug.

Mark smelled like a new cologne, body wash and something comforting that I always associated with Mark. He had always been my rock, even from day one, and now was no exception.

"Thank you." It was barely a whisper, and one that I didn't even recognize as my own voice, but Mark just gave me a tiny squeeze in response, saving the audio responses for later I would imagine. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head very briefly before shushing me and getting me to sit up. I must have looked like a wreck because the worried expression that crossed Mark's face was enough to make my heart jump a little.

He sat cross legged much like I was so that he was facing me and I him. He placed a hand on my cheek before he spoke.

"A lot on your plate huh?"

I nodded not trusting my voice again for a minute but merely looked at the hands that were clasping in my lap.

"Yeah, just tired, and worn, and I miss D. I just need a vacation from life sometimes man, but it's nothing I can't handle." I tried to straighten myself up and look in his eyes with what I could only hope was strength but he laughed at me, lowering his hand.

"Bullshit man. Fucking bullshit. We're all human, we all got issues and crap. There is no shame in needing a fresh perspective or even just a little cheering up when things go batshit crazy. That's why I'm here." He gave that cheeky full toothed smile that everyone thought was reserved for Puck and began rummaging through his backpack and the other bag he brought with him. He started dumping shit on my coffee table at a quick and excited pace, it was almost childish the way he was getting things laid out on the table that I couldn't suppress a tiny smile at my overly excitable best friend.

"Okay so we got all the usuals. I bring rum, which could make your diet cokes a lot more fun and relaxing. I have the Star Wars anthology on blu ray since you've never experienced the awesomeness that is Star Wars in full high def. I also brought my Bruce Campbell collection even though you have most of them if we're feeling a little silly. I have sushi and those epic Cantonese noodles you drool over from the place on Sunset. Plus...I have a little surprise."

Mark never ceased to amaze me sometimes. It was like he was reading my mind with the things that I needed, geekiness, comfort food, maybe a little liquid relaxer and friendly company, but this surprise thing made Mark's face light up. I didn't question the surprise just yet, letting him rifle through his bag and present it to me on his own terms.

When he came up holding a very old looking velvet bag no larger than my fist I looked at him a little questioningly.

"Okay so this is incredibly sappy but, you have something old already, that ring from Dare's grandpa, and Ash is giving you something blue which for some reason she won't tell me about, but this I figured would cover the bases on something borrowed. It's old and kind of important to my dad's family since it was my granddad's but, I wanted you to borrow it for the wedding, so yeah...open it."

Mark looked uncharacteristically sheepish and it was kind of adorable from my mohawked friend. He always radiated a dorky confidence but whatever lay in this pouch made him blush almost.

I took the bag from him, it felt soft but well worn in and I untied the strings glancing up at him from time to time.

"Come on Colfer it's not gonna bite, the suspense is killing me here, open the damn bag!" He laughed as I did but it stopped the moment I saw the flash of gold inside.

"Oh Mark it's..."

" A pocket watch. It was made in my granddad's home town in Germany, but it's always brought good luck to people that carry it on their wedding day, so I thought...best man n' all...I would...you know what never mind it was a stupid idea..."

I hugged him tightly before he could say another word.

"God do you ever shut up! It's beautiful..." I pulled away after pecking him on the cheek and looking at the fine craftsmanship of the watch in my hands, "Thank you."

It was a comfortable silence for a minute, but one that was interrupted when Mark got up. He was always one to ignore the sappy situations but he seemed to have a lot of them around me anyway.

He looked over at me holding up _Bubba Ho-Tep_ and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Best Man Ever right?"

My mood had completely lifted and as much as I knew he was teasing I knew he really wanted confirmation on the gift and evening he had planned.

"The best. Now I'm gonna make some drinks, now take your ass into the entertainment room and set up Bruce Campbell, I'll be in there in a sec."

"Yes dear." Mark rolled his eyes but he seemed elated that I was pleased with his borrowed present. He really was the best man ever.

Just under 6 months left, and it was draining waiting for that day but maybe this feeling of longing and doubt would subside.

XXXX

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

Planning a wedding sucked. Okay maybe that was just the stress talking because planning a wedding to the most amazing person you've ever known should be an occasion to celebrate; thus the want for a ceremony to show it off, but damn this was draining. Most people when they saw our couple dynamic would assume that Chris was the planner extraordinaire because he was the one that reveled in planning and details and his perfectionist streak was superior to my own, but in this case, I had taken over the majority of the planning details because I was honestly the least busy of the two of us.

That comment alone even in my head is laughable, as most humans on this planet know I'm a very busy person by trade and by need to keep my brain moving, but Chris recently had been the king of busy.

Since I had gotten back from my successful stint on Broadway, somehow that sounded awe inspiring and very odd to even me sometimes, but since then the Glee train had been moving fast and furious. The way the rest of the season was going to be laid out was a little different but it would mean a roller coaster schedule. We would be packing double episodes into corresponding weeks and then having a few weeks off because some of the regular cast members had other engagements that they needed to fulfill, Chris included.

His movie was coming out at the end of the year and his soon to be published first book at the end of the summer right after we were scheduled back from our honeymoon. His schedule was far more packed as of late and I had been charged with dotting i's and crossing t's on the minute and not so minute details of this wedding and it had been a lot of fucking work to be honest.

Currently during the month and a half break we got from shooting Glee, you know the one that the fans went absolutely bonkers over and claimed all kinds of withdrawal symptoms from? I had to sympathize with them over that, it was a long break, but I had decided that I would use this time to actually get some of the finer details on the planning done on my own. I wanted to be productive for when Chris got back from New York to show him all the stuff I had gotten done, but mostly I wanted the last few months prior to the big day to be easier on us both as a couple.

Chris had said to not run myself ragged but I had done the exact opposite from what my fiancee wanted of course; I never really did know my limits especially when I was being productive. One night Chuck, Chord, Harry and Di had come over to help me. Chuck had called me late that morning asking if I was up for a hang out and I had told him I was up to my armpits in planning and he had asked if he could be of some help.

Before I knew it Chuck had come over with Chord, Harry and Di in tow, unbeknownst to me of course at the time, but as we all settled around the island in Chris' and my kitchen island talking over the some of the details when I realized that I had another thing figured out without even really noticing until now. Something I had been putting off.

"I think that you should stick to your gut man. I mean honestly who gives a rats ass if it's traditional or not, or conflicting with the venue theme or whatever. It's your day, so do with it as you both want. I'd say go with Di's theory, it works."

"Yeah I'm with Chord and Di on this one Dare, it looks great and it's very 'you guys'." Harry was arranging the papers I had strewn across the table around the laptop as he said this, and Di and Chord were backing up and admiring the finality of the arrangement. Chuck had been watching me with a small smile as I took in the organized chaos that was my kitchen, when he noticed that something in my mind had clicked.

"You guys are the best wedding party a guy could ask for." It just came out so naturally and it seemed to have the desired effect as my friends looked at me like I had three heads but they let me finish my thought.

"Chuck you're my best man hands down, always have been, always will be but Harry, Di, Chord, you've all been so close to me in a freaky kindred kind of way and I want you guys to stand with me...oh and Cory too, but I'll call him when he gets back from vacation with Lea. So, what do you think?"

Di hugged me quickly but then slapped me on the shoulder.

"Way to wait until the last minute Criss, a girl has to get a dress fitted numerous times before she can be part of a wedding party." She looked at me sternly with her arms newly crossed but it soon melted quickly when she hugged me again, causing the room to laugh in unison.

"Of course I'll stand with you Dare, I'd be honoured."

Chord chimed in, "We all would."

Chord, this master of impersonations and outward humour looked humbled as we shook hands. It was a sappy moment for all of us as they all showed how right I was for choosing my wedding party so wisely, and I hoped that Cory would be on board as well.

Chuck seemed to read my mind, much like he always seemed to when he spoke up, "Cory will just be the frosting to the cake bro. Although I would like to recommend that we put him on the end of the procession line far away from you and yours truly because damn that man makes us look small."

Di agreed with her hand in the air, "Seconded, we can have a shortest to tallest procession."

I was quick to point out that I was a half inch taller than my brother and that that wouldn't work, which ended up with Chuck trying to give me a noogie like when we were five.

The rest of that afternoon had been a relaxed frenzy, and I attributed it to the people I surrounded myself with; everything was going to be okay.

XXXX

* * *

><p>(CPOV)<p>

"Pĩna how are you? You look great!" Lea and her effervescent charm. My now extended wedding party, thanks to Darren's need to have one best man and four grooms-people, we're all piling into the humble dress shop and tailor's that Tuesday afternoon. I honestly hated that term grooms-people but it was accurate, especially considering my own wedding party was even more thick with nonconformity than Darren's. I had had a hard time choosing whom would be in my wedding party, but I had finally boiled it down to the fabulous five. Mark, my best man, would be standing immediately at my side flanked by Amber, Ashley, Jenna and of course Lea. The latter of the five the real reason we found this incredible tailor and dress maker in the first place in the Bronx.

The owner was a friend of Lea's mom Edith so needless to say when Lea showed up with me in tow so many weeks ago that she was elated to not only get a boat ton of money for basically dressing our entire cast but that Lea had remembered the family friends she had grown up with in the Bronx.

It also helped that her and her husbands work was exquisite.

Naya and Heather had already come and gone for their dresses which were special for a reason, as had my sister Hannah. Kevin had ordered his _'suit of epicness_' as he was calling it but had yet to make it to New York for the fitting despite how much I was hounding him to get it done. Every member of the herd was going to be involved in Darren's and my wedding and this was one of the major points that we had agreed on right from the get go.

So today was the final fitting for most of the ladies, they would make adjustments back in California if they needed to, but this was the last fitting before the dresses got shipped.

Mark and I had had our major fitting two weeks prior and all that we needed was the final fitting a week before the actual wedding, but like the true best man he had turned out to be, my rock decided that the whole party had to be here to see everything come together.

The dress shop wasn't that big but Pĩna had been great with making sure the shop stayed closed when we were there, since we didn't want it getting out to the public that we were _all_ here.

"Lea, bella, you look perfect as usual. I see you've brought me the whole group this time. How's my groom doing, these ladies keeping you on your toes?"

I rolled my eyes but laughed and gave Pĩna a hug. "You have no idea. It's good to see you, Mrs. Sarto."

Mark chimed in, "I would like to point out that I am only an_ honorary _lady."

"That remains to be seen." I quipped an eyebrow at him as I said this and Pĩna laughed.

"Okay lets gets you all dressed, see how it all comes together, and Christopher how many times have I told you to call me Pĩna. Lea's like family, and now so are you, so I would love it if you dropped the formalities."

She grabbed my hand and led me and my party to the dressing room area where surely all the labelled formal wear was assembled as promised.

"Of course, thank you Pĩna, but only if you call me Chris."

Pĩna smiled a smile that was so motherly, but nodded and let me follow my wedding party into the dressing area where I sat down beside Mark and waited for the ladies to get into their dresses. We had decided that my side of the party would wear the colour that Darren wanted and vice versa, dressing his side in my favourite colour. It was this decision that Darren had made a few months ago that we would throw tradition out the window and have conflicting colours for our wedding parties mimicking our personalities. My wedding party would be in purple shades where his would be in blue. Odd but soothing, different surely but we were always just a little odd, especially as a couple.

"So, six weeks away, you nervous yet babe?" Mark was sitting in the comfortable chair to my right and I looked over at him and a sense of calm seemed to roll over me. Since we had wrapped shooting on the most insane ending to a season we've had to date, things had finally slowed down for me and Darren. Our schedules hadn't slowed down really but with the season wrapped it was a weight off my shoulders for the time being.

Darren and I got to spend some much needed time together because of this, time with one another, mentally emotionally and most certainly physically. The term going at it like rabbits was one term that I hadn't even thought would be accurate but with Dare and I, well in the last few weeks, we were drowning in each others bodies. It was like the last few months since the initial separation in New York had flown by in a pattern of over packed schedules and frayed nerves.

Once the show had wrapped Dare and I had taken a vacation of sorts for a week and a half, where we toured the California coast finding little bed and breakfasts to ease our weariness, but we also made the trip productive. We stopped in on his parents and mine, spending some much needed time with our immediate families relaxing and just being a family, and of course visiting out new venue and finalizing the details with the head of operations there regarding some questions we both had regarding the date, parking availability etc. It was on that trip that Darren and I had discovered each other again, much like a forgotten prophecy that we knew by memory but had neglected in not so many words. The kisses were rushed and desperate, only to make way to sweet and loving, and it was a moment that I remember so well.

* * *

><p>"<em>Chris...too many clothes." <em>

_We were both only wearing wife beaters and shorts since we had been just taking a relaxing drive north from his parents, but he was right when he said there were still too many clothes. We had all but fumbled our way in the door of the bed and breakfast and neither of us mentioned or cared about the details of the room, nor the amazing ocean vista just outside the window because all that mattered was each other. _

_Our lips moved heatedly against one another, tongues aggressive and searching in our matched want to dominate the other, as I hummed in agreement as I shed my own clothes almost as fast as he stripped himself, our mouths only moving from the other to breathe hotly and remove our shirts. No other words were spoken, there was no need. The only need was for Darren's mouth to move faster against my own, for my hands to thread through his modestly hairy chest slick with the sweat from our combined body heat from the early summer , or for the slicked up fingers now moving deftly and quickly inside me to keep going._

_Leaning against the wall, feeling Darren suck on my pulse point as he continued to assault my prostate on every other thrust, his learned fingers knowing my body so well, as I caved into the sheer pleasure that this man was giving me. The groans and impatient growls I was giving off only spurred Darren on._

_Despite me letting Darren fuck my mouth not ten minutes before we found ourselves in this position, I could tell he was almost fully hard again, as if the sounds and feel I was giving off were enough to entice this gorgeous man into wanting me again._

_My mind was going blank though, Darren now had four fingers in me and the stretch was perfect and the pace fast so much so that when he crooked his fingers in me and let his eyes bore into mine I lost it completely, coming harder than I had in a very long time and just form his fingers alone._

_Dare watched me with hungry hazel eyes as I came on myself, him and some on the floor. He let me lean my body weight on the wall, trying to catch my breath as he eased his digits out of me and sank to the floor to clean my cock and stomach, devouring the taste of me that had me whine in sensitivity and groan at the visual which never ceased to make me want him again, and again, every time._

_Once I was clean by Dare's standards he stood up rested his forehead against mine, his breathing not much more calm than my own as we wrapped ourselves in one another and stayed there, holding and caressing, sharing the softest kisses which was quite a switch from what we had just done._

"_I love...y-you D."_

"_Love you tesoro" We had said it in unison, causing us both to giggle a little but seal the sentiment with another kiss, this one deeper but no less sensual or sweet. It was in that moment, holding the man that I loved, sweaty, sticky but completely content in his arms that I knew that I had a life time to be with this man, and that nothing would stop me from living each of those moments to the fullest, busy schedules or not we would have it all; together._

"_Together." I breathed against his lips, placing chaste pecks along his jaw as I reached my hand down to grasp his now fully hard member._

"_Uuugh, together, always together. God Chris..." _

_Darren lifted me then in a feat of strength that still surprised me and slowly lowered me down the wall so that he impaled me slowly in one go. That feeling of togetherness fuelled a long night of Dare pushing into me against the wall, on the bed, and near the window with the soft breeze on our naked skin. It had been the best night of our lives in a long time, and it comforted me..._

* * *

><p>Even now.<p>

"Chris?"

I was snapped out of my happy bubble when Mark addressed me again. "Hmm?" My cheeks may have been a little flushed from the memory I was reliving but Mark seemed to not care but smile knowingly.

"I take it you aren't nervous then huh?" Mark flicked me playfully then as each of the ladies started to emerge from their dressing rooms. The all looked absolutely gorgeous, each dress fitting the definite varying body types I had supporting me, and each looked like they stepped off a runway themselves. It was all starting to come together in my head, the purple dresses and the waistcoats Mark and I had, the final decisions we had made on the floral arrangements and such...I could actually picture it. So with a deft smile that must have been the largest one I had sported in a long time as I thought about all of this and Darren, I looked at my best man.

"Not in the slightest."

Mark grabbed my hands and jumped a little on the spot and laughed as we allowed ourselves a moment to be giddy. Mark really wasn't very convincing with the whole 'honorary woman thing' anyway.

XXXX

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

"This is stupid guys, I mean a Jack and Jack called Jack squared, why do I have the feeling that this was Mark's idea."

Chord was all too happy to respond. "That's because it was, well and mine actually but we're cool like that so shut up and enjoy your party D, or I'll let Cory and Kev eat all your cake."

"There's cake?"

Okay so I was acting a little more immature than normal but when you get dragged out of you bridal suite, pulled away from your fiancee at 4 pm on a day where you were clearly going to spend that time mapping your man's body, only to be taken away from him basically kicking and screaming...yeah that was a time for immaturity.

Chris hadn't been any the wiser to this random intervention, as he had been literally picked up and very reluctantly slung over Mark's shoulders and dragged out of the room.

Chris and I had both agreed that we would say to hell with it and see each other the day and subsequent night before the wedding, but apparently we had been misinformed.

Chris and I had also decided that there was no need for a bachelor party for each of us as it were since his friends were my friends basically and we spent a lot of time with them normally so it would be redundant. Once again, our friends decided that some surprises were still to be honoured, thus being dragged by my blond friend to the 'boys' room, which was also where Di was staying saying she wasn't missing out on any of the wedding party shenanigans just because she didn't have a dick. I loved that woman.

Once we were all inside, Chuck took the floor.

"Okay Dare, so I know this wasn't what you had in mind but hear us out. We wanted to have this little soirée as it were for both you and Chris. We wanted to surprise you. Now we originally thought about having two different parties and we would switch back and forth so that the groom didn't see the groom before the wedding but we figured you would both tear us new ones so we opted for not . We put together a little party, just the immediates to show you how much we love you guys. Yes, tonight you will spend the night away from Chris once the party is over because I know you both will appreciate the reveal tomorrow so much more if you do, you two are just so randy getting you two to not fuck every minute is harder than expected. God that's an image your brother should never conjure..."

"Anyways, like Chuck was saying sweetie before he grossed himself out, is that we are doing this for you and Chris cuz we love ya, truly and honestly, so go get changed, your clothes have been moved here for the time being, so dress nice and then we'll get you to your party."

She was pointing to the wardrobe on the other side f the room which was undoubtedly where the suitcase I brought was. Dianna was dressed in a pretty pastel summer dress and it was at that moment that I really noticed all the guys' attire. Sharp dress shirts, formal but not too formal, and I could tell this was important to them.

Sighing I smiled because secretly I loved the idea and I knew I had no choice. "Alright, gimme 10 and I'll be right out."

XXXX

* * *

><p>(CPOV)<p>

"Unhand me heathen!"

"Heathen? Really dude?"

"Sorry, I figured put me the fuck down asshat would have come on too strongly. A.k.a put my down Salling or I will end you."

Mark only laughed and out me down once I was inside the room that was down the hall from mine which I knew to be the suite where my wedding party was going to be staying, ya know including Mark. He said he would behave around all the ladies or I warned him he would be sleeping outside in a tree somewhere.

"There you go. Don't give me your sass Chris, or no present."

"Present? There better be a present since you dragged me away...oh, hi guys." Lea, Amber, Naya, Heather, Jenna, Ash and Damian were sitting in the room on whatever available space they could in the room and were looking at me expectantly.

"Umm, am I in trouble? You all look awesome by the way."

Mark took that as he cue and handed me some clothes.

"Yes we all look freaking great, now take those, put them on, you're staying in this room tonight...no, no, no hush babe, this is our way of making it even more special. Change into those clothes, make yourself look sharp and shit.."

"I always look sharp Mark."

"Whatever babe, you're hot, make yourself hotter, we're taking you to your Jack and Jack where you will be thankful and happy that your friends love you enough to do this, got it?" As serious as he was trying to be it came off as I'm sure he intended, ladled with love.

"Yes, dear." I rolled my eyes but before I turned to the bathroom I looked at my friends, "Thanks guys, really this is perfect." Forced into it or not, I was looking forward to this party, and maybe slightly looking forward to the suspense of not seeing D after tonight until the ceremony tomorrow.

XXXX

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

I was gifted with some the best friends I could have ever imagined. Chris and I had been honoured with the most _us like_ party we could have dreamed up. It was cheesy and perfect all at the same time. It was happily named the **Potterwars Extravaganza**, which literally meant it was Harry Potter and Star Wars themed. I could definitely see that this was a Mark and Chord idea, right down to the junk food snacks, the Star Wars paper plates, the Lego figurines and the complimentary wands that everyone got as gifts.

It was the last kind of party I was expecting since we were told to initially dress up and I guess that added to the silliness of the evening. Various grown men and woman, eating junk food, including a Hogwarts inspired cake playing with Lego Star Wars figurines and having mock duels with our new wands in semi formal wear. It was ridiculous, and so goddamn fun that Chris and I seemed to both completely forget that we were getting married the next day and just concentrated on being with our friends.

I was standing by myself, which seemed to be an oddity considering the night, and I was watching as Chris thwarted Mark by stealing his wand and running away giggling like he was five. It was nice to see him so carefree, and to watch his bond with Mark remain strong. It was then that I felt an all too familiar hand on my back and presence to my left.

"You know, that could still be misconstrued as eavesdropping Dare."

"Hey. And I wasn't eavesdropping my dear, just watching my soon to be husband acting like a toddler with the giant kid known as Mark."

It was a very familiar situation standing there with Amber's comforting hand on my shoulder moving in concentric circles, and it brought me back to the first party we had on what was then Chris' terrace when he introduced me to these amazing people and Amber had comforted me while watching Chris and Mark interact for the first time.

"You know I meant it then and I meant it now, Chris really likes you, actually I think I can definitely say now that he loves you." We both laughed a little at the obviousness of that statement before she spoke again. "If I never said it in so many words Dare, you guys have my blessing." She kissed my cheek.

"Wow Amb I..."

"It's okay sweetie, better to say it late than never. But I think there's a certain foxy brunette that wants your attention. That or he's looking at me like that which is all kinds of disturbing, I'm going with option one." She gestured to where Chris was now standing twirling his an Mark's wands, _him and his twirling_, and he was looking at me with a look that basically says ' I'm so picturing you naked right now'. I stared at the openly flirtatious gleam in his eye and gulped at the feel of his eyes on me as I mouth 'I love you' which made his gaze soften but only for a second. Apparently I was the distraction Mark had been waiting for and used it to snag his and Chris wands right out of Chris' hands.

"Salling!" Chris winked at me quickly mouthing he loved me too before taking off again after a somewhat girly squeal from Mark. Yes, these were my best friends and god did I love them all for being the insane bunch of random weirdos that they were; thankful for our own little herd.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough, so that I could marry the weirdo of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>LMK what you thought! The next chapter is the wedding obviously, the reception, the speeches, the guests... oh and a tidbit of their honeymoon. It's all being written and done in the next few days so get your comments in :) Come on please...it's been so long, I love you and I'm not above begging. Besides I may take ideas into consideration for the wedding if there are enough thoughts on it :) Love you more than redvines, butterbeer and klaine combined...that's a lot ya know.<strong>

**Oh yeah!...**

**xoxox Sam**


	11. Chapter 11

**Read, read, read...then review. See, no annoyingly large A/N: smooches and did anyone catch the love cookies I was throwing?...I may have terrible aim if not :P**

* * *

><p>Our Boys<p>

* * *

><p>I Will, Always<p>

(DPOV)

"How do you guys do this honestly? I mean I know I said I was down for whatever prewedding shit this wedding parry would do, but damn this is hard!"

I was laughing at Dianna as she tried to grasp the fine art that was Frisbee golf but the laughter only grew when I hear Chord mutter, "That's what she said."

Di threw the frisbee at Chord's head in response, but it wasn't like we were actually playing much anymore anyway. Cory had the fabulous idea that all the boys, including Mark who was allowed to give up his best man rights for a few hours to hang with the rest of the boys, so we could play a round or so of Frisbee golf. I had thought it was a fantastic idea, and a relaxing way to spend the morning since I was rapidly trying to ignore the butterflies in my gut. It wasn't nervousness per se but more anxiousness since I wanted Chris to be my husband sooner rather than later.

The itinerary for the morning would be the great early breakfast we had at the inn, a round or so of Frisbee golf, then a alfresco luncheon where Mark would have to be back with Chris and then getting ready since the ceremony was to start at 6.

It wasn't like Chris and I had extensive make up or anything to do but we had a large number of women in our parties that did, so we had planned accordingly.

The way the venue was laid out was actually really convenient for the way we had planned our wedding. The actual ceremony was to be outside facing the vineyard and the dinner and reception was to be half inside and half outside in the piazza which was adjacent to the vineyards. The piazza was really just that, it had beautiful stone work and high arched windows sealing you off from the vineyards beyond but with the complete openness of the outdoors. Thankfully the weather at current was cooperating.

We had planned on everyone gathering in the vineyard awaiting the ceremony which would be quick and simple and then whilst we traditionally had pictures taken, cocktails would be set up and served in the grand piazza before dinner. We had invited around 400 people, a large enough wedding but one that could be easily fit into the designated space. I hadn't been down there since the floral arrangements began to arrive first thing this morning and Chris and I had decided a few days ago that we would be surprised when we saw it put together like everyone else. I saw a blurred shape a few times today that barked polite orders at me that resembled our wedding planner Jules, and if there had been any problems with the day so far, she did a great job of hiding it.

So it was with great expectation and even more jubilation that I bounced happily with my bickering and incessant friends from breakfast to play and then to a late luncheon before we had to settle into the schedule for the remainder of the day.

Mom had called me saying that her and dad were about an hour away and would come see me and Chris when they got there after they met up with the Colfers, since they were here already to get Hannah's hair and make up done anyway.

The whole inn was going to be full of family and friends, the entire place rented out for the Colfer/Criss wedding and I couldn't wait to see if all the RSVPs actually showed. Having all those people there for us was just making me happier than I already thought possible. The only thing to make it even better...to see Chris with my wedding ring on his finger.

XXXX

* * *

><p>(CPOV)<p>

"I am so glad I'm not a girl, that looks like way to much work." I was muttering nervously surely but deep down I was glad that I didn't have to sit the chair for a few hours while someone yanked at my hair and applied layers of make-up. Granted I was sort out used to that, but I never had to spend that much time in the mirror at work, the girls always did have the shorter straw in that case.

"Yeah it sucks but you're just jealous cuz we look damn good." Amber was smiling at me from the chair where she was getting the last of her make up done and I had to say she looked stunning; all the girls did. The all had their hair half up and half down in varied ways that I said was up to them to choose and the light tones of blue, and purple were mixed into the shimmer in their eyes. They were gorgeous, and they went through all of this just for my wedding, it was humbling.

"Guess I am a little. You girls are far too sexy to be shown off at a gay man's wedding."

Ash piped in, "Are you kidding? If there was ever a cause for making a fashion and make-up statement, it's at a gay man's wedding. Us hags have to look our best, or it reflects badly on you babes."

"True, true." I went to pull them all into a big hug but it was waved off in favour of a long distance fake group hug when the make-up artists squeaked their displeasure.

"No ruining the make-up!"

Muttering our apologies we went back to talking about next season, and in my case trying to probe the girls into telling me where Dare had planned our honeymoon.

Cheeky women wouldn't breathe a word.

XXXX

* * *

><p>"Almost showtime babe. You ready to get this shit over with so we can party once you stake your official claim on Shorty, who looks great by the way."<p>

I looked at Mark, a scathing 'I'm no amused' remark on my tongue about Darren being mine but the irony of the situation dawned on me before I spoke. Mark was just trying to relax me, and keep me sane before I went out there. Mark was going to be walking with Chuck. Mark had the 'funny' idea that he should carry him down the aisle, and as as much as Darren thought it was freaking hilarious, I vetoed it really quickly.

They would be walking down the centre aisle following the rest of the wedding party, whilst Darren and I would occupy the far aisles. We had decided on three aisles to make it more open and to not single one of us as the bride or the groom roll respectively, and also because of that, we chose one song as the music to accompany the entire party and not just us as we walked in. No special treatment, just one unified song for all our entrances, and it was a beautiful rendition of You'll Never Walk Alone, performed solely on piano (*)

I would walk Darren's mom to her seat on the right and Darren would walk my mom on the left. We would seat them with their husbands and then join our respective parties at the front before finally allowing ourselves to see one another. It had gone great in rehearsal yesterday even without everyone there, but here's hoping the same holds true now.

Our suits really couldn't be called suits honestly; formal attire would be more accurate. The only one that would be wearing a full suit was Kevin who would be the MC for the proceedings tonight, and subsequent DJ. He had been elated that not only did he get to be different fashionably from the rest of us but he got the chance to be the master of ceremonies which he seemed to love doing.

Heather and Naya would walk my sister down the aisle, all of them acting as our flower girls in white dresses with black accents which would surely look beautiful, and then my girls in their deep purple dresses. Standing opposite the purple would be Dianna on Darren's side in her blue identical dress and the rest of Darren's party also adorned in my favourite royal blue. All the men were in black save their waistcoats which were the appropriate colour, whist Darren and I mimicked our friends with no jacket but we were clad in all black except a white tie. The splash of colour we adorned ourselves with was in the boutonniere. The blue dendrobium orchid, and light purple hydrangea were fastened by a light white ribbon and pinned to our respective chests.

The flower ideas had been unanimous since the settlement on the colour scheme and it was simple and relaxed, with a tiny bit of elegance, just how we wanted it.

But the time had come to stop thinking about the procession and get on with it.

Mark's calming presence left suddenly and I was brought back from my daydream only to realize that this was it, I was living my daydream as the music started.

He left with a quick peck on the lips saying he loved me and that he was never prouder of me than now. I could only smile nervously. With a returned crooked smile he left to meet Chuck, but almost as soon as he left I was met with momma Cerina's calm presence.

"Ready to be a part of the family sweetheart? Officially that is. I've always loved you like a son, and now I get to add another one for good. I look pretty good for a woman with 3 son's don't you think?" I laughed and hugged her, " You look great mom. Ready to take me to your son?"

"I was born ready for that dear, Let's go."

I offered her my arm with another small laugh and a huge smile. This woman radiated confidence everywhere she went. She just made me feel relaxed with her effortless smile and grace. As we stepped out into the early evening sun to take in the procession lined up at the foot of the vineyard with the grandeur and simplicity of the day when it really hit me. This was my wedding day, and all these beautifully dressed and happy people were here for Darren and I, and I couldn't help the small tears that we threatening to fall already and I hadn't even seen Dare yet.

"Ready baby?" _I loved it when she called me names that I thought were only reserved for Chuck or Dare._

"More than ever mom. I can't wait to marry your son." I was becoming more and more emotional with every word we spoke, and as always mom seemed to know best, and know just what to say.

"Good thing. You know, since you're marrying him in about 20 minutes." She looked up at me as we walked, her sarcasm not lost in translation but it was subtly refreshing enough to allow me to giggle happily and take a deep breath to calm my nerves. Hopefully I looked more put together than I felt.

She moved me forward, leading us through the aisle of ribbons and flowers, the friends and visitors standing in front of their seats, watching as I walked up the aisle knowing Darren was on the other side doing the same thing.

(DPOV)

"I never thought I would be walking down an aisle again, especially with a man half my age." _Karyn you're cute._

"And I couldn't even wear heals, didn't want to look like an Amazon." she whispered this to me, knowing that I needed to hear something silly. She just seemed to know that hearing something so random would calm me down and relax me enough to enjoy the procession walk we were taking. I had taken the liberty once Chuck had toddled off to meet up with Mark to actually look at the herd gathering in the order we intended; all neatly lined up beside the archway we had placed in the centre that Chris and I would stand under. The cool tones of purple and blue offset the rustic greens and other earth tones the vista provided, and it was a stark symbolism in contrast. I hadn't been able to peak at Chris where I knew he was coming out from because Karyn had pinched me to stay focused and that the suspense would be worth it. She even bet me I would cry. As much as I didn't want to admit it though, as we turned the corner and I began to lead her to her seat, I think she was right. Nope I knew she was right.

It was so cliche to say that you would be a weeping mess on your wedding day but I figured that since Chris and I had been planning this down to the last detail, we would know what to expect so we would be fine._ I was so wrong_.

As I took in the person in front of me after he finished hugging my mom and me his own, I felt all my walls fall. I locked eyes with Chris as we went to stand under the white wooden arch which was laden with white orchids and to stand beside our best men.

Reaching out before I should have, Chris seemed to being having some difficulty too when his hand shot out to grasp mine. We both sighed at the contact, it somehow felt like we hadn't touched or seen each other in so long and it had only been a day. We grounded each other in that moment as I looked up at the man I loved.

The small amount of shade from the arch helped me see through the sunlight to the exquisite beauty in front of me. His eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen them, as if the colour of my waistcoat was being reflected back at me through his eyes, which were glistening with unshed tears. He looked strong and the garments looked as if they were made for no one else, and I felt myself humbled once again by the magnitude that was Chris. He always blew me away with his talent and grace and sheer wit and charm, but today would be the day that just from his mere presence, I would let the tears silently fall knowing he had bewitched me with everything that he was.

"Love you." He whispered it, like it was a secret that everyone here wasn't privy to in the slightest, but it wasn't the moment for professions of love, but for others to speak; our chance would come soon enough, but I could never let Chris down, mouthing back that I loved him as well.

"Ladies, gentleman, family, friends and supporters, we're here today on the 3rd of July 2012, to celebrate the joining of these two very extraordinary gentlemen. I have been host to many civil unions and partnerships, some standard, some controversial, but all of them have been about love. That was the reason I accepted this duty. When Chris and Darren came to me, asking for me to preside over their wedding and seeing how much these two honestly loved each other, I mean, who was I to deny them such happiness that they obviously deserved. I'm honoured to help them on this first step."

Chris and I seemed to simultaneously sigh at the same moment, our eyes locking for a brief moment, and it was one small iota of time that I will take with me always. A memory where we felt nothing but acceptance about our relationship, and I could tell that Chris felt it too.

"Now as I stand here today to bind these two gentlemen together, Christopher Paul Colfer and Darren Everett Criss, I can tell that true love is the reason for this ceremony, and I hope that this day goes down in your years as the first milestone in a long a hopefully happy life together. Now neither Christopher nor Darren wanted a long ceremony, both of them wanting this short and sweet so that we would have more time to celebrate, and this is a request I can happily provide. So gentleman when you're ready, I understand that you've prepared your own vows."

Chris and I let out a simultaneous breath which made us both giggle, we were so in sync it was scary sometimes. Chris and I were not nervous people by trade, we wore our personalities on our sleeves and prided ourselves on being collected under pressure. I could tell from the sweaty feel of his palm where I was holding it, and the nervous giggle Chris gave off that we were both in the same boat. Elated but so out of our normal element that it would normally seem frightening; but we were on the precipice of the most memorable day of our lives, so I gathered myself up and spoke the words that I had committed to memory, taking both of his hands in mine and kissing them quickly.

"You amaze me, but I'll get to that in a minute because there are so many things I'm thankful for today. I'm thankful that my parents raised me well and let me grow up believing it was normal to love whom you chose. I'm thankful that I couldn't go through life without music in my heart or an instrument in my hand which also led to some of the strongest support systems I could have asked for. I'm so thankful for the process of everything in my life that led me to an empty lot for a job interview almost two years ago, to find a guy swearing and hitting his head on his car in frustration because he was a dork and forgot his script."

I paused allowing myself the laugh at the memory and finally looking at Chris who was blushing despite surely being already warm in the summer heat but there was a knowing smile there that warmed my heart.

"I was a fan of Chris'. I know shocking right?" The crowd laughed again, and I swear I could hear Ryan snickering above them all since he remembered how we first met and how comfortable and fanboyish I had been.

"He made me love him through his character but what I hadn't been anticipating was everything that Chris was as a man. He had me falling for him not only because of the beautiful person he is, but because he showed me kindness, and love and support in everything I did from day one. He offered me his heart from the beginning as a friend and more without any questions. What more could you really ask for from the person you love and admire than full support and unconditional love? So Chris, this is me telling you, in front of all these people that I will do everything in my power, everyday of my life to make sure you know how amazing you are, as my friend, my love and my husband. I love you."

Chris was crying now, and even though they were happy tears I hated seeing him cry, but he made me feel better a few seconds later when he let my hands go so he could wipe his eyes laughing.

"Oh gosh, how am I supposed to follow that honestly? I knew I should have spoken first. Rule one in entertainment guys, never follow Darren Criss' act." He was grinning through the tears and it made me smile but lower my head in embarrassment, I never wanted him to worry whether his vows were better than mine, he was so cutely competitive sometimes though.

I felt a hand on my cheek a moment later causing me to look at him where he held my gaze as he re-linked my hands in his remaining one. I kept my eyes focused on him, nothing could make me turn away from the emotional swirl in his.

"Courage...I know I know it's horribly cheesy considering but I thought so hard about what I would say if I ever ended up marrying Darren and that was the word that popped into my head. Darren..."

He lowered his voice, softening the timbre and I loved it when his voice was low and soft like this, it was as if he was telling me a secret, one which I aptly hung on every word.

"Darren you are my courage. Before I met you I was this smartass kid who made it through life expecting the worst but hoping for the best in secret. I didn't like myself that much really and it was something of an inner demon that I had to work on. But something happened that day, the recently aforementioned one where I was apparently being a dork. Well this guy here was bouncing around in his car singing something overly fluffy and not having a care in the world. It was that day that my perception changed. You saw me Dare. You saw the real, vulnerable, dorky, judgemental but happier side of me. You didn't walk into my life baby, you skipped into it and you whisked me away. You gave me the courage to throw down my walls and my insecurities and enjoy the simpler things in my hectic life and now I can't imagine it without you. So Darren Everett Criss, for all your faults and all our strengths, you really do make me a whole person, and that's something I never thought I'd have until you gave me the courage to see it. To truly see that I deserved all the happiness in the world too. You are my happiness Dare, past, present and future. I love you more than Redvines...because what the hell can't they do."

I laughed when Chris raised his eyebrow cheekily and even more so when Joey, and Brian let out a simultaneous "Wooo!" Only Chris would work an AVPS comment into his own wedding vows. I had the best man in the world, there was no question.

Our eye contact was eventually broken when Hannah approached, flanked by Heather and Naya to hand us our rings, we both seemed to completely miss when they were asked to be brought forward. I don't know about Chris but I was drowning in his eyes; those familiar pools that I loved more than anything.

With regards to Nay, Heather and Han, well we wanted to include them more in the wedding, so we gave them this responsibility. Also Chris said he didn't trust Mark with the ring completely, saying that he misplaced his wallet more than was healthy so he had little faith in the security of our wedding bands, so we entrusted them to Naya and Heather, and Hannah would hand them to us.

Han handed me the ring for his brother kissing me on the cheek, "Thanks Banana."

"Take care of him Dare-Bear."

Then she went over to Chris and hugged his side, "I'm glad I have two big brothers now." She turned around without another word and waited for Naya and Heather to give their kisses and retreat back to stand with her. Chris looked so gobsmacked by his little sister's comment that he seemed like he was going to fall over. I guess hearing that out of Hannah's mouth was the last straw as he let his barriers down; his emotions running higher than I've ever seen on his face.

The I do's were quick, and rings of solid platinum for Chris and yellow gold for me, both lightly embroidered in the same fashion, were exchanged. _We had done it, finally._

" Ladies and gentleman may I present Mr. Darren and Chris Colfer. Congratulations, you may now kiss."

(CPOV)

I felt like and probably looked like a hot mess right now but I could give half a shit how I looked, because Darren and I were married. _Fucking married! _ I only vaguely remember hearing what was said, only registering the words _Darren and Chris Colfer_ and _kiss_, so that's exactly what I was gonna do. Darren had shown me so many times how amazing he thought I was, and since my vows made him tear and sigh happily, I was going to keep going with it.

Before Darren could take charge, I raised my hand and cupped his chin, resting my thumb in the subtle dimple under his lower lip and leaned into him for a sweet kiss. Darren's hands found my waist as I moved to thread my hand along the base of his neck and allowed him to direct how the kiss went. We were so in sync that the crowd could be cheering or booing but we wouldn't have noticed. The practised ease in which our lips moved against once another, the salty taste of recently shed tears, and the combined elated sweetness that overflowed the kiss, was enough to have us both giggle when we knew we should stop since we were in fact still in public.

With a few tiny pecks, we pulled away but not back, Darren lifting me in his arms just like the day we met and swinging me around slowly.

"We did it baby. We're married." The words were like a wave of relief and jubilation at the same time. Darren Colfer, his stage name would still be Criss, but his legal name would be Colfer, I couldn't believe he wanted to change his name, but it was perfect in his eyes and mine. Darren was mine and I his, this was officially the best day of my crazy life.

XXXX

* * *

><p>There were so many hugs, and kisses and oh my god the pictures, and I'm not even talking about the ones at the reception. Our photographer Elliott whom had done our engagement photos back in the winter was taking so many pictures I thought my face was going to freeze in a permanent smile. But each time I began to feel frustrated I looked at Darren. His skin and eyes were glowing in the evening sunset, the amber hues of his eyes were only intensified into a mirrored copper than had me spiraling with the love I felt for him. Leaning in as we continually stood preparing for our next pose in the vineyard, I kissed his temple. The softest brush of my lips to his skin soothed my frustrations and seemed to calm him too.<p>

"We couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day."

Darren leaned back so that he was resting his back against the one of the large trellis posts, careful not to squash any fruit and held both of my hands, inspecting them with shy eyes. I watched him as he travelled his gaze up my arms where my sleeves wear rolled up now, gazing over my torso to my neck, before settling on my eyes. He gave a tired but completely contented smile as he pulled me ever so slowly towards him.

"You are so beautiful Chris. I can't believe you're really mine."

"Believe it honey. I'm so proud to have such a wonderful husband." We closed the distance in a sweet kiss, only to be interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

"Umm, Darren, Chris, I got everything here. I think Mr. Salling and Mr. Criss are here to take you guys into your reception anyway."

We moved away from each other, brushing off imaginary lint to distract ourselves from the awkwardness of being interrupted mid kiss but we thanked him nonetheless.

"I'm sure the pictures will turn out wonderfully Elliot, thanks for making it so easy on us. We'll see you inside."

XXXX

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

I don't think I would ever tire of kissing Chris, but when we both decided that we both hated the tradition of clinking glasses and shared smooches we decided to make our guests work a little harder to get those photo ops. All the assigned tables were to sing something together as a group, and to make it fair we tried to spread around as much of the herd as possible since that table alone would be considered a new kind of cheating. Chris and I wanted to get our friends, coworkers and family talking amongst themselves as well so we figured not grouping likely people together was a great idea, unfortunately we forgot that our friends and family had no shame and we were kissing and listening to renditions of every love song known to man for most of dinner. I would never tire of kissing Chris though, especially today, so it was a win/win.

The blue orchids, the light purple hydrangeas and the white stephanotis were everywhere. The touch was subtle with each table but the colours were vibrant and lovely against everything else that was black and white offsetting the stonework and rustic feel. It was gorgeous, Jules really had outdone herself in every way, and it was exactly how we pictured it in our heads. Looking around at the piazza again, both Chris and I pointing out tiny details that we remembered from our plans to Chuck and Mark at our table as the coffee and tea was served. We hadn't planned on any speeches because god did we know our family and friends: they loved to talk. But again, apparently all our planning couldn't stop our friends.

"Attention, yep hi guys, all eyes up here on the guy in the epic threads. Ya I know it's awesome right?"

Kev had gone for a grey ¾ length military inspired jacket with nay accents which did look pretty awesome, making him stand out. I'm sure he had roasted during the ceremony but now that the sun was down I'm sure he could breathe and enjoy the compliments he kept getting on the jacket alone.

"Anyways, as I've said before I'm Kevin, and I had a list of people approaching me asking if I could fit them in to the proceedings so they could say something about and for the happy couple. Now Chris is a control freak and Darren is a perfectionist so my initial reaction was to not stray from the schedule, but...sorry guys I can't deny the masses so we have a few peoples who have some things to say. Strength in numbers man, they win. There were a lot of people that contacted me earlier this week via email too, asking about saying something so I asked them make a copy of a video for me and I have compiled the finished product with the help of Mr. Harry_ tech wizard_ Shum there, and it's been ninjaed into your honeymoon bags courtesy of my roomie Jenna."

Jenna looked at me from the other table and smiled, "No one ever expects the quite ones." This earned her a serious laugh from everyone and I couldn't help but follow suit.

"So first I want to call on mama Criss." Kev gave over the mic to Cerina at her table.

"Darren, you and Chuck are so important to me. I would have been a happy mother if you sang in a coffee shop for the rest of your life; but this life, with this amazing man? Darren you've made you're father, brother and me so proud with everything you do; but none more than finding such an wonderful man to bring into our lives. I know he makes you happy, and Chris son, I have always loved you dearly, but I know you will take care of our baby, you have his heart. Love you both."

That made Chris tear more than me somehow. Next up was mom number two, as Kev passed the floor on to Karyn.

"Christopher...I know you hate it when people call you by your full name but suck it up kid, it's a beautiful name. I've said my blessing and thanks to you Darren for making my son truly realize his gifts, but I never really thanked you for weaselling past his guards of sarcasm and escapism to truly love every wonderful thing there is about my son. So for that I can't thank you enough. Chris, Darren, a woman couldn't be happier to see her son and the love of his life be so happy with their lives, careers and their choices. Just remember that no matter how hard the road, it could always be worse, and it's always manageable as long as you work for it. Make each other your number one priority and no matter what the world throws at you, you can overcome it. We love you both so much, congratulations boys."

Okay so I cried with that one. Chris just ran his hand soothingly over my thigh and smiled his full smile as Chuck took the mic Kev handed to him, and I looked over slightly scared at the man to my left. _Oh shit._

"Well, I could stand here and start rambling on and on about the exploits that Darren got himself into during college, because we never got to roast my brother or his husband before; but I'm not going to. Darren you made me your best man, I was always and will always be your friend and brother, but best man? Wow dude. It means so much to me that you supported me in all my actions and always came to me when you needed advice, so as the great brother and apparently best man at your wedding I won't tell anyone about the time you fell asleep, for some reason in only your underwear, drunk off your skull outside your dorm room because you apparently lost your key, oh and he was wearing lipstick."

I put my face in my hand that wasn't holding Chris' as I groaned, feeling pathetic at the memory and the urge to beat my brother up was only tainted because there were far worse stories he could tell.

"Whoops, guess that story slipped out. Note to self, don't give Darren free access to a bourbon bottle if he's being a sap and hasn't eaten anything. I still don't understand the lipstick..."

"Let's not Chuck!" I was laughing but now severely embarrassed even though I knew Chris was just laughing with everyone else.

"Dare, I love ya man, a guy couldn't ask for a kinder, smarter, more epic brother, but now I have two, which makes me one of the luckiest guys in the world. You will always be a Criss Darren even if now you're a Colfer. And Chris, the same goes for you. I told you in January that I considered you like family, and today is just the formalities being settled, if you need anything, you've got a brother only a phone call away. Love you guys, and thanks for the honour of being included in your day."

Chris got up from the table a little unexpectedly but leaned over beside me to hug Chuck before I could. Chuck just wrapped his arms around my husband and that could have been the best gift Chuck ever got me; unconditional brotherly acceptance for my Chris.

Mark got up and flexed his shoulders then, making Chris mutter an 'oh god' under his breath as Mark got ready to say his piece. Chris look extremely nervous and for some reason despite my faith in Mark I would be worried too. Bu the tone in his voice when he spoke...made me think twice; it was reminiscent and careful.

"I'm not your average guy. I have a lot of faces that I put on for the camera but those have lessened since I met this man right here. When I met this guy I was like, okay Chris is quiet, a tiny bit shy but damn was he funny. He also gave off this confidence that said ' if you mess with me, I'll make you eat your words and mine'. But he didn't have the outward confidence in who he was to really make that threat stick. That's where I came in. Chris and I formed a strange alliance and awesome friendship right from the get go. Back then we looked a little like the weirdest duo imaginable but it evolved...into something so much more. He said I saved him, from what I'm not sure, maybe it was just the pressure and I had to help lessen it for him by just being his friend, but he saved me too. He helped me find my groove in life, and he never questioned me about being myself...that was new to me. As an actor, we're used to putting on faces and with Chris, he got to actually know the real me and I him. Sometimes I feel like Chris and I settled into an old married coupe relationship the day we met since we relied on each other so much, but that was only until I met Darren. Darren's a cool guy, like super cool and I hadn't really known what to expect when I met him initially. What I didn't expect was to literally see my boy Chris look at another person like he was watching a supernova, all stars and explosions just by looking at him. I knew from the first day that if they were smart enough they would hold on to that feeling and rely on each other. And as I stand here, looking pretty damn awesome in this outfit if I do say so myself on their wedding day, I can say that they took my advice from so long ago now and went for it. Because true love doesn't come around that often, and amazing people like you both are rare, you should always make the most of it. See Chris...I behaved."

"There's a first time for everything...thank you. The was oddly beautiful."

"Just like you two, beautiful together and definitely odd."

Mark leaned down a pecked Chris on the cheek as was their custom and then he came over and hugged me exuberantly making me hum and smile. You really had to love the big lug; he really gave you no choice.

* * *

><p>(CPOV)<p>

Before I knew it, the speeches had come to an end. But not without the final word from of course, our fearless leader, and someone I considered a true friend. Jane got up and walked over to stand with Ryan. Jane spoke first.

"Hey guys. You look amazing by the way both of you, and you guys really did pull out all the stops here, the ceremony and reception were beautiful; I'm so proud. I think that I've always had a soft spot for Chris here, he kind of reminded me of me, no, no, no not Sue but me. Tenacious, hard working and sometimes feeling a little under appreciated in the business. The only difference was that I got to see this man flourish early in life unlike myself, and it couldn't happen to a nicer guy. I love you Chris."

I always choked when Jane spoke of me so highly; there were just some people in your life that inspired you greatly and Jane was one of them for me. I could never understand her faith in me, and it still blew me away.

"Love you too." It was all I could say, but Darren beat me with something better.

"You look gorgeous Aunt Jane!"

"I do don't I? Well you know you will always have a supporter in your lives and careers in me so without further ado; the insufferable and somehow lovable Ryan Murphy."

Jane blew kisses at us which Darren decided would be fun to try and catch, all while I smiled lovingly at my giant dork of a husband. _Okay that's gonna take some getting used to; but I love the sound of it in my head!_

"Hi everyone. Well as we all know I'm notorious for always getting the last word..."

_Understatement much?_

"And normally I would want to give you a handful of advice on how to stay happy and focused on yourselves but also your careers, but that seems a little redundant considering whom I'm talking to. Chris and Darren were never a conventional relationship, most of us didn't see it coming, well except me of course. The day you guys burst awkwardly and smitten into the office for your reading I could tell there was something there that needed to be explored. And explore it you did. You guys have had a lot of doubt thrown at you regarding your relationship; but you prepared yourself for that right from the start. You went at the ignorance with swords unsheathed and met them head on. That's what's going to keep you guys together. As long as you keep fighting for what you want in your lives, you really can't be beat. So that advice I was going to give, is definitely redundant since you guys have been fighting for your right to love each other from day one; but you've overcame, you've made it. Now enjoy the rest of your wedding, you guys are surely tired of hearing me preach by now, and then you can shortly start your honeymoon, the details of which I don't ever want to know about."

Ryan laughed along with the crowd at our embarrassed faces and handed the mic back to Kevin.

"Alright guys, now that everyone has made you weep like children with our sentiments, know that even though not everyone has spoken, that we all feel the same. You guys are our friends, our family and we love you dearly. It only makes things better knowing you'll have each other. But..."

_Oh god this herd and their last minute surprises._

"Since you guys didn't want a first dance, saying that everyone should dance right from the start, we decided that this was a good idea, but we're gonna kick it up a notch. So since we all got you small presents, this one is a bigger one from all of us herd to you guys. And we expect some booty shakin', that's all I'm sayin."

Looking to my right where the dance floor and mic stand was, I saw Cory take his place behind the drums just as Mark and Chuck got up and went over to grab the electric and bass respectively. Chord wasn't far behind, getting his acoustic out from behind a table, and soon all the cast had assembled near the dance floor.

Cory looked at us both whilst leaning into the mic. "We didn't know what song to do, and we figured a ballad would be to sappy despite the rebuttals from my other half Lea. But this is for you guys, get up and dance with us. This is to celebrate your love and put it to music."

It only took a few seconds to realize what the song was and Darren had my hands in his jumping out of his seat comically quick and bolted to the dance floor to join our friends almost dragging me behind him.

**This thing called love I just can't handle it**  
><strong>this thing called love I must get round to it<strong>  
><strong>I ain't ready<strong>  
><strong>Crazy little thing called love<strong>  
><strong>This (This Thing) called love<strong>  
><strong>(Called Love)<strong>  
><strong>It cries (Like a baby)<strong>  
><strong>In a cradle all night<strong>  
><strong>It swings (Woo Woo)<strong>  
><strong>It jives (Woo Woo)<strong>  
><strong>It shakes all over like a jelly fish,<strong>  
><strong>I kinda like it<strong>  
><strong>Crazy little thing called love<strong>

**There goes my baby**  
><strong>He knows how to Rock n' roll<strong>  
><strong>He drives me crazy<strong>  
><strong>He gives me hot and cold fever<strong>  
><strong>Then he leaves me in a cool cool sweat<strong>

Darren and I were trying our best at swing dancing along with everyone else. Heather and Harry were showing off as per usual but it looked fantastic. Cory, Chord and Mark were taking up the lead vocals, as well as Amber and Di. Lea was being swung around by Jon Groff whom I hadn't even seen since the ceremony but was now singing along with everyone else. Kev, Jen, Naya, Ash, everyone was just letting themselves go and I don't think I could have asked for a first dance at my wedding that could've been better. Silly, fun and awesome...yep this is a memory I wanted.

**I gotta be cool relax, get hip**  
><strong>Get on my track's<strong>  
><strong>Take a back seat, hitch-hike<strong>  
><strong>And take a long ride on my motor bike<strong>  
><strong>Until I'm ready<strong>  
><strong>Crazy little thing called love<strong>

**I gotta be cool relax, get hip**  
><strong>Get on my track's<strong>  
><strong>Take a back seat, hitch-hike<strong>  
><strong>And take a long ride on my motor bike<strong>  
><strong>Until I'm ready (Ready Freddie)<strong>  
><strong>Crazy little thing called love<strong>

**This thing called love I just can't handle it**  
><strong>this thing called love I must get round to it<strong>  
><strong>I ain't ready<strong>  
><strong>Crazy little thing called love<strong>

The song ended in a triumphant applause from everyone but in my head it was silenced when Darren dipped me dramatically into a kiss and that was the last thing I remember clearly from the reception. The remainder of the evening being a hazy blur of kisses and hugs and wishes of good luck before we were sent off in romantic fashion, towards a honeymoon that I still didn't know where we were going.

Darren wouldn't tell me, but as long as his lips kept moving like they were on my neck in the back seat of the limo, I could have been going to the moon and not cared.

XXXX

(Honeymoon will be a long one shot I will finish sooner rather than later, Surprise!)

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, apparently FF was not my friend and wouldn't let anyone leave reviews, according to one of my epic regular reviewers who PM'd me. So I hope you can leave me feedback here on the last two chapters. They were a labour of love but they turned out just as I pictured them. The amount of fluff in this chapter was so overwhelming and fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it, truly. Please let me know that I did okay, I'm getting teary again finally realizing this is the end. *welp* On with the epilogue :D xoxoxo<strong>

**(*) You'll Never walk Alone. YouTube it but remember it's the piano solo only, and there are so many renditions I couldn't pick a single pianist :), so you pick one lol. :)  
><strong>

**Other song was 'Crazy little thing called love' by Queen, it was played at my aunt's second wedding as their wedding song and it was a blast to rock out to, too much fun :D  
><strong>

**I love you guys, thanks for sticking with me.  
><strong>


	12. Epilogue

**This is the end. I'm sorry that it's over but as promised the one shot of their honeymoon will probably be posted shortly but that will be the end of this verse unless someone wants more.**

**I love this and them...just hold me and keep me from breaking down because this was my first crisscolfer baby storyline and it's really weird to be freed from it, and undeniably sad even if I am super proud of this epilogue.**

**Here goes...please review, even if you've never before, the feedback is so important to me, especially at the end.**

**This is for you, all of you. Our ship; we will go down with it XO (less than three)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Our Boys<p>

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

(DPOV)

There was always something more that I wanted to do with my life; and it seemed that every time I figured out what it was, I would be feeling that space in my heart or in my life remain open, still searching.

When I was five or six, Chuck was the one that helped me channel my then unnoticed talent for music when he let me hold his guitar. It was way too big for my hands, and that was saying a lot since it looked funny when chuck held it, but something in me felt more at ease whilst holding it.

Now I didn't know what to do with it back then, but I knew that Chuck had just started learning that week and instantly, and not for the first time in my life, I wanted to be like my big brother.

It was one of my earliest childhood memories of the two of us and music, and of course that carried over as the years went by, but I attributed that memory as the day that I knew music needed to be in my life. It was the first piece of my heart finding itself, but I still wanted more even then.

As the years passed I found that I had a drive that couldn't be satisfied. A drive to learn, one to absorb new things and it made me a very hyper person, happy, but hyper. I figured it was this personality trait that made all the things I wanted seem unattainable, but mom and pop always told us to strive for our dreams, to just be ourselves, and that it took a great deal of tenacity to accomplish them. I took these words to heart and applied myself in the greatest degree all throughout high school and college. No matter where we lived, San Fran, Hawaii, it didn't matter; each day was a blessing and one that I never took for granted especially if I was going to succeed.

I found love in music, in performing and in the company of good friends and lovers. I knew who I was and what I wanted out of life. I wanted the family and a job where I could perform, or at very least write the music that my heart wanted, and I could see myself going down that path, slowly mind you but I could see it.

The day my girlfriend and I broke up had hurt me so much, it had taken the wind out of my sails. She had told me that I wouldn't amount to anything and that I would be just another face in a sea of talent that California chose to ignore. I knew then that those were words said without thinking, she had always been a great supporter of my work and my talent actually, but it was in that moment that my carefully laden plans for a wife, career and family fell to pieces.

I never guarded my heart, I always gave it freely to people, and I guess it could be considered a flaw, but sometimes I wondered if the ones that were so guarded with theirs, if they ever felt like they never had a chance to love and be loved. I never found myself into labelling love or friendship, you could have a best friend in a wheelchair and a lover of the same sex but different religion and it looked the same to me. Everything and everyone was the same to me, equal in my eyes, and I guess that's just the way that I was brought up. But how could someone I loved for so long all of a sudden stop? I guess being guarded might have had some merit.

After the break up though I became confused, and the whole that seemed to be in my heart only seemed to grow. I needed something more in my life even if I was still happy and hyper, I just couldn't figure out what it was. I figured I would wait to go looking for another relationship just yet, and I wondered to myself if my career was really going to go much further, or if I was going to be another internet kid with an indie label. I was okay with that, even if it wasn't my dream, but I would keep working at it... I would always keep working at it.

The day that I met Chris- the day when I sat there with a wish and prayer that I would get a job in a very successful show, even if it was only a guest spot- was the day that I thought that maybe, just maybe, the whole in my heart that was searching to be filled, would finally be so.

I loved Chris. Chris the comic, Chris the unyielding, and especially the vulnerable Chris who would hide within himself only to be brought out of his shell with the right words and chosen comfort. The man on the whole was talent wrapped in compassion, and that beautiful man whom I met those years ago became the husband that I never knew I needed more than air.

The whole in my heart, the searching, had come to an end as I found my life's salvation in the arms of a man; something I didn't expect but I had never labelled love, why would I label fate? He consumed me and allowed me to consume him, body and soul. Our careers took off, his even faster than mine and it was then that I thought my insatiable want to absorb and have more would come to an end. I figured that my life would be happily content, coasting on new knowledge and new projects, all with the love of my life by my side.

I was wrong.

Almost five years had passed since the day that Chris and I claimed each other as husbands. The wedding was still the most amazing day in memory, and our favourite picture still sat on the piano in the parlour.

_Yes we had a parlour now. It's sounds so snobby but trust me it's not!_

The picture was of me leaning back on the vines in the vineyard holding Chris' hands while he kissed my forehead. It had been one of Elliot's impromptu shots that we didn't even know existed until they got emailed to us after our honeymoon. The sun had been low in the photo and seemed to only break through the silhouettes of us ignoring the world and enjoying each others touch. It stood on the piano now for five years, and I hoped that it would remain there for many more.

Chris and I had moved to a house in Saint Francis Wood in San Fran and I swore up and down with Chris on this one, saying we didn't have to move so close to my parents, into a very rich neighbourhood, and that we could just look for something in L.A. He was having nothing of it, and we argued a lot on the specifics of the house we wanted. We had decided to settle down as it were, and it was ironic that two people who were still so young would even contemplate such a thing.

Chris had made a valuable point in one of our "discussions" that stuck with me and made my heart swell. He said that as much as the closed mindedness of Clovis haunted him, there was something to be said about living in the burbs or in a small town that had it's charm. When my first and only album hit number one and Chris' third movie and directorial debut did fantastic, our popularity grew if that was even possible. We had become a very in demand, gay married couple and he said he craved having a real family life; in a real family house, not a condo in the city.

I loved the condo, and all the renos and 'us' touches, (my Harry Potter studio included), that we made to it over the years, but I did see my husband's point. We could make our new home with just as many 'us' touches, but it would be _ours_, truly ours. It brought back my earlier dream; my earlier want for a family, wife, well in this case husband and a home. The condo, although it was ours, was still very much Chris'. I had never bought a house, or in this case owned one in full, but it was definitely something I wanted, and now I had it. The husband, the home, and the amazing career and that of my amazing husband's was more than any man could ever hope or want. Thinking back to the day that I held Chuck's guitar, knowing that that was my first real memory of me wanting anything so much, and knowing that I had come so far and received so much was almost insane to contemplate. But here's where I was wrong...I still wanted more.

It became a problem plaguing me in the back of my mind, something that seemed so out of place with the busy yet comfortable life, but it wasn't lost on my husband, whom always seemed to read my thoughts better than I did.

"Honey? I give up! Can you help me with this shit before I go crazy?" _Oh my hubby, always so eloquent. This kind of a potty mouth coming from a writer, I mean honestly he was too cute_.

"Sure what do you need love?" Chris had flour on his face, it was only a light smudge but it looked pretty adorable accompanied by his "flustered hair" as he called it. We hadn't seen Lea and Cory since the move and before that, their wedding, and this would be the first time we had a 'grown-up' get together with them in a long time.

Since the cast had split up when the show went off the air, the rest of the herd had moved on but surely kept in touch. Mark still lived in L.A but came over every other weekend to hang out with 'his men'. Chord would come when he could but he had moved back east to be near his family when his dad fell ill. Everyone else stayed in contact much as they always had, Amber was filming a new movie and had lent her voice to a few Disney films which made me severely jealous.

Cory and Lea had been the only other couple that had gotten together on the Glee set that had made it. Kev and Jenna had and still had their bromance, because Jenna had always been one of the boys from day one, but Cory and Lea had somehow stood the test of time much as we had. It just seemed to take them a while longer to notice it wasn't a _Finchel_ attraction but a Lea and Cory attraction that got them together during season three.

So it was this reunion that had my husband in a minor tizzy in the kitchen trying his best to not make an ass out of himself and from the looks of it, it seemed like he was failing miserably. He wanted to do this on his own, so him asking me for help was just a hit to his pride for sure.

I wiped the flour off his cheek with a tiny laugh before kissing the area lightly.

"I really still suck at this domestic thing Dare."

I nodded but kissed him again on the neck, "You are much better than you used to be. Remember the burnt water incident?"

"Oh god I am never going to live that down am I? I mean how did I know that I didn't put enough water in the pot, and you working out in the living room was far too distracting and..._mmmmph_"

I kissed him roughly, knowing exactly what kind of kiss would shut my hubby up even if it was only for a second. My tongue danced along both his lips for a moment, coaxing a light groan from Chris when I moved back sporting a cheeky smile at how I could reduce my husband to a speechless mess so quickly.

"You were saying you wanted my help? Well... house husband at your service baby." Chris shook his head for a second but smiled as he exhaled.

"You are more than a house husband and you know it. Love. Of. My. Life" He dried his hands and wound them around my neck, kissing me between each word like a form of punctuation.

"You Dare, are the best husband in the world and I can't wait to start a family with you."

_DING ( Insert comically large light bulb over my head)_

Immediately I knew what was missing, and Chris had hit it on the head. A child, children, one, two, five, it didn't matter, and it was as if he had been reading my mind. I had toyed with the idea of kids for so long when I was younger, but over the last few years we had been so busy that the thought had escaped me. But suddenly hearing those words from my husbands mouth had sent a myriad of thoughts swirling through my brain.

_Chris had thought about kids, I mean more than we had discussed briefly in the last few years?_

_Chris wanted to be a dad? I mean we were both young but we were getting older, but really? We were both so career focused right?_

_He thought I would make a good dad? I mean..._

"Dare I can hear the hamster wheel going a mile a minute. Stop thinking in you head and talk to me sweetheart?"

I must have looked like a lovestruck fool with the blank expression but apparent smile I was wearing. I couldn't wrap my head completely around it but I was instantly happy without saying a word. I was trying to vocalize my thoughts; I tried to think of a way of saying that yes, I would definitely love to be a dad someday and that being a parent with Chris would literally be like filling a whole in my heart that I just realized was still there, but my words came out a little short.

"We could be..dads." _Eloquent I know._

But this beautiful and dishevelled man in my arms did that to me, and currently my brain was thinking about holding him whilst I held my son on a lazy August afternoon drifting in our hammock. It was a beautiful image and as I looked at Chris he seemed to be lost in somewhat of the same daydream and I would have given my yearly salary if I could have crawled into that thought with him...he looked so content.

"We will be, i-if you want to that is. I don't know why I thought of this all of a sudden Dare, it's just that sometimes I want the whole thing ya know? The picket fence, well we have that even if its blue, and all the love in the world...I just want it all babe, and I think we'd be great dads ya know?"

_My lovable and sometimes stuttering husband; we were so in sync._

That discussion didn't go much further that day. It had slowly dissolved into feverish kisses and whispered wants and desires as Chris claimed me against the kitchen counter. I had thankfully turned off the oven when I knew we couldn't control ourselves, but after an amazing amount of sex in our kitchen, I managed to salvage the vegan feast Chris had tried to make earlier. We even managed to look showered and presentable when our friends arrived and the topic changed into stories of earlier days and plans for all four of us for the future.

Over the next few months, Chris and I broached the topic numerous times, and it seemed like we needed to actually address this thought as opposed to it being something more of a fantasy. The moment seemed to come when we went shopping downtown one afternoon after he was off the phone with his producers. His new movie, one that he was finally not appearing in, was in production and he had taken a few days off to spend them talking to his writers and as I told him "to get some fucking sleep for a change".

We had hit Marc Jacobs, totally not our thing but it was fun buying some fancier things, and then walked for a while, eating a little lunch while sitting on a bench outside the public library. We were able to do this off and on and not get recognized all that much, but we hadn't done it in a while. After a leisurely amount of time we made our way further west and that's when it happened, we passed a children's boutique and my mind wandered. It seemed to wander so far that I was staring into the window like a child myself, one looking into a candy store with longing.

"Did you want to go in?"

The question was the farthest thing from what I thought he would say. He just took my hand and pulled slightly towards the door.

"Come on Romeo, we better see what kind of expenses we're looking at."

We were going to do this. The longing in my heart felt the tiniest bit smaller.

I know that this is stereotypical of all parents, but my heart literally stopped beating for myself the day that we were told we had been chosen by a soon-to-be mother, that she wanted us as the parents to her unborn child. She had been in a difficult circumstance which I won't divulge on, but she couldn't keep the child she carried. We had met with her on numerous occasions at her insistence through our adoption agent when she was making her final decision, and despite our confidentiality agreements we had to enforce, she was more than happy to go along with whatever we needed.

The moment we got the call from the adoption agency, I swear Chris and I stopped loving for just each other, but already gave up the number one spot in our hearts to our unborn child. Despite the insanity of getting everything ready and at that moment knowing we were only 3 months or so away from being fathers, we knew we were ready. Busy in the recording studio for me, and busy in post production for Chris. It was probably the worst time imaginable in that year but we would drop every project and every job if our son or daughter needed it and that was the true testament to us being serious about this growing family.

Because we had also decided to wait until our child was born to know it's sex, somehow it added to the thrill of everything and it wasn't a thrill we were going to ignore.

XXXX

Blue eyes. My life seemed to be threaded along with the needs and wants of everyone with blue eyes in my life.

At first it had been Chris, his glasz orbs that always held the sincerest care for his friends and loved ones, and I did everything I could to cater to that man. I still did to this very day. Now don't get me wrong, Chris was very self reliant, almost stubbornly so, but there were times when he looked at me with a withering glance or a pathetic whimper, the sincere need from those gorgeous blue eyes had me melt and do what I could to see his eyes smile.

Then came Savannah, the blue eyed lady in my life. I hadn't honestly been expecting a daughter but from the moment she was born, those eyes had me hooked. Chris joked with me that she would have her tatay, but I preferred papa, wrapped around her chubby little finger. He wasn't wrong.

So it was yet another night, probably sometimes around 3 a.m when I heard the unmistakable sound of my little girl wailing about something into the night.

Chris grumbled about not wanting to get up, saying it was my turn anyway, and I only agreed because of the blue eyes begging me in the bed next to me, and the ones I knew that needed me in the room next to ours. Yeah blue eyes controlled my life but I let it happen because I was so damn happy.

Getting out of bed, stretching out the kinks that hadn't been there in my twenties I swear, I made my way to the clearly upset little lady in the other room. Seeing her bright red face, even in the darkness of the room always upset me. Chris and I had finally gotten the hang of this parenting thing, and I had to say it was the toughest few months of our relationship thus far. We had toughed it out through battles which could be considered epic yelling wars but we always found our oasis, the contentment we always shared in each others arms, even if we had stay away from each other to cool down, we made it work eventually.

So I trudged into the small light green room, decorated head to toe in Disney to see what could be bothering my little lady. She didn't need changing and Chris had been up to feed her around midnight when she was fussing, so she wasn't hungry, so I did the only thing that seemed to calm her down as of late. I sang.

Now I know I had a large number of songs that I could have chosen from but the one that popped in my head was one that I hadn't sung in long time and as I remembered the first time I sang it to Chris, I smiled and just bundled her closer to my chest, swaying slowly beside her crib.

I had fallen naturally over time into the role of a father, not something that I would have really figured for myself initially, but it made me so happy. Everything would be for Savannah Cerina Karyn Colfer. I know it's a mouthful but we wanted to honour the women who gave us life and love unconditionally. A big name for a big part of our lives. I didn't know if we would have any other kids, we actually might, but at this time we were happy with the family we had.

As if one cue and at a part in the song that seemed appropriate somehow, Chris appeared to my left looking at me with something that came off as quiet adoration. He wrapped his arms around me lightly, careful not to squish our little girl and swayed with us as I sang.

_**S**__**o excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>You've both got the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen... <strong>_

I hadn't realized it until then, not really anyway, but you get those moments when we can actually reflect on your life and on what you've accomplished. I had a gorgeous husband whom I loved somehow more with each day, a home, a career to rival most and now a happy, almost asleep, little lady whom loved me as much as I loved her. The space in my heart was finally content. I couldn't long for anything more in my life than I had at this very moment.

_**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is while you're in the world <strong>_

Maybe our lives were like something out of a cheesy fan based fiction, or maybe we were the basis of the American, no strike that, the human dream. We had unconditional love from every angle imaginable and it would only get better from here. Fights would happen, arguments over dinner, and chores and our kids not cleaning their rooms. I would get a small bald patch on the back of my head and I would use my crazy hair to cover it up and pretend as long as I could. Chris would keep his hairline surely but the grey would happen and I would love the look.

We would go to little league games and debate championships. We would dedicate our albums and awards to our kids and try our best to let them see the world as a place that was growing tolerant to everyone; including the odd couple that were their parents.

I had and would have everything that I could ever want, and as long as I kept a strong hold on the things I held most dear...well then the sky's the limit on the dreams we hold most precious.

* * *

><p><em>;_; <em>

**OMG It's over. I just want to thank each and every one of my readers, followers, reviewers, or the ones that fall into all three categories. Seriously I'm still overwhelmed, even if some of you have dropped this story, because you gave me a chance. I'm nothing special but these men certainly are. Please let me know what you thought. I await your responses to a epilogue I hold dear, this one is dedicated to you. I have so many ppl I want to thank but I will respond to each review or message in turn as fast as I can. The one-shot will be titled "Unexpected Perfection", and my new Klaine fics should be out within the week. We'll see. Love you xoxoxox**


End file.
